


With your name tattooed across my heart

by withbatedbreath (heart_eyes)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American! Liam, American! Zayn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Elounor - (Mentioned), F/M, Famous/Non-Famous Au, Lauren Richardson, M/M, Payzer - past, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Zerrie - past, harry is 22, jealous boys, liam is 19, meet cute, oblivious boys, smitten kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_eyes/pseuds/withbatedbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got to stop doing this.”  Harry breathed into Liam’s  shoulder, nose pressed into the fabric of his tracksuit jacket. </p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Saying goodbye, it sucks…don’t like it.” His voice had taken on a petulant tone that nearly broke Liam’s heart and made something flutter inside his chest.</p><p>“You’re a famous popstar surely you’re used to it by now?” Liam teased, feeling the need to remind him, refusing to buy that Harry was really this upset at the thought of saying goodbye. “Every time you leave home to tour you say it to your family and you don’t see them for months!”</p><p>“S’not the same.” Harry sniffled, still speaking directly into Liam’s shoulder, lips pressed so close that Liam could feel the movement through his clothes, making him shiver. “I knew what to expect with them…I didn’t plan on <i>you </i> Liam Payne.”</p><p>[or a popstar walks into a tattoo parlor...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your name tattooed across my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars/gifts).



> Meghan I've been such a huge fan of yours for a long time now so it was a bit intimidating writing *for* you but I am such a sucker for reading famous/non famous aus and when i saw your prompt i knew i just had to write it! I might've gotten a bit carried away and *very* rambly hence the length but i'm not very good at scaling down or condensing (just ask my beta lol.) But more than anything i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Also my beta and I had way too much fun saying 'smitten kittens' we absolutely loved that wording and i really hope I did it justice.
> 
> To my beta i cannot say thank you enough, you're my rock always so encouraging and patient with me even when i'm being a whiny brat, helping me focus and talking me out of several fits of doubt...i would be lost without you!!!

Liam Payne loved art, loved the art of tattooing in particular, the precision and intricacies of it, and the stories they told. Hewas completely fascinated by the thought of taking someone’s emotions or visions and making them a tangible thing, a permanent reminder of that feeling whether it be joy or pain, hope or tragedy or something in between, the tattoo was there to bring them back to that moment in time. Tattoos were more than mere ink blotted into skin, but something that could help one relive a moment all over again, and Liam thought that was beautiful.

He wished he were better at drawing but he was only ok at best, had more passion and interest than actual talent on the matter. Not like Zayn who was a natural with a pen, pencil or more often than not these days, a tattoo gun, like it was just an extension of him. Liam reveled in watching his friend take someone’s idea and bring it to life. That’s why he loved working the reception desk here at Syco Ink. Even though he had no real business in a place like this, he loved watching people come in with a sketch of their own or just a vision of what they wanted that they relayed to Zayn or another artist in painstaking detail, and then to see the finished result, it was almost like real life magic and it never ceased to amaze him.

He only wished he had an ounce of Zayn’s talent but alas, this wasn’t endgame for him.

Sure working the front desk of a tattoo parlor was good for a part time job, it paid decently and he got to work with his best friend three days out of the week and weekends, got to meet new faces and joke around with the regulars building up a rapport while he worked on his college degree. He was studying to be a physical therapist, something he’d gotten into when he was younger, assisting his mom, who was a nurse, as she saw to the scrapes and bruises his friends collected while fooling around in the backyard.

Figuring it would be sort of neat to do that for famous athletes one day, help mend them back to health so that they could go on to win championships and the like. Feeling a sense of pride that he could say that he’d played a small hand in the team’s success.

He was in his second year of college, two more and then he could apply for graduate school. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, but it was something he was passionate about, something he loved, so he knew all the hard work and criminal lack of a social life (according to Zayn) would be well worth it in the end when he was able to obtain his dream job as the personal physical therapist of the San Francisco Giants, if not them then he’d settle for the Lakers—getting the chance to work with Kobe sounded pretty good as well.

Liam’s humming along to ‘Happy’, harmonizing effortlessly with Pharrell under his breath as he tries to get some last minute course reading done, since there’s been a significant lull in customers. He’s so enrapt in the music that he completely misses the telltale chime of the door’s bell as it’s pushed open and someone falls into the building—literally, the tall gangly brunette somehow tripping over his own feet.

It isn’t until a throat is cleared that he startles, sending the highlighter he’d been using to keep time with the music, rather than actually taking notes with, flying clear across the room. He makes a mental note to pick it up once he’s done with the customer.

For now he meets the wide confused green eyes of the man stood frozen in the shop’s entryway. The look on the stranger’s face is a familiar one, Liam ismore than used to the look of confusion, and more times than not, costumers will pause halfway through the door taken aback by the jaunty top 40 music that Liam is more partial to, and giving _him_ the once over, no doubt looking out of place in his red and white baseball tee and backwards snapback, so different from what they’d expect the receptionist of a tattoo parlor to look like. He’s meant to have tattoos up the wazoo, supposed to be pierced all over and wear considerably more black, much like the costumers themselves.

But there’s something different about the stranger’s weighted stare, the way his eyes linger, and truth be told, this bloke doesn’t look like he belongs here anymore than Liam does, with his head full of silky looking curls, bright eyes and… were those flamingos on his top? But then Liam gets a load of his arms, namely the scattering of ink there and he gets it.

He looks right at home on the strip with the Los Angeles sun beaming in behind him, haloing his curls like some sort of real life cherub. He’s tall and lean, with movie star good looks, working a sort of hipster swag, if his holey skinny jeans and flamboyant button down shirt are anything to go by. Liam’s not usually one for stereotyping, but he’s nothing like the usual crowd that comes around.

He’s so wrapped up in assessing the man’s appearance that he almost misses how he saunters up to the counter, there’s no other way to describe the way he moves, almost like he’s gliding, with an air about him, like he owns the place. It was a bit intimidating and without realizing it, he was lost in thought once more.

A throat being cleared a second time nearly sends Liam about three feet in the air.

“Jesus.” He says sounding out of breath even though he’s just sitting there. But up close the stranger is even more breathtaking and Liam is finding it exceedingly difficult to remember how talking works. “Erm he-hello and welcome to Syco Ink, what is it I can help you with today?” The man smirks, not looking at Liam but bringing a hand up to trace a tribal tattoo sample on a nearby wall.

“Think I’m due for some new ink.” He says finally and Liam sucks in a quick breath of surprise at the accent, British if he’s not mistaken. He’s never been very good at Geography, but he has watched all twenty-three Bond movies, so he’s pretty familiar with that kind of accent. This guy was definitely British.

“Great, well, you’ve come to the right place because that’s sort of what we do here—tattoos, that is.” Liam closed his eyes for a moment, to calm down—he was making a complete idiot out of himself and for what, a pretty face and an attractive accent? Opening his eyes again he was met by crystalline green and an amazing smile, complete with a godforsaken dimple.

As if he wasn’t in enough trouble as it was, fate had to go and throw a dimple in to truly fuck him up. He realizes he’s just standing there staring, they both are, and Liam clears his throat. “You’ll probably want Zayn then, he’s just stepped out, but he should be back in a few minutes, if you wanted to wait.” This makes the stranger’s smile dim a bit, his brow furrowing up.

“There’s no one else available? What about you…Liam.” A shiver passed through him at hearing his name is that slow, raspy voice and for a second he almost asks this guy how on earth he knew his name, luckily he remembered his nametag and saved himself the embarrassment.

“Uh no, I’m sorry. We used to have two artists but then Ed fucked off back to Seattle, so we’re currently in the process of looking for a replacement. As for me well, uh _technically_ I could. I’ve got my license, did my apprenticeship with Paul, the shop’s owner, and everything, but I’m still only alright. And I have only done a couple of people up and they were friends who didn’t much care that I can barely draw a straight line with a ruler, so I wouldn’t recommend you let me do you, mister…” He trails off at a loss, he’s got no idea what the man’s name is, so he sends him a pointed look, asking with his eyes because fair is fair.

The stranger’s smirk widens, and for a moment he looks a bit taken aback before he schools his features once more.

“Styles, Harry Styles.”

“Right, Mr. Styles.” Liam says with a disarming smile.

“Guess I’ll be waiting then, ya mind if I sit?”

“Of course not, did you want some water?” He asked, gesturing to the water cooler in the corner.

Harry shakes his head and moves over to the row of chairs to take a seat.

Silence resumes as Harry grabs up one of the magazines fanned out on the little end table of the waiting area. The parlor never really generates enough business at a time for the area to be necessary, but they had the space and it was better to be safe and have the chairs, then to have to turn away business.

Liam picks up his course book again, with the intention of resuming his studies, but it’s near impossible to concentrate on the different ways one can fracture the femur bone when he is acutely aware of every time the other man so much as shifts in his seat, crosses or uncrosses his leg, hell if the guy reaches up to scratch his nose Liam will know about it. Besides his highlighter is still resting on the other side of the room and he doesn’t have enough faith in his legs’ abilityto carry him over to it without tripping and making him look like even more of a dope.

He’s contemplating just underlining keywords with his pen and risking losing out on sellback when Harry suddenly tosses the magazine down with a huff of breath, sounding annoyed or maybe just bored, but when Liam glances over he’s smiling at him, head tilted curiously.

“So how’d someone like you end up working in a tattoo parlor?” Again, this isn’t exactly the first time he’s been asked that question but there’s something about the incredulity in Harry’s voice that grates on his nerves, putting him on the defensive.

“What do you mean someone _like me_?” He asked, trying his best not to sound offended or surprised by the question.

“Oh you know tattoo-less, piercing-less, bet you can’t even name a single Pink Floyd song.” Liam is taken aback by that, thrown by the challenge in Harry’s voice, like his knowledge of Pink Floyd songs, or lack thereof, really would gauge whether or not he belonged.

“What’s that have to do with anything?”

“Ah, it has everything to do with everything.” Harry said ominously, waving his hands around like a fool. Liam rolled his eyes and just stops himself from blurting out that the other man was full of shit, instead he settled more comfortably in his chair and shrugged.

“Right, well, me and Zayn—he’ll be the one working on you, have been best friends for years and when he got the job, I just sort of came along with? Always been a bit of an art enthusiast but just never had the talent, not like him. So Paul, he put me on the counter said if nothing else I’d bring the crowds in with my dopey face and my arms? Whatever that means?”

“I know exactly what that means.” Harry mumbled but when Liam asked him to repeat himself he just shrugged, smiling.

“What about you, sounds like you’re a long way from home, what brings you to our side of the pond?”

Watching the other man stretch his arms up towards the ceiling, Liam discreetly checks to make sure he’s not drooling. “Oh you know business.” Harry offered bringing them back down and casually linking his hands behind his head.

“Yeah?” Liam asked eyes bright with interest, because the furthest he’s been is Oregon to visit relatives; he’s certainly never been out of the country. He wondered what kind of business Harry was in that would bring him to the states.

“I’m sorta in a band?” He says as if reading Liam’s mind and Liam wonders for a moment if he’d said all of that out loud. He puts on his best impressed face, the shop gets a lot of struggling artists and out of work actors trying to break into the business, so he’s used to nodding in all the right places and smiling encouragingly when a customer gets to talking about how ‘famous’ they were gonna be. He had Harry pegged from the start.

“Really? Would I know of you?”

“Eh, probably no. We’ve not really made a name for ourselves in the US yet.”

“Huh, so are you like a Beatle then or wait? Let me guess, a Rolling Stone?” Liam teased, obviously not believing that Harry was truly a musician and not some random tourist come in off the street. They are located on the strip, after all.

“More like an Eskimo.” Liam blinked. “A White Eskimo...it’s the name of my band.” Harry clarified, looking far too amused for Liam’s liking.

“Oh yeah, well, that’s the first step, isn’t it?”

“What is?” The singer asked, sitting up in interest.

“Picking the band name. That’s usually a sign that you’re probably destined for greatness, when you find the perfect obscure name for your band.”

“Oh yeah? For example?” Harry sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

“Well um, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Sleeping with Sirens, you know that sort.”

“Do you actually listen to any of those bands?”

“Not really, no, but Zayn does and whenever I ride with him to work he insists on choosing what we listen to. I’m more into rap and R&B myself.”

“This Zayn chap sounds like a real arse.”

“Oh no! He’s not at all…I mean he can be, but then don’t we all have our moments? But he’s actually pretty great otherwise.” As if summoned, the door flew open and in waltzed Zayn, wielding a brown paper bag in each hand.

“Li, you’ll never believe this, so I went to that sandwich shop you like and I’m pretty sure the new guy behind the counter tried to hit on me using pickles? He’s ok, but I’m not really in the market right now but uh, in any case, we each got two extra pickles with our sandwiches…for free!”

“Nice! Uh, Zayn this is Harry, he’s come in for a tattoo.”

“Well I’d hope he didn’t come here for an oil change really, Li, there’s no need for all that nonsense.” He moved towards Harry with an outstretched hand.

“Zayn Malik, pleased to meet you. Why don’t you come on back and we’ll discuss what I’ll be drawing for you today.” Harry hesitates to follow.

“Surely you’ll want to eat first? I don’t mind waiting.” He insisted but Zayn quickly waved him off, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder as if he’s known him all his life and didn’t just meet him seconds ago, but that was just how Zayn was, he oozed the confidence where he instantly felt comfortable around people. Liam would bet money on it being because Zayn knew he was gorgeous and people always responded positively to good-looking people, it sort of made Zayn invincible in that way.

Unlike Liam, who stumbled instead of sauntered through life, feeling itchy in his own skin, almost like it didn’t fit, like he was still waiting for some kind of metamorphosis to take place and transform him into his true form that hopefully didn’t include his bushy eyebrows and huge nose.

“Naw, it’s cool man, I’ll just do you real quick. They’re cold sandwiches so I’m notin any rush to eat.” Turning to Liam he fixed his friend with a comical pout. “Li, you’ll wait for me, won’t you?”

“Of course.” Liam chimed without hesitation, even though he was starving. But even after six years of friendship, he still hadn’t figured out the trick to saying no to the darker man.

Turning back to Harry, Zayn grinned, “So what did’ya have in mind?” The flash of excitement in Harry’s eyes was not lost on Liam, as the singer dimpled prettily at Zayn before launching into his idea.

“I know it’s kind of cliché but I was thinking an anchor? A mate of mine’s got knotted ropes on his wrist—supposed to be some kind of metaphor - I was pretty bladdered the one time he tried explaining it to me and can’t remember - but I thought if I got an anchor on my wrist that it’d be sort like a bro tat.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure this mate of yours even wants to have a bro tat with you?”

“Sure he does, he just doesn’t know it yet!”

“I think you’re a nut but what do I know, I’m just the tattoo artist and the customer is always right. You want an anchor, I can find you an example from one of our books and get started stenciling it out.”

“Cool cool, thanks.”

Their voices trailed off as Zayn led the other man back to his workstation and it might’ve been Liam’s imagination, but he thought he felt Harry’s eyes flash to him one last time before disappearing down the hall. It was most likely his imagination actually, because boys who looked like that did not flirt with the likes of Liam, did not sneak looks at him or check him out. Even now the whole last twenty minutes felt more like a detailed hallucination ratherthan Liam’s actual life.

Harry definitely looked like something Liam could’ve dreamed up.

Standing to stretch out his limbs a bit he finally makes his way over to retrieve his highlighter, fills himself a cup of water from the cooler, hoping it’ll hold him over until he can eat. Before returning to his seat he made his way over to the far wall, searching for the familiar tattoo that he’d thought about getting for the last two years, ever since he and his ex Dani had finally called it quits. They’d dated for most of high school and were madly in love, as far as first loves go.

But with the older boy being a whole grade ahead of Liam, naturally he graduated first and got accepted to this prestigious dance school in Paris and decided they were both too young to try to maintain a long distance relationship. Liam had taken it pretty hard and even now he missed Dani, admiring the tattoo at least once a day. It was of a large feather that if he got it would take up most of his right forearm, it represented the night they met at a mutual friend’s Halloween party. Dani had gone as a Native American in full headdress, while Liam had been Batman for the second year in a row.

He was close to losing himself in a memory of him and Dani when the door behind him tinkled open.

“Wey hey Liam, what’s the craic?” Liam shook his head and let out a chuckle, as he turned to find a small blonde dressed like a frat boy, despite him never having been in a fraternity. He’s known Niall for about a year and a half now and he still didn’t understand about half of what he spoke.

Niall was Irish, having come to America a couple years back on a student visa before deciding college just wasn’t for him but living in America was, so he convinced an aunt who lived out in Anaheim to sponsor him. And then he was allowed to stay in the country, provided he found himself a job. Niall being Niall already had a job lined up at a bar and grill run by a fellow Irish emigrant called Bressie, where he mostly worked the grill but on occasion has been trusted to man the bar. If only Bressie knew his booze was much safer from the blonde then the pub’s food supply was any day.

“Nothing much, Nialler, how ya been?” He asked, watching as Niall hopped up to casually plant his bottom on the counter, mindful of Liam’s textbook at least.

“Oh you know, same ol’ same ol’. What’s this then?” He asked, turning the cover over without waiting for a response and making a face at the book’s title.

“Yawn.” Zeroing in on the brown paper bags his eyes light up and he grabbed for the one closest to him. “Ooh is this lunch? Did Zayn get our favorite honey maple turkey with smoked mozzarella and all the fixings? I’ll just be helping myself to half then…” Liam made a strangled noise and reached out a hand to stop him, despite the distance between them.

“You better not, Zayn’ll kill you. He’s been looking forward to that sandwich all day, even sang about it on the car ride to work this morning.” Niall raised a doubtful eyebrow.

“Zayn? Kill _me_?”

He had a point, so Liam’s shoulders dropped as he relented: “Alright, he might not kill you but he will _pout_ and you know I’m right…could you really live with yourself knowing you’ve made Zayn pout?” The blonde seemed to think his over before shooting Liam a dirty look and pushing the bag away in disgust.

“You really suck Payno.” Liam moved around the counter and took his seat once more.

“You love me.” Niall refused to break, his head stubbornly turned up and away from his friend like a petulant child for all of two seconds before he was smiling again.

“Oh alright, it’s true I do, but only because you make a mean chicken parm.”

Liam would take it.

“Where is Mr. Beautiful anyway?”

“Back there with a customer.”

“And I suppose you’re waiting for him to be finish before you eat, or can I bum a couple of bites off you in the meantime?”

“Sorry promised him I’d wait.”

“Bloody hell, he could be back there for hours. I could shrivel to skin and bones in that time and I haven’t got much to spare to begin with!” Liam tapped his highlighter against his chin.

“You could always go buy your own sandwich?” The look Niall gives him is comical; he looks as though Liam just suggested he eat his own foot.

“What on my measly salary? I’m lucky if I can pay my share of the rent, my cell bill and have a enough to contribute to the house groceries each month…why do’ya think I’m always round yours looking for food?”

“Because you’re a bottomless pit with no shame?” Niall froze and blinked for a few beats, as if honestly offended before swatting Liam on the arm laughing.

“Well, yeah, but you’re not supposed to mention it…prick!”

Liam grinned. “Is that right? Didn’t realize there were so many conditions to being friends with you.”

“Eh, I’m Zayn’s friend, I only _tolerate_ you.” Coming from anyone else those words would’ve cut Liam right down to the bone because it had been Zayn who first met Niall at a club one night. They were both drunk off their asses and Zayn had been tickled pink by Niall’s accent, even thicker with drink and brought him home for a one off only they’d both passed out before anything could actually happen.

Liam had woke up the next morning to a random blonde Irishman helping himself to a bowl - or four - of their cereal and he just sort of never left after that. Well, he did of course because he had work and his own apartment but the three of them quickly became great friends. Liam likes to think his world famous chocolate chip pancakes might’ve had something to do with it.

The point is, when he’s not working or at home sleeping, Niall is breezing into the parlor unannounced or dropping by their apartment and helping himself to their refrigerator.

But all jokes aside, Liam knew Niall loved the both of them equally—or well for the most part he did. There was the small fact that Niall’s never fully gotten over that he and Zayn didn’t get around to sleeping together, completely skipping the awkwardness of what might’ve been and falling right into friendship. Only Niall made the foolish mistake of falling in love with the enigma that was Zayn, wanted by many but had by few.

“Whatever you say, mate. The scar you got on your right hand from the time you tried to cook me tin soup but ended up burning yourself and almost the entire apartment says differently. But hey, how’d things go with that cute little thing you went out with the other night?”

“Who Jade? She was great—took her to see that new Cinderella film because you know how chits go mad over a good love story.” Liam didn’t mention that he wasn’t a ‘chit’ and had already seen the movie twice, once with Zayn, who he’d practically had to drag along and a second time on his own because it was just that good.  

“Anyway, afterward we went to Fridays for dinner and finished up the night with a nice walk back to hers.”

“Whoa did our little Nialler get some? It’s sure been a while…”

“Naw man, we made out for a bit at her door but I went home all hot and bothered, as usual.” Liam clucked his tongue at the blonde’s despondent appearance.

“I think your problem is that you’re a one date man, but the reality is most people don’t put out on the first date. If it’s a casual hook up you’re looking for go to the clubs, but if you’re going to take these decent people you meet on the job, at the gym or wherever, then you should expect a maximum of three dates before they even think about inviting you in for more.” Niall sighed.

“I know you’re right but I just can’t seem to get on that well with anyone, not when the person I really want is…” The buzzing of the tat gun cuts off suddenly as Zayn called out to the front.

“Is that Niall?” Liam yelled the affirmative back. Zayn puts on a hurt voice and Liam can practically hear the pout as he chastises the blonde for not coming back to say hi.

Niall rolled his eyes, pulling a put upon look though they both know he’d beaming on the inside and slides down off the counter. Liam watched him disappear down the hall and Liam jumped at the shriek Niall let out, bolting out of his chair, rushing after him in concern. What he finds is Niall staring at Harry with wide eyes and a slack jaw with both Zayn and Harry shooting him twin looks of confusion, Zayn even turns the gun off for the second time to make sure he’s alright because he’s just stood there gawking at Harry like he’s seen a ghost and it’s a bit alarming.

Finally Niall grins.

“Harry bloody Styles, well I’ll be damned. Big fan me.” He crows, moving further into the room to shake the singer’s hand. Harry returns his smile tenfold.

"Irish?”

“Yep, hail from the midlands, Mullingar.” Niall says puffing his chest out proudly.

“Nice.”

“You know each other?” Zayn asks finally, looking back and forth between them. Niall tears his eyes away from Harry to shake his head.

“Nah just met…but I’ve been listening to White Eskimo for ages now, even got a few of your first demos on me iPod, thank god yer balls finally dropped at 17, eh Styles?”

“Sod off!” Harry says but he’s laughing at the same time, things finally click for Zayn “Wait White Eskimo you say? _You?_ You’re in White Eskimo?” He asks Harry in an accusing tone.

Niall snorts. “In it, he’s the bloody lead singer, Zen!”

“Can’t believe I didn’t recognize you man, I only listened to _You & I_ on repeat for a whole month straight last year.” Zayn admitted with a blush.

“Bro, no you didn’t.”

“I totally did, was getting over a break up and you know how it goes.”

“But _You & I_ is a love song…” Harry presses, still shocked by the news.

“Yeah but it was _our song_ so I played it nonstop in an attempt to desensitize myself to it.”

“Huh, never thought of doing that, it’s a pretty brilliant idea.” Harry marveled while Niall moved to cuddle up to Zayn’s side and it was then that Liam noticed the familiar set of Zayn shoulders remembering how devastated he’d been after he and Perrie finally called it quits.

 “And it’s a bloody good thing he did too; he was a right sobbing mess whenever it randomly played on the radio.” Niall said in a sympathetic tone, rubbing Zayn’s shoulder. To the outsider they looked like a couple, the way Zayn just naturally curled into Niall’s touch, the careful way Niall was being with him was so intimate that Liam was tempted to look away even now, feeling as though he were intruding.

Niall met Harry’s eyes over Zayn’s head. “You know what; I heard you all were in town kicking off your new tour! I’d kill to go but couldn’t get a ticket before they sold out.”

“I could hook you up with a couple of tickets, if you like.”

“Fuck me, that’d be brilliant only just my luck I’d run into _the_ Harry Styles, the day _after_ the work schedule goes up. Not even _I’m_ charming enough to sweet talk Bressie into letting me off once the week’s sched goes up, unless it’s a family emergency, of course. And I don’t want to cash that one in by crying wolf because karma man, she’s a bitch. And you know that’s exactly when something will come up and I’ll be up shit creek without a paddle!”

“Tough break, mate! Maybe next time?” Niall made a sad noise, and in the blink of an eye it was as if they’d switched roles, with Niall now sulking into Zayn’s shoulder.

“Ok as adorable as it is to watch Niall fangirl over you, I haven’t got much more to do on your piece, just a bit of shading and then I’m done, so you boys mind if I get back to it?”

“Course not; it looks sick so far by the way, Zee, but then that’s no real surprise is it?” Zayn stuck his tongue out, shooing the blonde towards the door; the smile on his face however belied his annoyance.

“Stop being such a kiss ass and scram.”

Liam can’t help but chuckle at Niall’s aghast as he tugged the blonde out of the room by his shirtsLive, leaving Zayn to work his magic in peace. Entering the main room Liam all but threw the blonde into the closest seat before returning to his spot behind the counter.

He allowed his eyes to flick over to his open text book but he’d be kidding himself if he thought he was going to get anymore work done while Harry was still in the vicinity, so instead, he shoved it away and placed an elbow on the counter instead chin in hand. He could easily get lost in thought as he was so oft to do, imagining a universe where the Harry Styles’ of the world fell for the Liam Payne’s, but in the end he was far too curious about the singer and ended up staring over a Niall, looking for the right moment to prod the blonde for information. But at the moment he was looking at something on his phone and not paying Liam any attention, which just wouldn’t do.

“What’re you doing?”

“Checking my online dating profile for matches.” Niall spoke without looking up from his phone.

“Seriously Niall, why do you do that?”

“Do what?” This apparently piqued his interest enough for him to drag his eyes up from whatever dating website he’d signed up for his week.

“Anytime you have any kind of interaction with Zayn that can be construed as intimate, you immediately go and ask the first person you run into out to dinner.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do, you had a bit of a cuddle back there with Zayn and now you’re online trying to find a date. The other day he fed you lasagna off his plate using his fork and you asked Jade out that very night! This is becoming a habit, Niall, and it isn’t healthy.”

“Yeah well, you’re one to talk, when was the last time you went out with anyone?”

“I—“

“Nevermind, it was a trick question, lord knows neither of us can count that high.”

“Hey!”

“Just taking the piss, Li, but seriously, it’s clear you’re still not over your ex, so who are you to be giving out relationship advice?”

“It’s true I’m still a bit hung up on Dani but at least I can admit it!”

“I’ve admitted it, I’m _inlovewithZee,_ so? What’s the difference?”

“You and Zayn are friends and he obviously cares about you, you’ve had plenty of opportunities to tell him and be together, while Dani is literally in another country living a life that is completely separate from mine—that’s the difference.”

“I just can’t risk it, Li, I’m in too deep—can’t afford to lose him should he not see me that way.”

“Yeah alright.”

“Yes! Jackpot got me a KIIS FM intern named Greg James and if he isn’t a literal tall glass of good looking then I don’t know what is…think I might develop a height kink after meeting him, check him out, Li.” Niall crowed turning his iPhone for Liam’s inspection. It took a bit of squinting but from the looks of it this Greg fella wasn’t half bad.

“Definitely a cutie and he works at KIIS FM? That’s impressive.”

“Hell yeah it is, think I’ll send him a message making plans for tonight.”

“So soon?” Niall fixed him with his trademark smile, the one that took up most of his face in its radiance.

“No time like the present, mate! Carpe diem and all that.” There really wasn’t any arguing that so he decided instead to take Niall’s advice and seize the moment and fish for more info on Harry. He knew there wasn’t much of a point, it’s not like he’d ever have the guts to ask Harry out or that Harry would ever be interested in him, but he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, if for nothing but curiosities sake he needed to know more.

“Right, of course so Harry Styles…he’s our first celebrity customer, you know.” Niall, who continued to tap away at his phone, nodded without looking up.

“Yeah I know, which is so surprising given where you’re located.”

“Nah, not really. Celebs tend to go to High Voltage or The Shamrock Social Club for their tats; we’re much too low key to even be a blip on their radar, normally. Anyway, what all do you know about him?”

Niall pauses ~~in~~ his tapping to send Liam an incredulous look.

“Basically everything, well at least what’s on the band’s official website anyway. I’m pretty sure I’ve watched every interview they’ve ever done, the lads are a riot, especially Tomlinson—he and Harry are best mates, he’s just wild man, a right laugh!”

“Cool, why don’t you tell me some things about him then, so I don’t look like a complete jerk for not knowing who he was when he first came in.”

“Are you serious? You could always just Google him; you’ve got a computer right there in front of you.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Paul doesn’t like me using it for personal use, I’m only allowed to use Pandora or Spotify and that’s it.”

“Paul’s a wanker but alright I guess I’ll start off with…” Before he can give Liam something, anything, the blonde’s eyes are drawn to Liam’s left and he follows them to find Harry Styles standing there, arm wrapped up in cellophane.

“How does it look, lads?” He asks, Liam hadn’t even heard the tattoo gun switch off this time to warn them and he wonders just how long he’s been standing there.

“Oh um, wow. It looks amazing! Zayn always does such good work, no?”

“Definitely, might have to bring my mate around, he’s gonna be right jealous of this when he sees it, well done Zayn.” Harry gushes, sending Zayn a blinding smile. Liam pretends to be caught up in his reading, even if all he’s doing is stare at the same word, watching the other man out of the corner of his eye.

“Thanks, man.” Harry sidles up to the counter, leaning forward in an attempt to steal Liam’s attention away from his book and Liam struggles not to laugh at the irony and looks up expectantly but the singer stays silent, smiling over at Liam as if waiting for something and after a bit Liam finally gets it—he’s meant to feel foolish for not knowing who Harry was and the thing is he _does_ , he feels like such a loser for spending all his time studying and working that he’s so out of touch with the social scene and what’s happening that he might as well be living under a rock. But he doesn’t want Harry to know any of that, so he tries playing it cool, shooting for casual when he says:

“So ‘not very famous in the US ‘then? According to Niall you’re sort of a big deal.”

“Not big enough for you to have heard of us, though.” Harry counters, tone just as teasing.

And there it is.

“True, but then I’ve already told you I’m more into Drake and Jay-Z then Coldplay.” He reminds him with a cheeky wink that probably looked more like an eye spasm…Zayn is always telling him he needs to learn how to wink. “Besides I’ve heard the song Zayn mentioned, had to suffer through that month of nothing but and it was pretty aright, up until around the fortieth play.”

This starts a friendly argument over it with the other two joining in shortly after, things escalate from there into a fight over which White Eskimo song is the ultimate White Eskimo song. Liam doesn’t have much to contribute because he’s only heard the one song and a couple of their earlier songs that were just terrible, with cliché lyrics and too much auto-tune. It was evident they hadn’t found their sound yet.

It then turnsinto an even bigger battle over who’s the biggest Pink Floyd fan which Liam is 1) confused how exactly they got on the topic and 2) brings him back to Harry’s earlier comment about the band and his merits as a human being for not knowing a single song of theirs, because as it turned out, all three of them were huge fans.

Niall is quickly picked off for not having a tattoo to show his devotion, which both Zayn and Harry apparently do, and much to Liam’s dismay, they both felt it necessary to take their shirts off to prove it. This shouldn’t besuch a big deal because he’s lived with Zayn for four years and has seen him shirtless countless times, in fact there’s not a part of the darker man Liam hasn’t seen, unfortunately. It was more Harry and his stupid butterfly tattoo and extra nipples that had Liam on edge, twisting his hands in his lap in an attempt not to reach out and trace the intricate wings of his swallow tattoos.

It’s not long after that that Harry looks at his watch, pulling an impressive pout as he tells them all he’s got to head back to the hotel to get ready for rehearsals for that night’s show.

Reluctantly Liam rings him up using the size chart Paul has conveniently tacked to the wall beside the computer and multiples that by how long the tattoo actually took Zayn to come up with the price. It’s not too bad and he isn’t at all surprised when Harry doesn’t even blink, just hands over a few large bills.

“Tell Zee to keep the change.” He throws in while Liam is counting the money up and raises an eyebrow.

To the rest of them he says goodbye and with a wave, he’s gone.

“He left you a fifty dollar tip.” Liam says bewildered.

Zayn’s eyes light up. “Seriously?” He asks coming up to the counter and taking the offered stack of bills—two twenties and a ten. “Cool.”

“I don’t know if that’s generous of him or pretentious—like was he genuinely that impressed with your work or was he just flashing his money around for the hell of it.” Liam wonders aloud.

Zayn shrugs. “I think it’s generous either way, so what if he’s showboating a bit, I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, its fifty smackers! We drink like kings tonight, boys!” Niall physically deflates at that, which is out of character for the blonde, whose blood, Liam is convinced, is about 60% alcohol.

“Wish I could, Zee, but I just got a text back from this guy I’ve been talkin’ to and it looks like I have a date tonight.” Zayn narrows his eyes.

“But didn’t you just go out with that elementary school teacher last night, what was her name? Jane?”

“Jade, actually, and yeah I did, but things didn’t work out so…” The older man made a funny noise through his nose, a cross between disappointment and dismissal and turns back to Liam.

“Alright then, Li, you in?” Liam spared one last look to his school work, knowing the last thing he should be thinking about doing was going on a pub crawl with Zayn, especially given what little studying he’d gotten today, but he just couldn’t say no to Zayn. It was a losing game.

“Sure.” He nods, earning himself a blinding smile and a boney hug.

~~~

The next morning Liam’s at his usual place behind the counter, bright eyed and alert as ever. The same cannot be said for Zayn, who moved like a zombie from the moment Liam forced him out of bed with threats of death by Iggy Azelia exposure—ghastly groans and all. He was currently asleep in his work chair until a customer showed up. Liam on the other hand was not bogged down by a hangover. He’s never been a huge drinker to begin with, a habit he’d formed during his childhood when he’d only had one properly working kidney. It’s since righted itself out but old habits die-hard and he still finds himself living cautiously, despite his newest diagnosis.

So he’d gotten away with nursing one jack and coke (easy on the jack) all night, while Zayn pounded back shots of whiskey like he was going for a world record. Liam made up for being a lame-ass (Zayn’s words) by hitting the dance floor hard and pulling out his craziest moves in an effort to make Zayn look good. It was a fair trade, all things considered. He may be a bit beat from only getting about four hours of sleep, but at least his head wasn’t pounding like a Congo drum,and he didn’t spend a majority of the morning with his head in a toilet, paying homage to the porcelain gods.

Liam would be more worried about Zayn working while in such shit condition if he didn’t know from years of experience that Zayn would be over it all soon, with four aspirin and half a carton of orange juice.

He’d brought his laptop with him today, in an optimistic effort to get started on a twelve-page paper he’s got due next week on the merits of music as a legitimate form of therapy.

But he really should’ve known better. He sits, staring at his blinking cursor for a good fifteen minutes before he opens his web browser, waiting for his search engine to open and types in the words: _White Eskimo._  The first link is of course a Wikipedia page for the band, as well as the band’s official website and twitter account. Under that is a slew of fan made sites and Tumblr pages dedicated to the band, a guy named Larry Stylinson in particular, who Liam assumes is the name of one of Harry’s band mates. Which is a bit odd he’s never heard of a band where the front man wasn’t the most popular member.

He decides to be lazy and clicks on the wiki page, figures all he really needs is to know the basics to satisfy his curiosity so that he can finally focus on his schoolwork. He mostly just skims the article and gathers that the band are from a small village in Cheshire, England called Holmes Chapel, that the band’s five members all met in school and had entered (and won) several school talent shows and performed at the odd wedding before landing their big break when they were scouted while competing in a local battle of the bands contest, which they won, no contest. The scout, being a small time talent agent named Tom Atkins, who tried his best to get the band signed but after only one single that found mild success, the band dropped him to try their luck at Britain's famed televised singing competition X factor, where they went on to find much success. Although only placing third, their then mentor on the show Simon Cowell, who claimed to have seen something special in them from the start, took a chance and signed the band to his label, anyway.

Despite their talent and praises from the judges each week on their performances, most of the band’s fan buzz was generated thanks to the suspected budding romance between the band’s lead singer Harry Styles and keyboardist Louis Tomlinson, better known as Larry Stylinson. The paircould more often than not be found cuddling or engaging in what can only be described as grade school flirting. Fans of the band tuning in to the show each week to see their courtship play out more than what song they’d be performing. Despite this, the two members maintain that their friendship is nothing more than that, Tomlinson’s long time girlfriend of four years, the lovely Eleanor Calder will attest to that.

There was other information, their complete discography, a list of awards they’ve been nominated for and won, etcetera, but the only thing Liam could focus on was Larry Stylinson. Further torturing himself by clicking on one of the many Tumblr pages, and regretting this decision almost immediately when he was bombarded by ridiculously realistic manipulated photographs, fan theories, Eleanor hate posts, and just all around nonsense.

There was even a link to a compilation video of all the band’s video diaries from when they were on the X factor and Liam hadn’t gotten halfway through before he had to click out of it, understanding where the fans got their momentum from. There was a week where Harry and Louis —god, Harry had been so young - literally sat on the stairs staring at one another, lost in their own little world, while their band mates Nick and Will answered some fan questions behind them. For two boys who claim to be just friends, they sure weren’t making a very convincing case by going moon-eyed whenever the other was around.

He’s scrolling through the _shirtless harry_ tag when the bell above the door jingles and he jumps, his finger skittering across the touchpad and accidentally zooming in on Harry’s crotch in a particularly tight pair of jeans and wonders, not for the first time, why they even needed a stupid bell. It was meant to alert him to customers so that he wouldn’t be surprised when there was suddenly a person standing in front of him in need of assistance, but so far all it’s done is make him jump and his heart hammer double time. He looks up and groans internally at the tiny brunette who smiles over at him, her long mousey brown hair shifting on her shoulders as she sashayed over to him.

Sophia Smith worked down the strip at the perfume emporium and has been coming in nearly every day around this time for the past month under the guise of wanting a tattoo, mulling over whether she wanted a butterfly on her hip or a more tasteful tramp stamp on her lower back.

“Good morning, Liam.” Sophia greets him with a full smile that he doesn’t have any trouble returning, she’s a sweet girl, if a bit persistent.

Zayn comes rushing out from the back room, hoodie on with the hood up and Raybans covering his eyes, his trademark 'don’t fuck with me' outfit. Liam’s face lights up with relief, thinking with Zayn to stand as buffer maybe Sophia will actually get a tattoo done today, or not, but either way it would relieve some of the usual awkwardness. Instead Zayn continues on towards the front door, mumbling something about needing an energy boost if he hopes to make it through the day, which roughly translated to he was going on a coffee run.

Lam deflates and looks to Sophia once more, only to find her leaning over the counter, her cleavage practically in his face as she bats her long lashes at him. They were lovely breasts and Liam thought it made perfect sense for her to be proud of them and want to flaunt them, but he just wasn’t interested in seeing them, or her for that matter. But no matter how many hints he dropped for her that it was never going to happen between them, Sophia seemed even more determined to win him over, using every ploy in the book.

“Lovely weather we’re having, eh?” He asked stiffly.

“Oh yes, all week even. That’s one of the reasons I love living in LA, it’s like living right out of a magazine.”

“Haha, yeah I can see that, so are you on your lunch break or?” Sophia shook her head, giving him a mischievous smile.

“No, told Zoe I was going out for a smoke…but I think she knows by now where I’ve gone.”

“You do come in here quite often, its true. Have you thought anymore about what you’re going to get?”

“I was thinking of an infinity sign on my inner wrist or maybe a fairy on my hip instead of the butterfly …like Britney Spears has?”

“That sounds gre—“Liam said distracted as he tried to think up a good enough excuse to shoo her out. He needed to tidy the parlor up because it was being fumigated later today; his sister’s dog had just had puppies, he had to take a mean dump—god he could never. He was just about to tell her Paul was trying this new thing where the shop was only open two hours on Thursdays when the front door was suddenly flung open as Niall came breezing in, eyes closed and arms stretched out as wide as the smile on his face.

“Gooooood morning sunny Los Angeles, my are you a beautiful one today!” Liam scrambled from around the counter, using this as his chance to put some distance between him and Sophia.

“Niall! Hi, nice to see you, you’re looking well.” Niall tilted his head in the direction of Liam’s voice but didn’t open his eyes.

“That would because I _got some_ last night my dear, Payno.” Finally blinking his eyes open to take in Liam’s reaction he startles a bit at the sight of the unexpected third party. “Oh pardon my language Miss Sophia, didn’t know you were in.”

“It’s ok, Niall, these aren’t exactly virgin ears.” She teases, waving him off.

“I hear that.” He joked back, waggling his eyebrows to make her laugh.

Liam blanches at the display.

“Wait you slept with that Greg guy then, the radio intern?” He asked, reeling the conversation back on topic.

Niall shrugged. “Define ‘slept with’. He blew me in his car after dinner and I jacked him off in return before he dropped me off at mine.” Liam winced at Niall’s indiscretion, the way he seemed to just blurt things out without fore thought or shame.

“Nice one, Niall, I’d ask you for more details but I’m afraid the sarcasm would be lost on you and you’d actually do it.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Niall accused, eyes narrowing and Liam could tell he’d actually offended the blonde but before he could explain himself the door opened a second time and this time it was Harry Styles who entered.

“Hazza! Back again so soon?” Niall teased in way of greeting and Liam’s eyes widened, remembering the photo he still had open on his laptop and quickly rounded the counter once more, closing out all his open tabs and deleting his browser’s entire history for good measure.

When he turned around he saw that Niall had thrown a friendly arm around the taller man’s neck, bringing their bodies in close, Liam frowned at how close the two had become so quickly.

“Yeah well, Zee did such good work, besides there’s something about the atmosphere in this place, I like it.” Liam makes a surprised sound at the use of Zayn’s nickname, part interest and part jealousy. He wonders what exactly they’d gotten up to in the back while Zayn was tatting the singer that they’d developed such an instant friendship just as his phone buzzes with an incoming text message.

“You’re in Los freaking Angeles and you decide to come to this stuffy old tattoo shop?” Niall asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Hey!” Liam cried out, looking up from replying to the text, feeling the need to defend the parlor, it wasn’t much but it was sort of home and he wasn’t about to stand there and listen to Niall bad mouth it.

“Yes, besides haven’t you made the exact same decision?” Harry pointed right back and again Liam was hit with this uneasy feeling at how close the two of them seemed, where exactly had he been yesterday when Niall and Zayn were becoming best friends with an international rock star? Because it seemed he was the only one that hadn’t formed a bond with Harry and it wasn’t fair.

“Huh, so I have, I recant my previous statement.”

Harry giggled, honest to god giggled and nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Sophia asked, bringing the taller man’s attention to her for the first time.

“Probably not, love, though I do often get mistaken for a young Mick Jagger.” He finished, puffing his chest out slightly.

“Who?” She asked, making his face fall completely in shock.

“You know Mick Jagger… the Mick…the—“ At her blank look he shakes his head. “He’s a Rolling Stone?” Again she just blinks cluelessly at him and he finally sighs.

“Nevermind.” He breathes out, exasperated, to Niall his face softens. “Don’t worry mate, this isn’t the only thing I’ve done so far today.” Glancing at the wall clock the blonde raises an eyebrow.

“It’s just turned eleven am, what could you have done? Nothing worth doing around here is even open yet.”

“Ah but the beach is free, couldn’t sleep after last night’s show, so I headed down to the water for a morning swim.”

“Have you slept at all?” Liam asked concerned, despite him being in nearly the same condition, having been out into the wee hours with Zayn. He’d at least gotten a few hours of sleep before his alarm went off this morning.

Harry swung his head around to grin at Liam, eyes hooding slightly as he took in Liam’s outfit, a tight black tank top that showed off the naturally golden skin of his arms and collarbone - just one of the many benefits of living in one of the sunniest part of the country - on top of a faded pair of light blue jeans that had certainly seen better days. It was a very low maintenance look but given his late night he’d chosen to sleep in a bit and not bother with his appearance over fussing in front of the mirror for a half hour or so like he usually does. If he’d thought there was even a snowballs chance that Harry would return to the shop today he might’ve put some effort in—hell, who was he trying to kid, he definitely would have.

“Short little cat naps here and there. I suspect I’ll probably crash once I get back to the hotel but for now I’m buzzin’.”

“Won’t that fuck you up for your next show?”

“Nah, we’ve pretty much got tonight off aside from a short rehearsal because a few things could’ve gone smoother last night but other than that I’m free. But I sure appreciate your concern Lee-yum.” Liam will not admit that a shiver trickled its way down his spine at the way his name rolled off Harry’s tongue, the taller boy’s green eyes so intense that Liam wished he had something in front of him he could fuss with as an excuse to look away.

“So it’s true what they say about you Rockstar types, then? The party don’t stop?”

Harry smirks. “You can say that, we did a bit of celebrating after the show but it was pretty tame compared to some of the ragers Louis usually puts on.”

“Rockstar?” Sophia asks with interest and Harry lets his eyes slide over to her as if remembering she was there and offered her a strained smile.

“They exaggerate, love, more of a garage band hero, if anything.” He fibbed, eyeing the way she leaned into Liam with distaste written across his face.

 Sophia hums and turns back to Liam, fixing him with a sultry smile, moving so close now that the hair that’s spilled over her shoulder falls onto the counter, tickling the hand he has resting there.

“Anyway, Liam about my tattoo…” She purrs sending him an impressive set of bedroom eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes Liam watches Harry fidget from foot to foot before finally joining Niall in one of the chairs along the wall. Niall’s got his phone in hand per usual, probably making yet another date with someone off that matchmaker website he’s been trying to get Liam to sign up for.

Liam tries his best to focus on what Sophia is saying but it’s hard when he can feel Harry’s eyes on him, sat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, gone is his usual award winning smile, not even his self assured smirk, his full lips pulled into a somber line as he watches him and Sophia interact. Harry’s brow furrowing deeper when her hand brushes Liam's.

If he didn’t know any better he’d think Harry was jealous but because that would be ridiculous he stops that train of thought and nods to show Sophia he was listening, even if he doesn’t have the first clue what she’s talking about…something about Wiz Khalifa tickets? He doesn’t really care if he’s being honest and can’t help but eavesdrop when Niall nudges Harry’s side to get his attention.

“Oi, you ever try online dating?”

“Niall I’m in a band, not exactly hard up for a date, no offense.”

“None taken, I’m not exactly hard up either, just like having options, yeah?”

“Yeah sure.” Harry says distracted. Niall notices and follows his eyes to Liam and the girl practically shoving her tits in his face.

“That’s Sophia, poor girl has been trying to chat Payno up for weeks now, doesn’t know she’s barking up the wrong tree.” He doesn’t even lower his voice, bless him, but Sophia it seems isn’t paying him any mind as she continues on unconcerned.

“Oh?”

“Well, first of all, Liam wouldn’t know someone was into him unless they made a bedazzled banner that read ‘Liam I am clearly into you’ and second of all, he’s so completely gay.”

Liam makes a face at that, not agreeing at all but waits for Harry’s reaction all the same, he hadn’t gotten the chance to look up his sexual preference in partners beyond the Larry Stylinson rumors.

“Oh.” Harry says simply, expression unchanged.

“Yeah.” Niall narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have like a problem with that, right? I mean, I thought I read somewhere that you were...”

“Papers say bi but I like the term pansexual a bit better, because it’s not like I date people based on their sex organs. I’m more about the connection I make with someone, if we get on well then I go from there.”

Niall nodded his approval.

“What about you and Zayn? You make a bedazzled banner for him?” The singer ventures bravely, nudging Niall in his side to make him blush. And Liam has to choke down his laughter not wanting to get caught listening in but the look on Niall’s face alone would’ve been worth getting caught for.

“God I really ought ta, he’s got no idea I’ve been bloody mad over him for years, it’s so embarrassing but I think the reason I don’t make up that banner is because it’d be a joke. Zayn wouldn’t be into me and I’m cool with it, it used to bother me but now I’ve come to terms. Besides, I’ve still got him as a mate this way, wouldn’t want to tell him, get shot down and then have it be weird between us to boot, yeah?”

“I suppose so, but why’re you so sure he wouldn’t be interested?” Niall snorted loudly but before he could get into it, Zayn burst through the doors holding a Starbucks coffee carrier with four coffees in it.

“Sup Styles, nice to see ya again. I should be free in a bit, don’t think Sophia’s made her decision yet, it’s been weeks but I’m not gonna rush her.” He said stopping in front of them to hand Niall his hot chocolate (because he hated coffee) then a chai tea latte to Harry.

“Sorry bruh, didn’t know what you liked and I know you Brits have a thing about tea so I thought this would be the best of both worlds?’

“Chai tea latte, mate you sure you didn’t just Google what my favorite drink is, because you literally nailed it.”

“Yeah? Sweet. And no I didn’t ‘Google you’, asshole.” He says as he made is way over to the counter to hand Liam his drink.

“How’d you even know I was here?”

“Texted Liam to tell him I was at the ‘bucks and asked if he wanted anything, he said yeah and that you two were here as well.”

“Didn’t tell him I was here Liam?” Sophia asked with an exaggerated pout.

Zayn rolled his eyes behind her back while Liam stammered as he tried to think up a good excuse.

“Uh, you were here when he left so I thought you might’ve gone back to work by the time he returned, sorry.” She continued to pout adorably at him and playfully reached out to slap his arm, her hand lingering just long enough to make Liam uncomfortable.

“Now that you mention it I should probably head back before I lose my job.”

“Yes I think that’s best but it was nice seeing you, maybe next time you’ll get that tattoo?” Liam threw in just to remain cordial, he may not have any interest in dating her but that didn’t mean he wanted to hurt the poor girls feelings by rudely rushing her out just so he didn’t have to stand the awkwardness that always filled the space when she stopped in.

“Yeah…maybe.” She said with a little giggle that didn’t convince Liam one bit that she was serious, and with a wiggle of her fingers she was gone.

Niall barely waited for the door to shut completely after her before he slapped both his knees, face alight with amusement.

“God that girl’s thick, can’t take a hint, can she? Think you’re going to have to actually say the words ‘I’m not interested’ or I don’t know ‘I’m gay’ if you think that’s still too subtle.”

“Hey, don’t be rude. She’s a nice girl just, not for me.”

“Yeah yeah alright, whatever you say. Maybe I ought to ask her out to get her off yer back? One night with me and she’ll be sayin’ Liam who?” Niall finished with a brash cackle, holding a fist out for Harry to bump, which he did, reluctantly.

Zayn who’d stood frozen in the middle of the room, mouth twisted in a pout finally shook his head.

“And that’s my cue to leave, I’m just gonna go to my work station and eat my bagel, drink my coffee, and then I’ll start setting things up for you, Harry, if that’s cool?”

“Of course.” Harry chimed at the same time Niall muttered a disgruntled “Why have you got a bagel and no one else?” The darker man rolled his eyes, fixing Niall with the closest thing he could to annoyance though it still came out looking mostly fond.

“Maybe because I didn’t have enough to feed half the population of China on me, which is typically about as much as you eat in one sitting.” Zayn spat, not even waiting for the blonde’s response before he stomped out of the room much to everyone’s confusion. Not one to be thwarted Niall squawked indignantly and set after him.

“Well, you best be giving me half then…”

~~~

“Liam Payno.” Harry says now that they’re alone and in the time it took Liam to blink, Harry had moved closer to the counter.

“It’s Payne, actually; Payno is just Niall’s silly nickname for me.”

“Oh, so tell me about yourself, Liam Payne. What do you do when you’re not reeling them in with your dopey smile and arms? What do you do for fun, your hopes and dreams?” Liam’s eyes widened fists clenching involuntarily with every new question Harry spat at him, not giving Liam a chance to respond before spewing out a new one. It was all too much, too soon and without thinking Liam was raising one of his hands to stop him.

“Whoa slow down there, aren’t those the sort of things someone asks on an awkward first date over greasy appetizers?” Harry’s eyes flash with something unreadable and he grins.

“Is that what you want? I mean, is that what you think this is, a date? Because believe me Liam, this is not where I would take you on our first date.” Liam blushes, even if he is a little annoyed that Harry would tease him into thinking there was ever a chance in any universe that the two of them would be on a date—together.

“Yeah…sure and I think I just saw Babe the Pig doing figure eights in the sky, come off it, Styles.” Harry’s demeanor changes immediately back into the loose friendly slouch as he shrugs.

“Alright, you got me, how about just what you do for fun, like hobbies?” Liam finally relaxed, uncurling his fists.

“Fun now there’s a concept I haven’t practiced in a while. I’m actually in school full time, studying to be a physical therapist with a concentration in sports injuries, so what little free time I have is literally spent sleeping or studying. It’s a sad life but I hope it’ll pay off later on when I have my dream job.” The taller boy let out an exaggerated whistle.

“Wow, I was hoping you’d say bowling, antiquing, collecting stamps or something, but you’re some sort of overachiever, aren’t you?”

“Nah, I’m just not afraid of a little hard work when it comes to getting what I want.” Harry’s eyes hood a bit again and all at once he’s back to leaning semi across the counter, meeting Liam’s eyes.

“Is that so? Does that apply to the people you pursue as well?” He finishes with a comical waggle of his eyebrows that Liam wisely chooses to ignore.

“Absolutely.” Harry’s eyes flash again and Liam can’t help but fidget a bit under the attention.

“Your girlfriend must love that about you.”

“Boyfriend, I’m gay—if I had one it’d definitely be boyfriend.” Liam corrected, staring a spot behind Harry’s shoulder rather than chancing getting lost in those crystalline eyes of his. He felt like such a cliché as it was—sure that plenty of girls and boys who followed Harry and his band had been in his shoes many a time before.

“Your exes, then?” Harry prodded, grinning as though Liam had walked right into his trap, which was fitting seeing as that’s exactly how Liam currently felt, like the shop's walls were slowly moving in on them, the spacious room shrinking with every second that passed until it was only the two of them and nothing else.

“I don’t have many of those.” He admitted without thinking. “But I did some pretty extreme things for my most recent ex, Dani.”

“Yeah?” The taller boy asked, humming with interest as he idly drew patterns in the counters smooth surface with his finger. Liam couldn’t look away, as if hypnotized. “Like what?”

Liam cleared his throat, forcing himself to drag his eyes away from Harry’s perfectly manicured hand to finally meet his eyes. “Um, it’s kind of private…” This of course caused a dramatic pout to find its way onto Harry’s face.

“Oh. I won’t tell anyone, promise.” He pleaded, batting sinfully long lashes at him, which just wasn’t fair—he already had to live with Zayn, who had the prettiest eyelashes known to man and now Harry was using his impressive pair against Liam, whose willpower was pretty weak to begin with. Against Harry he didn’t stand a chance.

“No, I mean it’s too private to tell anyone, _including_ you.”

“Really? Is there nothing I can say or _do_ to get you to change your mind?” He asked with a suggestive hint to his tone that immediately set alarms off inside Liam’s head, alarms similar to the robot in _Lost in Space_ : ‘danger danger Liam Payne, abort mission! Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.’

“Erm, I’m not sure but I’d rather you didn’t try and find out.” If possible Harry’s pout deepened.

“Well that’s no fun but alright; tell me then, what does Liam Payne on the pull look like?” And just like that Harry was grinning wolfishly again, as if someone had simply flipped a switch.

“I dunno, I just like to be around them? I’ll tell a dumb joke, show them I care with little things like holding a door open or offering to buy the next round if we’re at the pub—use spell check…god, I don’t know, this is silly Harry.”

“It’s not, trust me.” He assured him with a wink. “But rewind back for a bit…you use _spell check,_ what’s that about?” Liam was pretty sure he was blushing and ducked is head slightly in an attempt to hide the fact.

“You know while texting? I’m apparently a terrible speller, or so my mates are always saying, so when texting someone I’m interested in, I’m more aware of my typos and such.”

“That’s adorable.” Liam shot him a dirty look or well he tried but a dirty look on Liam’s face mostly looked like a confused toddler.

“Of course, the two words every grown man wants to hear used to describe them.” Harry let out a hoot of laughter at Liam’s obvious chagrin and reached over to lay a comforting hand on his forearm; only comforting was the last thing Liam felt at the contact. His skin felt hot and clammy, his throat was drying up and his insides felt like they were putting on a parade.

“Aw come on, I didn’t mean it like that.” Liam swallowed a few times to buy some time as he thought up his next words, while Harry’s thumb began absently rubbing circles into Liam’s skin. Shaking his head Liam tried his hardest to focus, he couldn’t let Harry see the affect he was having on him, couldn’t let himself be added to Harry’s no doubt long list of admirers.

Squaring his shoulders, he gently slipped his arm from Harry’s loose grasp resolving himself to the fact that if he was going to have Harry in his life on a semi regular basis then he’d quickly have to get over this hopeless little crush he was developing, it led to nowhere and he didn’t need the added stress in his life. It was best that they be friends if anything.

Shooting for casual Liam adopted an easing tone, pointing a finger gun at the singer.

“I’m sure, so what about you then, Rockstar? Is there anyone special waiting for you back in the UK?” If Harry was surprised by the question he didn’t show it.

“Nope, no one back home.” Liam nodded twice, as if that had been the answer he’d been expecting all along.

“Of course, why tie yourself down to just one person when you can see a new person every night—in every state, am I right?” For the first time Harry looked taken aback, his smug smile slippng as he stood up straight.

“I’m not actually like—“ He started to protest but Liam didn’t let him forging on, completely operating on false bravado.

“Unless you keep things a little closer to home? In the band, even?”

“What’re you talking—“

“Larry Stylinson, maybe?” Liam jumps as Harry all but throws himself onto the counter face hidden in his hands as he groans.

“Oh god, you looked me up on the Internet, didn’t you? Please don’t tell me you buy into those theories that Louis and me are together. I mean, I love him like a brother but one of us would smother the other in their sleep if we ever actually tried dating; besides, he’s practically married to Eleanor who is absolute aces.”

Liam shrugs, still shooting for nonchalance. “Your personal life is of no concern to me, I was just making conversation.”

“Right.” Harry says face falling and he looks like he wants to say more but Niall strolling into the room kind of puts a damper on that.

“Zern’s reyyay foe woo.” The blonde says around a mouthful of what Liam would guess was half of Zayn’s bagel.

“Was that English?” Harry asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Liam sighs in relief at the interruption. “I think Zayn’s waiting for you.”

“Right then, suppose I ought to head back then?”

“Yep, you remember the room, right?”

“You mean the one of two that there are? Yeah think I got it, ta.”

“There’s actually three, if you count the bathroom, smart ass.”

“Nice of you to notice.” Harry teased, giving his ass a little wiggle in Liam’s direction before finally disappearing down the hall.

Liam lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, turning to the blonde just in time to watch him reach for the door handle.

“I’m off then, Li, shift starts in thirty and I want to get there early enough to make meself a proper breakfast before the rush. You still gettin’ off at three?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Bress is lettin’ me out early too, he’s training this new hire Calum to man the grill so I can clock more time behind the bar, tonight’s his first test run. Not only to see if he can handle a dinner rush on his own but also Cher’s on schedule tonight, and if he can survive a full shift with her he’s as good as hired.”

“Sweet, did you want to stop by for a beer or?”

“Could do if I can get ya to throw in some of that leftover lasagna from the other night?” Niall added eyes wide as a _precious moments_ doll.

Liam rolled his own eyes, because feeding Niall was practically a given at this point. “Naturally.”

“Sounds good to me!” Niall cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

“Great see ya then.”

With that Niall was gone, leaving Liam alone with his laptop and the faint buzz of the tattoo gun in his ear. Taking a deep breath he minimized his web browser and pulled up a new word document in hopes of finally getting started on his paper.

~~~

Liam’s just set two plates of lasagna into the microwave for him and Niall when Niall calls out to him from the sitting room.

“Oi, are you still planning to meet up with those mates from class for that study group tonight?”

Wiping his hands off on a nearby dishtowel, Liam moves around to stand in the kitchen doorway to find Niall fiddling away at his phone as usual, most likely lining up a date for later that evening.  

“Erm, yeah, why?”

Niall sucks his teeth “Oh nothing, it’s just Harry had wanted to know if we’d be up for hanging out.” Liam jerks a bit in surprise.

“Harry? Harry Styles? How do you know?” Finally looking up from his phone, Niall shoots Liam an incredulous look, pointedly waving his cell phone at him from his position slouched down on the sofa, one foot propped on the coffee table while the other one hangs over the arm of the sofa.

Liam bit the inside of his cheek not to chastise him, not wanting to sound like a broken record or worse a mother hen, but he absolutely hated when Niall put his feet on the coffee table—it just wasn’t right. They ate there on occasion, so he’d just appreciate it if his friend didn’t put his smelly feet all over his furniture. And he’s has told the blonde this on more than one occasion but for whatever reason Niall continued to do it.

“We swapped numbers earlier.” Liam shakes his head so fixated on where Niall’s feet sat that he almost missed Niall’s confession and, not for first time, Liam tried not to take it personal that Harry and his friends seemed to be getting on while he still had trouble stringing a coherent sentence around the guy.

“That right? Well, why don’t you bring him back to yours?” Niall sits up in alarm.

“Yeah right, have you _met_ my roommates? You want me to bring him around mine so I can let Melly loose on him? I don’t think so, that girl is obsessed with Harry, has an entire Tumblr devoted just to him and a tiny pair of yellow swim trunks he wore this one time.” If Liam’s eyes widened with interest Niall was luckily too far away to notice, with his nose plastered to his phone screen once more.

“Very well, maybe you all can just hang out here until Zayn gets back? You practically live with us anyway, and Zayn’ll prolly want to take him out to a proper club or something on account of tomorrow being his day off.”

“You mean it, Li? That would be so sound of ya mate.”

“Of course.” Looking to his watch he made an overly loud noise of regret. “Speaking of, I actually should be on my way out shortly. Feel free to have my  cut of lasagna.”

“Seriously? Mint! This is looking to be my lucky day.”

“I bet it is, but hey I know this might sound silly given he’s a Rockstar but please don’t let him go wandering around into the bedrooms—going through my things…”

“Bloody hell, Payno, you’re right that does sound silly. Not only because he’s a Rockstar but because he’s brilliant, he wouldn’t go snooping through your personals.”

“I figured as much but just thought it couldn’t hurt to mention.”

“Whatever mate, go have fun pretending to study in order to feel each other up with yer mates, lord knows you could use a bit of action.”

Liam’s face screwed up at the dig, his cheeks pink with embarrassment and before he could stop himself he turned from the door he’d been about to walk out of to shoot Niall a two finger salute. “Piss off!”

“Oi Liam, you’re getting pretty good with yer insults, could’ve taken you for a right Mick just then!” The only reply he gets is in the form of the front door slamming.

~~~

He’s dead on his feet when he returns some hours later, eyelids so heavy it takes him a couple tries before he finds the right key and slips it into the lock.  He likes the people in his study group, he really does, but they can be a bit annoying the way they get stuck on a subject, going off on tangents for hours and by the time they figure it all out, or at least come to a consensus, they find that they’ve barely covered any of the material they were meant to study which leaves Liam in the same exact position he was in to begin with—confused, floundering a bit and feeling like he’s in way over his head.

So with a pounding head and a question mark on the file marked _his future,_ the door swings open and he’s immediately hit with blaring music that sounds suspiciously like a dubstep remix to an Ariana Grande tune, so loud that it’s a wonder he hadn’t heard it through the door. As it was everything in the apartment was shaking and jumping along to the bass but worse of all was what Liam spied sprawled out, looking comfortable as can be on _his_ sofa. Harry Styles grinning over at a tiny stranger doing the robot, a can of beer in one hand while the other was buried in a Doritos’ bag.

He stumbles into the apartment eyes wide and looking every bit as confused as he felt. When he’d invited Niall to stay at theirs he’d only imagined they’d use it as a meeting place and that once Zayn arrived home they’d move on to a bigger brighter location, figuring Zayn would’ve wanted to take Harry and his friend out on the town, show them a good time not keep them holed up in their tiny apartment getting drunk on cheap beer and high on even cheaper weed if the sweet-stale smoke that clung to the air, thick and already sticky in Liam’s lungs, was anything to go by. As a personal rule Zayn never shared his good stash with people—except Niall, but that’s only because the blonde rarely smokes up and Zayn once drunkenly confessed he liked the way Niall’s pretty pink mouth looked wrapped around the lip of his bowl.

There were empty beer cans covering every available surface, as well as a half drunken bottle of Jack Daniels sitting precariously on the edge of the coffee table, threatening to topple over at any minute peaking Liam’s anxiety just by the sight, his hands itching to march over and move the bottle to the middle of the table where it’d be safe.

“Lee-yum Payne!” Harry drawls out when he notices him standing in the entryway, a slow dimpled smile unfolding on his face as he raises his beer in greeting.

His eyes flash with something unreadable and Liam sucks in a breath without realizing it as Harry’s eyes scan lazily over him, from his chucks right up to his Giants baseball cap, making Liam shiver.

“Har-ry Styles!” He mocks back with a smile of his own, sans dimple, as he moves further into the flat. “Looks like you’re keeping true to form.” He adds gesturing to the many empty cans surrounding him with a smirk.

“How so?” Harry asks, brow furrowing adorably in confusion, as though he wasn’t currently sat like an island surrounded by empty cans of Pabst blue ribbon.

“Well, us mere civilians have been led to believe the Rockstar lifestyle was full of sex, drugs and rock-n-roll, and it looks like you’ve not let us down tonight.” Harry finds this quite funny apparently, as he lets out a giggle; bringing his hand, still covered in cheese dust from the Doritos, up in a futile attempt to mask the sound.

“Yeah!” He confesses with another little snort that tugs right at Liam’s heart strings before something must suddenly occur to Harry making his face scrunch up as he shakes his head “Wait no, I don’t smoke…got me a bit of asthma, I have.”

“Oh…” Liam mutters, feeling a bit small in that moment for making assumptions, but Harry doesn’t seem a bit offended as he nods his head, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

“But think there’s something to be done about the criminal lack of sex though, no?” He says with a wriggle of his eyebrows and the suggestive note in his voice isn’t at all lost to Liam, who tries in vain to swallow around his suddenly dry throat.

Bringing a hand up to scratch nervously at the back of his neck, Liam scans the room for something to break the tension and hopefully take the focus off drunk popstars and the dumb sexual implications they let fall from their lips without intent.

“Uh, is that Louis Tomlinson?” He asks, nodding toward the slighter man currently massacring the Macarena—though to be fair, the dance hardly needed his help - abruptly changing the subject.

Harry’s entire face lights up at the mention of his band mate and he struggles to stand from the couch without relinquishing hold of his beer. Liam doesn’t move to help but Harry manages on his own, smiling triumphantly at Liam, showing there were no hard feelings.

“Loueh!”

“Harreh!”

Liam watches as Louis freezes mid-dance step, throwing his arms open wide in invitation; the two grinning boys making their way over to one another in a dramatic reunion.

“Lou, come I want you to meet Liam.” Harry drags Louis over to where Liam still stood and it wasn’t Liam’s imagination that Louis' smile immediately fell from his face, eyes narrowed in Liam’s direction.

“So you’re the one my Hazza’s been going on about for the last two days.” He says, eyeing Liam much like Harry had done moments before but under his steely blue gaze Liam feels judged—stripped bare and under a microscope as Louis all but turns his nose up at Liam’s ratty looking sweatpants and ancient hoodie he’s had since high school.

Unconsciously Liam brings his arms up to wrap around himself, as if that would do a thing to hide him. He was studying in the library with a bunch of classmates, not out at a club, so excuse him for opting for comfort over chic.

Focusing on what Louis' just said, Liam can’t help the little thrill that goes through him at the thought of Harry ‘going on about him’ to his mates, but judging by the angry kitten look Harry is sending White Eskimo’s keyboardist, it couldn’t have been anything good.

Most likely he’d gone back to his hotel room singing praises about how cool and funny Niall and Zayn were and then adding Liam’s name as an afterthought, told them all about the boring college student who hadn’t known who he was because he’s so out of touch with reality, considers sleeping a hobby and can’t draw a straight line with a ruler, but somehow got a job in a tattoo parlor.

Liam Payne, so lame that he was the only one of his mates Harry hadn’t bothered to exchange numbers with.

“He’s obviously pissed and talking out his arse—I’ve mentioned ya of course, I’ve mentioned all you lot because you’re all aces.” Liam took this time to finally grab up the bottle of liquor and move it to safety, only when he looks up again, those blue eyes are still on him, looking even more disapproving than before.

“I dunno mate, he looks more like a tosser to me.”

“Well he’s not, he’s Liam and he’s nice and I like him” Liam’s breath hitches without his permission at Harry’s admission, his cheeks heating up because could it really be true—did Harry like him? He’d always heard the expression a drunken mind speaks a sober heart but he’d never wanted to believe it more than he does at that very moment. However he’s so busy gushing internally he almost misses it when Harry ruffles Louis' hair making the smaller man squawk indignantly and swat at him, which causes Harry to giggle just before adding. “He’s my mate, so be nice!”

Liam’s heart sinks.

At the same time Niall walks out from the kitchen with a freshly made drink yelling something over his shoulder at Zayn, probably, but throws Liam a blinding smile when he notices him standing there.

“Limo, there ya are mate, was starting to think those classmates of yers had taken you hostage, forcing you to join some kind of underground sex cult where you’d have to perform all sorts of untoward sexual acts to regain yer freedom.”

“Whoa Niall, think you might’ve had too much tonight.” Zayn joked, pretending to reach for the jack and coke in the blonde’s fist but Niall quickly moved it away from him, causing a bit to slosh over the cup’s rim onto his hand.

“Nah mate m’Irish, there’s no such thing.” He reminded proudly and then proceeded to lick the spilled liquid from his skin because there was no greater crime in Niall’s mind than the wasting of alcohol.

“Nope, no freaky sex endeavors for me, just got caught up in yet another impromptu debate between Jesy and Jake. I swear the two of them should just get it over with and hook up already, or their sexual tension will surely be the reason the entire group fails.”

“Wait is that where you’re coming from now—a _study_ group?” Louis asked, sounding genuinely affronted by the thought of someone choosing to study over getting drunk in a stranger’s apartment, which causes Liam to hesitate a beat before nodding.

“Yeah, the semester is ending soon and we’re getting hit left and right with exams and final papers so I figured I’d take every little bit of help I can get...” Liam’s voice tapers off as Louis begins mock snoring halfway through his sentence, his mouth snapping shut with an audible click.

Harry frowns at that, and moves forward to loop his arm through Liam’s dragging them both over to the couch and immediately plasters himself to Liam’s side, practically sitting in his lap as he breathes warm breath that smells oddly of mixed fruit into Liam’s face.

“Don’t mind him, he might seem like an arse right now but once you get to know him, those kinds of actions become a bit charming. Don’t ask me how but they will…promise.” Liam honestly doesn’t see how, but decides to take Harry’s word for it and settles back into the couch, relaxing into the cushions and allowing a small smile to sneak onto his face as Niall challenges Louis to a thumb war to see who gets to decide the next song.

~~~

The night goes off similarly after that, with Louis taking every opportunity to take a dig at Liam, like when Louis and Niall are discussing their favorite football clubs and Liam, knowing they meant soccer and not the American football he was more accustomed to, tried his best to stay mum on the subject. But of course Louis noticed and turned to him, asking him his thoughts on the current season and truthfully he didn’t know much about soccer, just that Niall would have his head if he ever heard him referring to it as ‘soccer’. He’s only watched a handful of matches for his friend’s sake—unlike Zayn, who literally laughed in Niall’s face the one time he asked and not so gently told him he’d rather watch paint dry—during the few games he’s watched he had no idea what was going on but had simply cheered whenever Niall did and pretended to be disappointed when the team they were rooting for lost.

“I don’t really follow sports.” He blurted out diplomatically. Which was a lie; he was actually a pretty die-hard baseball fan thanks to his dad who’d taken him to his very first SF Giants game when he was just four years old.

However, this obviously wasn’t the right response because Louis pulls a pinched, shot between the eyes look, shakes his head and mutters ‘figures’ out the side of his mouth  before turning back to Niall.

Later on in the evening, he’s headed to the kitchen for a drink of water during a commercial break of some baking show no one but Harry is really paying attention to, the singer making comments on the show under his breath and actually taking notes on his phone of recipes he’d like to try out sometime.

Louis calls after him. “Oi, killjoy, mind getting me another? I’ll have whatever you’re having, ta.”

Liam freezes, turning back around. “Uh, water?”

Louis' brow furrows. “You’ve switched to water already? You’ve only just started.”

“No, I uh, never started? I don’t drink.”  Liam expects Louis to tease him about this too, just like he has every other word that’s come out of his mouth all night but to his surprise Louis smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he points at Liam as though sharing a private joke.

“Ah, I see you’re taking the mick right now.”

“Excuse me?”

His smile strains.

“Are you deaf? I asked if you were having me on? Trying to pull one over on me?” When Liam still looked confused Louis threw his hands up. “Are. You. Kidding. Me?”

“Oh! No, I’ve only got one fully functioning kidney so I’ve got to be real careful with my health so I try to limit my alcohol consumption as well as lead a healthier lifestyle all around.”

Louis made a fart sound with his mouth and rolled his eyes. “Bor-ring, just grab me another beer then, alright?”

 _If there is any left_ Liam grumbled to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“What’s that?”

“I said sure thing, bro.” He calls over his shoulder in as cheery a voice as he could muster and didn’t miss Louis' scoff: ’bro? I am _not_ his _bro_ ’.

When Liam returns he hands Louis his beer and regretfully takes the only seat available, which happens to be sandwiched between Louis and Harry. Louis takes his drink with a courtesy nod, leveling Liam with narrowed eyes.

“So you don’t like footie and you don’t drink, what do you even do, Liam? What makes you so special, then?” Liam gapes at the other man for a minute, at a complete loss because the truth is, there isn’t really anything special about him, that’s the whole point, isn’t it? The reason he’s so suspicious of Harry’s interest in him, surprised a celebrity of his caliber would waste his time snuggling up to Liam on the couch of his piss hole apartment in a part of town, while not the sketchiest, an area where people still normally try to avoid visiting unless necessary.

Louis' question was like shining a spotlight on every insecurity Liam’s had since meeting Harry a day ago.

What made him special? Absolutely nothing.

“He’s a pretty good dancer.” Zayn spoke out of nowhere and Liam can feel himself blushing as it happens.

“Zayn.” He warns because he’s not really all that good and he doesn’t want to be talked up because then Louis will no doubt ask him to prove it and he won’t be able to because he’s really only alright at dancing.

“And he beat boxes, it’s quite brilliant mate, just as good as Timberlake!” Liam cuts a glare at the blonde, communicating with his eyes that Niall ought to stop talking before he wrings his Irish neck. He knows his friends mean well but they’re just digging him into a hole that soon he won’t be able to climb out of.

Louis still doesn’t look too impressed as he takes a slow pull from his beer, Harry on the other hand has snuggled right back into Liam’s side and was now looking up at him adoringly with glassy eyes impressed enough for the both of them.

“He’s pretty ace when it comes to pulling a prank.” Niall offered offhandedly while reaching over into Zayn’s lap for the bowl of chips.

At last Louis' eyes flash with interest, slowly pulling the can away from his mouth to reveal a mischievous grin.

“Pranks, you say? _Him?_ ” He asked dubiously stabbing at the air in Liam’s direction.

“Dude exactly, it’s because you’d never suspect him.” Zayn said with a chuckle, shooting his best mate a fond look. “That’s why he makes the best partner in crime, let me tell you about the time we put lemon in Niall’s brand new tennis shoes…”

~~~

By the end of the night, after half a dozen shared stories chronicling some of Zayn and Liam’s greatest pranks and several more beers, Liam found himself with Louis' arm thrown over his shoulders the older man laughing drunkenly into his neck.

“I take it back; I take it all back, everything I said before, you’re first class, Payne. My favorite lad by far.”

“Oi grab a number, Tomlinson. I saw him first.” Harry growled, lunging across Liam’s lap to poke Louis in the cheek, which apparently was the extent of Harry’s fighting skills. Louis countered his attack by reaching out to twist Harry’s nipple, making him cry out in pain and go lax on Liam’s thighs.

Liam’s breath hitched as Harry’s elbow grazed his crotch, the older man completely unaware of the effect he was having as he wriggled in Liam’s lap, trying in vain to tickle under Louis' chin but the other boy just kept slapping his hand away and laughing. In an attempt not to react to Harry’s touch, Liam held his breath and tried naming all fifty states and their capitals in alphabetical order, he only made it to Delaware before he got stumped and switched to naming superheroes.

By this point his face must’ve been turning colors from lack of oxygen because Niall glanced over from a naughty text convo he was having with this girl he met by Whole foods—by because Niall refused to ever set foot in the health food store, claiming to be allergic to all that organic shit—named Demi, his eyes going wide in concern.

“Hazza! Mate, get off him, you’re crushing ‘im.”  Harry scrabbled off of Liam without hesitation, causing Liam to let out an involuntary groan as the movement causes Harry’s elbow to catch him again. Luckily for Liam, he could easily pass the noise off as pain rather than arousal, if the worried wrinkle in Harry’s brow was anything to go on.

“Oh Lee-yum, I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” He trailed off his words coming out even slower than usual, elongated with drink and before Liam could anticipate his next move and stop him, Harry reached out to rub gently at his offended thigh, as if that would help, his thumb caressing Liam’s inner thigh, dangerously close to the semi Liam was now sporting. Liam sent a prayer up to whoever was listening that he was wearing loose sweats, as he hurriedly brushed Harry’s hand away

“Uh, it’s…it’s alright, I’m good now.” He assured him, tugging at his pants even more to make sure his secret stayed hidden and ignoring Harry’s pout.

“Was just trying to ‘elp.” The curly boy murmured into his chest. Liam had to fight the urge to reach out to him.

“And you were—you _did_ , really I’m just—“ He cut himself off with a yawn. “Oh boy, I’m just really beat, it’s been a long day think I’m ready to turn in.” He admitted, consulting his watch for the time.

“Jesus, it’s five am already. Zayn, we’ve got to be up in three hours to open the shop.” To his dismay Zayn remained calm as can be, golden eyes lazily moving to meet his.

“You mean _you_ have to be up…it’s m’day off, remember?”

“You mean it _was_ your day off, but that all changed the moment you decided to throw an all-nighter in our apartment!” Finally Zayn reacted, throwing his hands up angrily.

“What’d you want me to do, tell two sixths of White Eskimo that they couldn’t drop by for a few beers?”

“No, but you could’ve, I don’t know, taken them out, showed them a bit of L.A. Surely anything would’ve been preferable to staying holed away in this shithole.” Liam pointed out, embarrassed to realize his chest was heaving a bit from his sudden outburst.

Louis cleared his throat meekly. “It’d actually been our idea, me and Haz got swarmed earlier because Harry just had to stop for some FroYo and we were spotted. And at first it was fine, two or three girls wanting pictures and for us to sign their shirts, but then more started filling in and before we knew it, we had to call Alberto and Paddy, our security to come bail us out. After that we decided a fun night in sounded like heaven, so if yer givin’ out lectures, lecture us.”

Liam deflated, anger receding completely now that he knew the whole story. “I’m not…going to lecture anyone, but I am texting Paul to tell him not to bother coming in tomorrow because you’re getting up with me, Zayn.” He said with a finality that Zayn didn’t have the strength to argue with, instead muttering a contrite ‘fine’ before bidding them goodnight and hauling himself to his bedroom, Niall wordlessly trailing after him.

That was nothing new, Niall usually shared Zayn’s bed after a bender, even when the couch wasn’t already occupied, it was just another element of their friendship that went unexplained that Liam had gotten used to over the years.

“Well, it looks like it’s bedtime for me” Louis announced through a yawn of his own, stretching his arms up over his head as he fell onto his back. “I call couch.” He threw in, grabbing a throw pillow to tuck under his head and settled in, his eyes reduced toslits as he smiled sleepily but triumphantly at his band mate, mighty proud that he’d beat him to it.

Harry however shrugged, completely unbothered. “S’alright I’ll just share with Liam.”

“Um…what?”

“What?”

“Nothing, it just sounds like you’ll be sleeping…in my bed?” Liam hedges, still a bit jarred by the whole situation.

“Well yeah, I’ve got to sleep somewhere, haven’t I? Louis' already called the couch.” He says motioning to the sleeping man. “The speedy little fucker.” As if sensing he was being talked about Louis let out a little snore of approval.

“Right of course, I’ll just go check the hall closet for any extra blankets…” He moved to do just that but Harry stopped him by reaching out to him, without making actual contact.

“For what?”

“The floor in my bedroom isn’t carpeted, so I thought I’d soften it a bit with the blankets.” Harry’s nose wrinkled up not at all hiding how much he disliked the idea.

“Oh right, cool. I can sleep on the floor, I guess…” Liam ‘s eyes widened in alarm.

“No-no not for you, you’re my guest…I meant _for me_.”

“For you? Why would you sleep on the floor of your own bedroom, Liam?”

“You—you said you wanted to share so I assumed you meant my room?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest, the motion upsetting his already iffy balance, making him wobble a bit as he shot Liam a stern look.

“No, I meant your bed, actually. God Liam if you didn’t want to share your bed with me all you had to do was say so...I’m an adult, I can take it.” Running a shaky hand through his curls he winced when one of the many rings he wore got caught, nearly yanking out a clump of hair out in the process. “Really, what’s even the issue here? I haven’t got cooties, you won’t catch anything from me, if that’s what’s got your knickers in a twist.”

If Liam wasn’t so busy wondering how he’d managed to offend Harry by simply trying to be a good host he would’ve found it adorable the way Harry could call himself an adult and then accuse Liam of thinking he had cooties all in the same breath.

“In fact, maybe I shouldn’t even share your room with you tonight at all, might be too risky, and I wouldn’t want to put you out! I’ll just go home or better yet, sleep in the streets! I’m sure they’re more welcoming on the corner of…” He paused, looking up to the ceiling as though it held the answer, finally he shook his head giving up. “Of whatever street we’re on!” He huffed, turning and drunkenly stumbling to the door where he gripped the knob and turned it at, first the wrong way, but finally he got the door open on the third try and stomped quietly, mindful of his sleeping friend, out the apartment.

However, just before the door can close all the way his head pokes back through. “Please let Zayn and Niall know that I had a lovely evening and thank them for having us.” He disappears a second time, but again as the door is about to close Harry shouts one last, “Good night!” through the crack and is gone.

Liam stands frozen in the living room, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. You’d think he were the one who’d been drinking all night with how slowly his mind was working, but he blamed it on how utterly drained he was from a long day that just didn’t seem to want to put him out of his misery and end already.

Eventually his mind catches up with the present and he finds himself eyeing the door, willing it to open and for a tipsy Harry to come tripping back into the apartment, or at the very least for there to be a heavy knock, because the singer’s forgotten how doors work.

When neither of those happens he groans and pats his pockets to make sure he’s got his phone and keys and dashes out after his inebriated friend.

~~~

Luckily Harry hasn’t gotten far and Liam finds him huddled under the awning of their apartment complex, shivering in just a thin floral button up with most of the buttons undone. It was surprisingly a good look for him, if a little impractical—it might’ve been mid-May but the nights still got a bit chilly in Los Angeles around this time, especially since they didn’t live very far from the water and tonight was no disappointment.

Liam thought this as he watched a particularly brutal gust of wind lick up Harry’s back, sending his curls eddying around his head and that was enough to urge Liam into action.

“Harry, what’re you doing out here?” He called out. Turning slightly to face Liam, Harry gave him a brief once over before sticking his nose up stubbornly and turning away again, moving away from the door and what little heat the building’s lobby was providing him when Liam inched closer. “Harry, wait, can you just let me…”

“Go’way Liam. I’m fine.” He insisted, teeth chattering as he put a few more steps between them.

“You’re really not; just stop moving for a minute. Not even a minute—for a second I want to…give you...” His voice becomes muffled as he pulls his hoodie up over his head, shivering when he feels his Henley top come up with it, revealing a sliver of bare skin.  When he’s got it off completely he looks over to find Harry now turned completely around staring wide-eyed at where Liam’s shirt had ridden up, he blinks owlishly before his green eyes dart back up to meet Liam’s. “…here.” He finishes, offering the hoodie to him.

“That’s your hoodie.” Harry blurts dumbly, eyes shifting from the hoodie to Liam and back again.

“Yes it is, it’s a bit nippy out tonight and you’ve only got that thin shirt on and you’ve gone uh, pointy.” Liam stammered, gesturing to Harry’s chest, namely his erect nipples. “Please take it.”

Harry gives the garment a considering look, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he finally nods his head, not needing to be asked twice, darting a hand out to take it with a mumbled, “alright” as he tugs it over his head and instantly snuggles into the still warm from Liam’s body heat fabric, breathing in deep with his nose pressed into the soft collar.

“Smells like you.”

“Sorry, I’ve been wearing it all night so…”

“I like it.”

“Oh.” Liam choked out in surprise watching as Harry continued to sniff his hoodie, before remembering where they were when they’re assaulted by yet another icy breeze. “Will you please come back inside?”

“I dunno, Liam, are you still planning to sleep on the floor in your own room?”

“I was, yeah.” Liam admits because lying is an ugly habit and he’s shit at it anyways, what’s the point?

“Then no, I’m not going back in there until you agree to sleep with me.” Liam’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead and his palms immediately begin to sweat despite the chill of the air.

“What?”

Harry clears his throat, burrowing down further into Liam’s hoodie to hide his smirk. “In your bed, not like…I didn’t mean...”

“Oh, right of course. I didn’t think you did.” He assures him, because of course Harry would never want that, want to sleep _with_ Liam. This wasn’t the Flintstones or some cheesy sitcom where the schlub of a husband inexplicably scores himself a foxy wife so out of his league it’s laughable, this was real life and in real life this schlub could never get the girl. “Fine, fine I agree.”

“Agree to what?” Harry presses, eyes narrowing to slits.

“Sleep with—uh, share my bed with you. Just please Harry, it’s really cold out here, can we go inside now?”

He lets a couple seconds tick by before finally shrugging. “Yeah come on, lead the way, mate.”

Liam is so blessedly grateful that he doesn’t give Harry shit for stalling and gets them back inside, into his room and onto his bed just in time for the younger man to pass out the instant his head hits the pillow, already snoring softly. Liam takes a moment to admire him, how angelic he looked for a twenty-two year old man with eyelashes fanned across the apples of his cheeks, fluttering slightly in slumber, the sweet curve of his pretty pink mouth that Liam would give anything to kiss. Liam knew he was in trouble from the moment Harry walked into his shop but he didn’t know just how helpless he’d feel being attracted to someone so out of his reach, so untouchable.

Sighing, he quickly got to work ridding Harry of his boots and wrestling the covers from under his dead weight to tuck them up to his chin, making him snuffle loudly, turning onto his side and curling up into Liam’s hoodie, burying his nose completely in the heather grey material.

Liam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cooing at the sight and instead went about his nightly routine, with the addition of fetching a glass of water and bottle of aspirin, which he set on the bedside table for Harry’s convenience.

By the time he was done the weariness of the day has caught up with him and he all but crawls back into his room, contemplating whether he should just grab a pillow and curl up on the floor despite the promise he’d made Harry, if nothing but for his sanity’s sake. But in the end he decides the possibility of offending Harry a second time just wasn’t worth the trouble and instead climbs up onto the bed, fully dressed and above the covers, making sure to leave plenty of space between them as his eyelids became leaded weights and he very quickly fell off to sleep.

~~~

When his alarm goes off less than three hours later he wants nothing more than to be able to smack it quiet and curl back into the ball he’d slept in last night in an effort to stay warm without the help of covers, but alas, the shop wasn’t going to open itself, so he rolls up into a sitting position, yawning as he reached up to the ceiling in a lazy stretch, lips smacking in an effort to rid himself of a cotton mouth when he suddenly remembers the glass of water he’d filled the night before and goes to reach for it, freezing when another thing occurs.

Harry.

Harry Styles asleep in his bed. Slowly he turns, expecting to find the singer still passed out and drooling on his pillow, but to his relief the other side of his bed is empty save for a slight indent in the pillow where Harry’s head had lain and it takes everything in Liam not to fall face first into it, inhaling the remaining traces of Harry’s shampoo.

He looks to the glass of water to see it’s only half full and assumes Harry had used it to wash down a couple aspirin and mentally pats himself on the back for the forethought. He was such a good host, his mom would be proud.

His relief is short lived as he takes in the bigger picture. Harry was gone. With that thought in mind he began to panic, fearing that he might’ve done something in his sleep to scare the other boy off, perhaps in his subconscious he’d done something like cop a feel in his sleep or oh god, _say_ something…maybe he’d made a heartfelt confession in his sleep and now Harry knew just how big a fool he was and mercifully snuck out of bed before Liam could wake up to avoid any awkwardness? 

Rising from the bed he stretches once more, this time stretching all his muscles and wincing when he hears a few of them crack. God, how can he be this old already at just 19? He made his way down the hall in hopes that Harry hasn’t left the apartment entirely. He can hear movement out in the living room as he approaches, as well as the telltale whistle of a kettle right before someone moves it off the burner.

“How does Liam take his tea?” He hears Harry ask as he enters the room and relaxes, he’s surprised to see everyone, including Zayn _,_ which was unheard of he was normally never the last one up but certainly never after _Zayn_ , must be an attest to just how tired he’d been last night.

They’re all sat at their tiny dining table that barely seats their usual three comfortably let alone four—five, if you include him.

All of them have mugs of tea in front of them and they’re arguing on what to have for breakfast when Harry moves away from the counter, starting in the direction of the bedrooms, newly made tea in hand only to look up with a start, just managing not to scald himself by spilling the tea when he sees him standing there.

“Oh, you’re up...” He trailed off and his face does this funny thing, looking somewhere between fond and amused as he takes in Liam’s sleep rumpled hair, squinty eyes and the pillow crease in his cheek that is almost always there when he wakes up, every morning without fail. “Made this for you, hope it’s alright.” Liam takes the warm mug gratefully and blows on it before taking a cautious sip and humming in pleasure.

“S’perfect, thank you.” Harry ducks his head; cheeks going a bit pink as he smiles up at Liam through his lashes, which catches Liam off guard, he didn’t expect that anything could embarrass the singer, let alone such a simple compliment.

“Great now that Payno’s up he can play Gordon Ramsey and cook us up something proper for brekkies.”

“Sorry, Nialler, but we haven’t got any breakfast foods left, definitely need to remember to hit the grocery store on the way home tonight…right now all I can offer you is some milkless cereal and store brand Poptarts.” He said making his way to the cupboards to grab the box down, shaking it at the blonde.

Niall groaned loudly in disappointment, followed closely by an angry grumble from his stomach and without another word he dug into the box for a package of strawberry filled toaster pastries.

“Anyone else?” He asked shaking the box a second time but everyone else just waved him off, clutching at their heads, though Liam didn’t miss it when a few moments later Louis reached out to steal a corner off one of Niall’s pastries, which was a brave move because Niall had a strict ‘I do not share food’ policy and was known to get quite violent when someone violated it, which the threateningly dark look Louis received in response, complete with bared teeth was meant the older man would soon hear all about it.

“Did you sleep well, Liam?”

“Oh uh, sure and you?”

“Quite, your bed is very comfortable.”

All chatter around them ceased as the other three stared at them with varying degrees of interest, there was Niall who was grinning knowingly, even shot Liam a wink because sometimes he could be a real dick, Louis who looked a bit too smug for Liam’s liking as he brought his tea up to take a haughty sip, pinky out and everything, and then Zayn, bless him, just looked a bit horrified and Liam didn’t blame him. He’d known Liam the longest after all and knew this was not his usual behavior, he wasn’t the type to let strangers sleep in his bed, let alone international popstar strangers with faces like Harry’s.

“Th-thanks? You can thank Sleepy’s, they’re the mattress professionals, I just provided the money. Or actually I didn’t even do that, it was a ‘congrats on your first apartment’ present from my parents.” Liam knew he was rambling and probably making a fool of himself, if Louis' snort and Niall’s quiet snickers were anything to go by, but he couldn’t stop himself, he was trapped in those sea foam eyes of Harry’s with absolutely no control over his mouth.

“That was nice of them, are you close with your family?”

After that the conversations resumed around the table and before he knew it, he and Zayn were ducking into their rooms, throwing on clothes at random with no time for either of them to grab a shower. Niall, who’d gotten a text from Bressie sometime during the night telling him he could have the day off if he wanted, decided to take the gift for what it was and go back to his to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Liam tried not to glare too hard at him for it.

Unfortunately, despite their lack of sleep and rushing, they were still going to be at least an hour late opening and setting everything up, but Liam figured so long as there wasn’t anyone there waiting at the door tapping their foot impatiently, Paul would never have to know and what Paul doesn’t know can’t get them both fired. When they’re outside, Liam can’t help but notice a sLik black car with tinted windows idling just outside their building and figures either Louis or Harry had called their security to come get them, he tries to ignore the pang of disappointment that this might be the last time he sees Harry.

“Well, we’ve got to head back to the hotel to get showered and changed, it’s the last show today and unfortunately it’s an early one, so we can’t even try to get a little more shuteye beforehand, got to go straight to sound check.” Louis explained with a defeated look, though telling by the smile he shot them not a second later, he didn’t really mind. “But it was actually pretty great meeting you lot.” He said, reaching over to ruffle Niall’s hair before walking over to the car.

“Keep in touch.” He called over his shoulder and he must’ve only been talking to Niall, maybe Zayn, but definitely not Liam, who he hadn’t even bothered to exchange numbers with before climbing into the awaiting car. Liam turned back to the rest just in time to see Niall engulf Harry in a tight hug that made something tighten in Liam’s chest, another reminder that this was it, Harry was leaving LA after their last show and soon he and the rest would be nothing but a distant memory to the singer. Liam would always be some loser kid who studied too much, missing out in life by living with his nose stuck in a book.

“None of that, Niall, this isn’t goodbye mate, just see ya later, yeah?” Niall sniffled wetly and mumbled something agreeable, finally letting his hold of Harry go and stepping back.

“Alright, Zayn?” He asked the darker man, offering him a smile. Zayn nodded back and grabbed Niall by the wrist and dragged him a few feet away under the guise of wanting a smoke and needing company to do it. Liam called bullshit but when he met Harry’s eyes there was an emotion in them that he hadn’t seen before, not in the whole of the two days he’s known the man and he was undoubtedly grateful to his friend for the privacy.

“So.”

“So?”

“ _So_ it’s nice to know you, Liam Payne.”

“Likewise.”

“Oh, you mean now that you actually _know_ who I am you mean?” Harry teased, his dimple winking out at Liam enticingly.

“Yeah, that. Don’t think I could ever forget you after all this.”

“This?” Harry pressed, tilting his head curiously.

“You know, getting to know you.” He said, waving his hands around. “Beyond you being a famous Rockstar and all.”

“Right, and I won’t soon forget the tattoo-less boy working in a tattoo shop.” Liam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a side smile.

“As far as you know, I could have some where you can’t see.” He challenged with a playful glint in his eyes, feeling overly brave for some reason.

“Have you?” Harry questioned, though the knowing look on his face told Liam he already knew the answer

“Well no, but I want one just waiting for the perfect one.”

“Alright, well good luck with your search for the perfect tattoo, keep me posted?” Liam scratched his chin and wondered just how he was meant to do that, he supposed he could have Niall text Harry his progress or a picture of his tat when he finally gets it.

“Will do.” There was a pause so heavy that Liam began to fidget under its weight as Harry stood there, watching him, as though searching for something. Finally he sighed and Liam figured he hadn’t found whatever he was looking for.

“Ok then, goodbye, Liam.” He said and for a moment Liam thought he was going to move in for a hug, so Liam quickly threw his hand out for a shake instead, more than positive that if he got Harry in his arms he wouldn’t be able to let him go again. Harry made a surprised noise at the gesture, looking down at his hand and up to his face, his eyes again clouded with questions that he didn’t bother to speak; instead he took Liam’s proffered hand and gave it a shake.

“Bye, Harry.” Liam whispered, not trusting his voice to do much else. Their hands lingered, shaking for much longer than acceptable, Liam relishing the feel of Harry’s soft, warm hand wrapped around his own but after a few more beats. Zayn cleared his throat, shooting Liam a regretful look at he tapped his watch, reminding him that there was somewhere they needed to be.

Nodding quickly, he dropped Harry’s hand and stood back, sliding both hands into the pockets of his jeans for safety. This way he couldn’t use them to grab for Harry again, or any other part of the other boy he could get a hold of to keep him here, stop him from leaving.

He watched Harry’s throat bob as he swallowed and it might have been wishful thinking but he thought the taller man’s eyes looked a bit wet as he walked towards the car and with one final wave he climbed in after Louis and Liam watched the car pull away from the curb and disappear down the street.

~~~

“I’m just saying, Li, that’s the first time a guy’s come in here asking for a tasteful tattoo of Wonder Woman that didn’t overly sexualize her like the ones I’ve had to do in the past—accentuating her tits and ass, having them practically spilling out of her uniform, and she’s always in the most provocative poses - but this guy he was a true DC comics fan. He had respect for her and already had a sick tat of The Flash on the opposite arm. I had a really nice conversation with him.” Zayn gushed, spearing a pesky shrimp with one of his chopsticks.

“Wow, you’re such a nerd, if only the people who are constantly drooling over you could see you go anime eyes over your favorite comic book characters.” Liam teased, chewing up the spoonful of rice he’d just shoveled into his mouth.

“Says the man with duck sauce on his cheek.” Zayn countered watching Liam try in vain to get the bit of sauce using just his tongue before finally tossing him a napkin. “Besides you’re just as bad as I am.”

“Nah, I just watch the movies, remember? You’re the one with the mint condition collection in a locked chest in the back of your closet you think no one knows about.”

“Fucking A, did Horan tell you, then?” Liam shrugged not wanting to throw his friend completely under the bus and reached over to steal a baby corn from Zayn’s plate, popping it into his mouth.

“How’d he hear about us, anyway?”

Zayn shrugged. “Said a friend referred him, you know the dude I did that huge mural of Superman’s home planet Krypton for? The one that took up most of his back?”

“Oh yeah, he was hilarious. Remember when he had me hold his hand during some of the shading?”

“God yes, ripped guy like him, who could easily bench press the two of us combined, blubbering like a big ol’ baby.” The two of them laughed at the memory, the noise masking the sound of footsteps now approaching down the hall.

“Ordered Chinese without me? Boys, I’m hurt.” Niall said by way of greeting, lifting a hand to cover his apparently bruised heart.

The other two roll their eyes because it was late, the shop officially closed up for the night while they enjoyed Chinese takeout in what used to be Ed’s work room. They would’ve ordered something for Niall but hadn’t expected him to turn up at this late hour, figuring he’d just stop by the apartment if he wanted to see them. “Also, look what I found loitering outside the shop.” He tacked on as two familiar figures crowded in the room after him and Liam was shocked to see Louis and Harry grinning at them.

“Bet you thought you were rid of us.” Louis cackled, throwing a friendly arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“Rid is not the word I’d use.” Zayn joked, looking just as pleasantly surprised as Liam felt. “But loitering? Why didn’t ya just come in? Door’s not locked yet.” Harry stepped forward looking uncharacteristically coy.

“All the lights were off and you have the closed sign on the door, we thought you’d already gone home and were about to tell our driver to take us to your flat when this guy strolled up, nearly scaring the shit out of us.” He laughed, pointing a thumb in the blonde’s direction. Niall’s response was of course to stick his tongue out and laugh.

“What’re you even doing here? We thought you’d be on the road by now?”

“Nope, all packed and ready, just need to tie up a few loose ends, say our final ‘proper’ goodbyes.” Liam could practically hear Louis' mental air quotes.

“What was wrong with our goodbyes?” Liam let sleep without meaning to.

“Nothing if you ask me but…” Louis' voice catches, noticing the dirty look Harry was now shooting him and quickly changed his tune. “I, uh couldn’t leave without seeing Zayn’s work, which I got a peek at on the way in and they’re sick…I mean, I knew you were the one to do Hazza’s ship, which is also brill. by the way, but you’re seriously talented, bro. I might have you hook me up when we loop back around to LA in August.”

“Oh yeah? Cool! That’s a nice chest piece you got there.” Zayn comments referring to Louis' ‘it is what it is’ tattoo that had been covered by a sweater the night before but was now on clear display thanks to a thin Stone Rose’s tank top.

“Cheers!” The two of them move over to the shelf where Zayn keeps his work binders and Louis mentions wanting a realistic looking stag tat, claiming it’s an inside joke with a few mates back home when Zayn raises a questioning eyebrow.

Niall takes advantage of his mate’s distraction to help himself to their food, content to just munch away while the others say their goodbyes.

That leaves Liam and Harry standing awkwardly near the doorway, Harry running a finger along the edge of a nearby table.

“Can you believe that?” Liam asks suddenly, as casually as if he’d asked about the weather.

“What?”

He nodded toward Louis. “What he said about our goodbye not being proper.”

“Oh yeah, I mean, we probably could’ve done a bit better?”

“Yeah? How so?”

“Well for starters, a handshake? Really? Those things are for strangers and business transactions.” Harry said matter-of-factly. “Best mates bump junk.” Pausing for Liam’s reaction he hurried to clarify further as he watched Liam’s eyes widen as a panic began to take shape. “But we’re not quite there yet, so no worries.”

“We are friends, though, Liam, and friends at least grip hips.” Liam gulped.

“What does that even mean?”

“A _hug,_ Liam, You were supposed to hug me goodbye, Niall did.”

“Yeah but he’s Niall, a natural born cuddler and wait, you didn’t hug Zayn…”

“That’s true but he was already too far away at the time.” He reasoned, staring at a point just over Liam’s shoulder. Liam knew Harry could’ve easily called Zayn over for a hug and the darker man would’ve gone without question but he decided not to argue.

By now the fingers of the hand Harry had on the counter started tapping impatiently, as though waiting for something, and Liam realized he still hadn’t replied.

“Alright, so how do you want to…” He started, feeling young and foolish, like he was fourteen at his first make out party, slow dancing with Ashley Robbinson and not knowing where to put his hands.

The words weren’t fully out his mouth when Harry sprang forward, flinging himself onto Liam, long lanky arms wrapping around him as though he’d up and float away if Harry wasn’t there to keep him anchored, and in a way he feels like he just might, as he inhales whatever fruity shampoo Harry uses, shutting his eyes when he starts feeling a bit light headed.

“You were just gonna let me leave without asking for my number?” Harry breathes into his ear, sounding sad and accusing all at once.

“I…”

“Don’t you want to keep in touch with me, Liam; don’t you want to stay friends?” He whined lips still dangerously close to pressing against the shell of Liam’s ear.

“Yes, of course.”

“Great!” Harry cheered, finally pulling back to grin at Liam. “Because I already tookthe liberty of putting my number in your phone this morning and texted your number to mine.”

“You did?” He asked, already taking his phone out, thumbing through his contacts until he reaches the H’s and sure enough, there’s Harry’s name with a fried shrimp emoji beside it.

“You can imagine my relief when I saw there wasn’t already a Harry in your phonebook…I’d hate to have to put Styles in, makes me sound like a right wanker, doesn’t it?”

“But it’s your name.”

“I know, but it’s like I’m trying to be something I’m not. Sort of like I’m a brand instead of a person, to my mates I’m just Harry or H, if you’re feeling really lazy.”

“I call ’im Hazza.” Niall provided freely around a mouthful of Liam’s hot and spicy beef.

“That’s fine; you can call me whatever ya like, really, just don’t call me late for dinner.” He deadpanned earning himself a courtesy chuckle from Niall.

“Hate to break up the cozy little party you’ve got going over here but Paddy’s just texted me, so we’ve got to get out of here and I mean now, he wrote in all caps and used like twelve exclamation points and you know what _that_ means, Harold.”

 _Harold?_  Liam mouthed, causing Harry to smile with a sheepish shrug.

“Well I got what I came for, saw Zayn’s work, including a few I might like to get next time we’re in town and I’ve officially hugged everyone except Liam, so why don’t you bring it in Payno so I can call it a day.”

“Oh good and I can hug Zayn and we can all be one hugged out family.” Harry cheered, clapping his hands as he made his way over to Zayn while Louis looked after him, shaking his head with a familiar fondness that told Liam he was more than used to the younger man’s eccentricities.

“Whatever you say Harold, whatever you say.”

~~~

They were about halfway home, Zayn and Niall walking a few steps ahead of him, arms hooked around each other’s waist so they looked like some kind of three legged beast when Liam’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

Fishing it out he unlocks it and sure enough it’s a message from Harry tempura prawn—he made a mental note to remind himself to ask Harry the story behind why he chose that particular emoji and wondered what Harry had him saved under in his phone as he tapped the message open.

_Wow there sure is a lot of nothing in between states_

Is what it read, along with a yawning emoji and Liam couldn’t help but smile down at his phone because of course Harry texted exactly how he talked, and wasn’t that an odd thing to accept, that he _knew_ Harry Styles, lead singer of White Eskimo that well, that he was looking down at a text from him on his phone at that very moment. He doesn’t think that will ever be a thing he can get used to.

He goes to reply, but before he can his phone buzzes in his hand with a second message.

_Miss you already :) x._

_~~~_

Texting Harry soon becomes a part of his every day routine and it’s a good thing that Liam was already used to seeing x’s in texts thanks to Niall, the Irish bastard, or else he might’ve gotten the wrong idea and stupidly got his hopes up that there was even half a chance that Harry could feel something more for him.

As it was he’d nearly had a stroke after that first one, knowing what x’s meant to Europeans—how they were kisses. Harry had ended the text with a kiss, to Liam; he may have freaked out a bit. But he would soon come to find that that was just Harry’s style, he ended almost every text with a kiss, handing them out like free samples at a mall food court.

He’s so random is the thing, though if Liam is being honest with himself, he wasn’t at all surprised. One minute he’ll send something as innocent and mundane as:

_Liam you up I can’t sleep x._

Or

_I’m boooooored if you were here we could play scrabble y arent you here? :( x._

And sure, it’s usually at some insane hour and Liam should probably ignore it at least until he’s at work the next day, but he’s never able to resist Harry, it’s becoming a habit.

Other times his messages are just little glimpses into a day in the life of a popstar. Liam loves those because they can be entertaining.

_A+++ sound check today!!! x._

Or

_Made a girl faint during meet n greet :(_

_Shes ok now though x._

Harry’s even known to come to the odd epiphany, and of course he has to share these gems with Liam, even if Liam’s just gotten off work and all he wants to do is pass out in his bed and pretendthat the rest of the world exists but then his phone will chirp to life and he can’t fight the smile that sneaks onto his face as he checks his messages;

_Think I wanna take up knitting if I knit u a sweater will u wear it? x._

Of course he would.

_Even if one arm is much longer than the other??? x._

Yes even then—especially then.

Or

_Right now I wish u were here with me cuz right now everything is new 2 me_

_Those are lyrics to a new song im working on shhhh_

Of course just like anyone Harry has a weird side and though he really doesn’t need any help, his band mates tend to really bring that side of him out. Liam’s certainly been brought to tears reading Harry’s texts about their tour antics.

_Did you know cats have barbed willies? Louis read it today in his snapple cap x._

Or

_Help!!! Will is chasing me around the tour bus naked!!!_

_He wants to put his balls on my head!!!_

Or

_Nick tried to get me to get a new tattoo with him today_

_But I told him I couldnt cheat on syco ink ;) x._

Then there’s the texts that make Liam blush and grow slightly warm under the collar, the ones where Harry gets jokingly flirty with him, and he knows Harry doesn’t mean anything by them, of course not but Liam can’t help but be affected, can’t help reacting when Harry says things like:

_Ugh just seen that new Beckham underwear commercial #hubba hubba_

_Hey you could pass for a young Becks…_

Or

_Someone threw a shoe onstage tonight :(_

_Got me right in the bollocks_

_Who does that???_

_It huuuuurt :’(_

_Wish you were here to rehabilitate me x._

_Get it? bc ur studying physical therapy x._

And Liam can just imagine the suggestive look Harry would be shooting him if he were there with him, or maybe he’d do that silly eyebrow-wiggling thing he was known for.

Liam loves all of these sides to Harry, of course, but he thinks he especially loves when Harry’s just being his regular endearing self.

_Just saw the cutest shirt with a puppy on it that reminded me of you x._

_Wanted to get it but it didnt come in my size #boo_

_Oops turns out I was in the childrens section no wonder :p x._

Or

_Just ordered a burger as big as my head…god bless America ! x._

_Update: failed to finish head sized burger, want to die now :S x._

On the rare occasion Liam will open his inbox to find a picture message from Harry and it’s usually some random black and white photo of a shoe or wad of gum he stepped on by mistake with some obscure caption that has nothing to do with the actual picture, or an even rarer selfie of the singer pouting into the camera because Liam wasn’t there to experience whatever he was doing at the time with him.

Liam can’t help but roll his eyes at those texts because it’s just silly for Harry to feel that way…they only just met and their time together had been much too brief to even really get to know one another. Most of their exchanging of information has been done through texts, late night phone calls and that one time they tried Skyping but the internet connection had been so shit it almost wasn’t worth it, made them more frustrated than anything else.

He’s also @’d him on twitter a few times, taking Liam’s measly 45 follower count - that had consisted of friends from school and a few distant relatives (he’d only really used the account to follow Jay Z, Kanye and JT) - up to a whopping 370 with a simple tweet: _@liampayne93 don’t you ignore me when I call you !!!_ Just because he’d rejected Harry’s call _one time_ in the middle of a final exam.

It’s only been three weeks since White Eskimo left LA but despite the distance, their friendship continued to blossom and he knew Niall and Zayn were keeping in contact too, if the outraged ‘I fucking hate him’ Niall let out one afternoon right before turning his phone for Liam to see the newest text from Harry, a picture of him with his arms thrown around two members of The Eagles.

It warmed him to know that Harry hadn’t just been telling him what he wanted to hear during their goodbye, that he was serious about the two of them being friends and wanting to keep in touch, that Liam wasn’t just a random dude he met while playing a gig in LA, but someone who actually meant something to him, was someone worth keeping.

~~~

It’s Friday night and he’s still got an hour before closing and he’s so utterly bored he’s actually contemplating sneaking down to visit Sophia just for something to do. It’s Zayn day off, so it’s just him and Paul in the shop and his boss has locked himself in his office to organize his bills and whatnot, since they haven’t had a customer in going on two hours when his phone blessedly buzzes on the counter, jittering a couple inches away from where it had first been. Liam’s hand chased it, grabbing it up and opening Harry’s latest text.

_Whats with u americans n your obsession with finding the worlds biggest fill in the blank? x._

Liam snorts and clicks on the attached picture, waits for it to load before outright laughing at the—black and white, of course—picture of the world’s largest pistachio, which Harry later uploads to his instagram with the caption: _Should I make this a thing? Take a picture of the world’s largest attractions in every state we play? Like for yes ignore for no :) x._

**_Lol no idea gess we just like 2 bowst about things, just wait until you hit texxas they say everything is bigger their_ **

_What next youre going to tell me the largest attraction in LA can be found in your pants? x._

**_Nope that wood be mr. rex but he dosnt live in LA hes about an hour n a have from here in Cabazon_ **

_Way to ruin all my fun Liam! Cant u just humor me next time I fantasize about your endowment?? x._

**_No becuz that is none of yer bisness_ **

_Thats what I love most about you li, you dont spoil me Xp_

Liam of three weeksago would’ve probably had a full mental meltdown after reading something like that but by now he's known Harry long enough to know that’s just how he is, he always says things like that the words just tumble out his mouth unfiltered. Liam’s quickly learned that he doesn't mean anything by them. He's always telling Liam how adorable something he's said, shaking his head fondly as he blurts 'who says things like that' and he likes to end all their phone calls with ‘love you li’ or tweet something risqué like _my shoulders killing me today wish my pal @liampayne93 were here to rub them for me._

Still that didn’t mean he’s learned the appropriate response to such texts, so instead he’s come to rely on the tried and true change of topic method.

**_Did you get those tat ideas I sent you last nite_ **

_Yeah I got them not feeling the quote, too cliché_

_The hieroglyphics idea sounds alright only do u really need your own name on your arm_

**_Well have you got any better ideas…maybe I shuld get a giant buttafly on my abs???_ **

_But knowing you you wouldnt even show it off so whats the point x._

**_Nor wuld the rest of us normal human beings who kno wat buttons are for_ **

_Touche but I do have an idea if you want to hear it_

**_What is it_ **

_You could always get ‘property of mr. rex’ across your forehead :D x._

Liam had to set his phone down before he dropped it he was laughing so hard, he sometimes wondered to himself what all Harry’s fans would think of him if they heard or read, as the case may be some of the ridiculous things that come from Harry’s brain. But then he remembers Harry’s pretty much an open book he doesn’t pretend to be something he’s not. Any cool points he’s receives are given freely of the givers own accord while he goes on tweeting about studying rainbows and French speaking rubber duckies.

**_Sounds perfect don’t kno y I didnt think of it_ **

Glancing up at the wall clock he realizes that the time has flown since he began texting with Harry, as it was oft to do and it was about time to start locking up.

**_Got to close up the shop now will text you when I get home_ **

_Promise? You know I worry_

**_Yes mother I promise_ **

_Alright then xx._

_~~~_

“What’re you smilin’ about?” Niall asked the moment he walks into his apartment. Liam looked up from his phone to shake his head at the sandwich in Niall’s hand.

“Nothing, just texting Harry.”

“Oh so the usual then.” Niall drawled, smirking as he made his way to the couch to plop down on it. “Did he tell you about that fan that asked ‘im ta sign her tits so she could get it traced for a tattoo?”

“Um no…”

“Huh, nevermind then.” Liam tries his hardest not to scowl at the thought of Harry signing a fan’s breasts because that’ll just open a can of something he’s been trying to avoid thinking of…the fans.

The thousands of people who throw themselves at Harry on an everyday basis—he’s read some of the raunchy things that are said to Harry in tweets and comments left on his instagram photos, the crude promises that are made for just a follow or an acknowledgement, the things that some fans would be willing to do for him if asked. Liam can’t imagine it’s easy resisting the urge to take them up on their offer, Harry’s only twenty-two, and he was just a man.

Liam _really_ tried not to think about it.

“What’re you even doing here? You know Zayn’s got that dinner with Doniya tonight, right?” Niall, who had switched to scrolling through his phone, what was left of his sandwich caught between his teeth—one of these days, when Liam was feeling particularly mischievous he was going to prank Niall by crazy gluing his fingers to that damn phone of his—glanced up at Liam with an offended look.

“I know that, god Liam you act like we aren’t mates, can’t I be here to see _you_?”

Liam frowned, feeling like a dick. “You’re right, my bad man. Did you want to watch a movie or something? I think we still have a couple episodes of The Amazing Race saved on the DVR to get through…” By now the blonde’s attention had returned to his phone so when his reply came it was a bit distracted.

“Huh? Oh no sorry, can’t, I’m meeting with someone for a night cap in a bit.”

Liam glowered. “But you just said…”

“No I asked you if it were _possible_ that I was here for you, and it is _possible_ …just not at the moment.

“So what you just came by to eat our food and scram?”

“Sort of, I also couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see Zayn all dressed up—you know he always spruces up for his family.” Niall admitted with a lazy shrug.

“Thanks a lot. Why don’t you just go with him? It’s a well-known fact that the Malik’s love you. I’m sure Doniya wouldn’t mind.” This causes Niall to actually set his phone aside, face softening at the hurt in Liam’s voice.

“Aw Li, you know you’re my boy and of course they love me, your family loves me too.” Liam can’t help but laugh, nodding in agreement.

“You’re very lovable.”

“I am, but there’s no way I’d go be a third wheel on their family dinner, I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Honestly, I don’t blame you.” Liam reasoned, finally tossing his jacket over the back of the couch before going to the fridge for two bottles of water, he returns to join Niall on the couch, offering him the extra water, which he takes with a smile of thanks. “So you’ve got a date tonight?”

Niall’s entire face lit up. “Yeah he’s a real cutie too I—wow.” He cuts himself off as something over Liam’s shoulder catches his attention, making his eyes bug out and his jaw hit the floor. Curiously Liam turns to see what could cause such a reaction and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he found Zayn stood admiring himself in the hall mirror— _of course_.

Not that Zayn didn’t look good, he always did. It wasn’t exactly a secret that his best friend had won the lottery in genetics and had a beautiful heart to match, but it was ridiculous the way Niall went almost catatonic when around him sometimes, like when he actually put effort into the way he looked for a night out for instance. Hanging up his holey sweatpants and threadbare t-shirts that he’s literally had for forever, following the motto if it still fits it sticks—the guy rarely threw anything away, swapping his ratty clothes for a tight pair of skinny jeans and his leather jacket, taking daring chances with his hair, he might quiff it one day, then rock an artful bed head on another and worst of all he’d make them all look good, every last one which was so unfair.

Tonight he’s opted for a pair of fitted black slacks that accentuated what little butt he had and an army green collared sweater, his hair, which he’s been growing out lately, was slicked back and pulled into a tidy ponytail. He looks good, of course he does, but he was still only human, was still their dorky best friend.

The same man who cries watching Finding Nemo and is scared of roller coasters, the same guy who thought planes did loop-de-loops in the air and almost convinced Liam to go halfsies on a van that was painted to look like the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo just because he thought it looked sick.

Liam couldn’t figure out how Niall kept forgetting all that.

Rolling his eyes as he watched Zayn smooth his eyebrows down, annoyed that Zayn had come out here to do that when he had a perfectly good full length mirror in his room. He wasn’t fooling anyone, Liam knew exactly why he was out here…fishing for compliments—they hadn’t been friends for over a decade for nothing. But of course that meant, as his best friend, Liam was contractually bound to comply and grudgingly let out an exaggerated wolf whistle.

“Lookin’ good, Malik.” On cue the darker man smiled into the mirror.

“Yeah? Ya think?” He asked feigning surprise, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his sweater as he twisted this way and that so the two boys on the couch could get the full effect, absolutely preening.

“Definitely.” Niall breathed out like a prayer. “If I didn’t know you were meeting your sister, I’d be right jealous.” Liam rolled his eyes a second time at how _pleased_ Zayn looked at the blonde’s confession and thought, not for the first time, that Zayn was a bit of an asshole—it was clear he had feelings for Niall and he _had_ to know the feelings were returned, because Niall was about as subtle as an elephant tiptoeing on bubble wrap and yet he continued to hold his tongue, stringing the poor boy along.

At least Niall wasn’t the type to sit at home pining and feeling sorry for himself while he waited for Zayn to pull his head out of his ass. He still put himself out there, took chances. Liam really admired him even if he was becoming somewhat of a man hoe around town.

“Anyway you were sayin’ about your date tonight...” Liam prompted; ignoring the dirty look Zayn shot him as Niall’s entire demeanor changed from hungry wolf eyeing his next meal to an excited puppy in the blink of an eye.

“Oh right, cute bloke called Luke, I met at Tesco the other day.”

“Are you talking about the new cashier—tall blonde kid with a lip ring?”

“Yeah that’s ‘im” Niall confirmed and immediately launched into the story of how he charmed the cashier’s number into his phone. Liam listened attentively, but he couldn’t help but notice Zayn frowning from the corner of his eye now that everyone’s attention was no longer on him, until he finally huffed back to his room to wait for Doniya’s arrival.

~~~

It was hours later, long after both Niall and Zayn had left for dinner that Liam could finally relax, contemplating a soak in a nice hot bath for a change—really wash the long day away - but before he could even move from his spot on the couch, his cell phone chirped, alerting him to a new text and he grins, all but leaping across the couch to grab his phone off the charger.

His brow furrows when he sees it’s from an unknown number but flicks it open anyway.

_Mate are you dead???_

**_No who is this_ **

_Oh good because youve got harold here worried sick_

_Said you were meant to text him when you got home_

_This is Louis btw_

Oh fuck, he thought because it’s been nearly two hours since he got home, after the boys headed out he’d gotten distracted by a duck dynasty rerun, the credits of which were currently rolling on the TV screen. Reaching for the remote he clicked it off and turned back to his phone

**_Oh fuck I mustve lost track of timeee_ **

**_Tell him I am sooo sorry_ **

_Mate ur fingers aint broke tell him urself_

Liam blinked down at Louis' text because it was so like Louis to be a little shit and give him a hard time about this; he opened a new message, intent on doing just that when another message came through to stop him.

_So payno…you miss me yet?_

Oddly enough he did, he may have only met Louis that one night, the entirety of which he was completely tanked, but Liam could still tell he was a pretty great guy, funny, loyal and kind, though he tried his best to hide it by being a prick, but through getting to know Harry, he’d also sort of gotten to know Louis, who Harry thought the world of and mentioned constantly.

**_Yeh sure like a whole in my head :)_ **

There’s a long pause after that, just long enough for Liam to start to worry that he’d crossed a line too early in their friendship. He’s about to backpedal with an apology whenhis phone goes off and Louis' name flashes on the screen.

He holds his breath as he opens it.

_Nice one payne in the arse, but just between us blokes dont quit ur day job !_

Liam saved his number in his phone under Louis then thought about it and added a soccer ball emoji.

~~~

If you had told Liam’s former self that one day he would voluntarily sign up to take summer courses he would’ve laughed in your face and told you to seek help for whatever mental problem you had, because he’s never been very fond of school—who is, really? But more than that, school hadn’t ever been very fond of him. For most of his high school career he’d done just enough to pass in all his classes, often watching the clock tick down to the final bell when he could finally be free like most did. His only silver lining had been the sports teams he was a part of, but he figured that his dislike for school mostly stemmed from the fact that it was mandatory and because he didn’t have any control of his schedule, or _anything_ really.

But in college he was actually doing pretty well, sure he had to spend almost every waking moment studying and has often had to seek outside help just to keep up, but it was worth it. He was near the top of his class and even had the option to graduate a couple semesters early, if he was willing to put in the work, or so his student advisor had told him at the beginning of the Spring semester, when she recommended that he sign up for the summer semester to get most of his general Ed requirements out of the way during a time when the classes were smaller so his professors would be much more readily available then during the regular school year.

Unfortunately that meant he’d only get two weeks respite from essays and exams and sitting through lectures at ass ‘o’ clock in the morning. But still, two weeks was better than nothing so he’d take it. Fourteen days to just lounge around and do nothing until his shift at the shop, it sounded heavenly.

But sadly, another misfortune was being best mates with Niall Horan, who refused to let Liam relax, insisting that he spend his break with a bottle of booze in his hand and his head in the toilet.

“You’re young, Liam; it’s time you started acting like it.”

Liam wanted to argue that ‘being young’ didn’t always have to be synonymous with ‘being foolish’ but he knew, by the determined glint in the Irishman’s eyes, that his words would have just fallen on deaf ears.

So that’s how he came to spend the first few days of his break, alternating between being dragged out to a club and being dragged out to a kegger thrown just off campus by some lingering students—it still amazed Liam how Niall caught wind of these things when he wasn’t even in school anymore. Zayn joked once that it was probably an Irish thing.

“Sort of like a spidey sense, he starts tingling whenever there’s alcohol to be had nearby.” It was too ridiculous a theory to be true and Zayn had been high as a kite when he said it.

Even if it did make a lot of sense.

The thing about Niall is, while he’s great for taking you out and showing you a good time, he’s complete shit with aftercare the next morning. So while Liam’s head is predictably jammed down the toilet, retching everything he’s got in him to offer, Niall and his Irish tolerance comes whistling into the bathroom, all smiles, as if Liam isn’t literally on the brink of death right in front of him, and asks if Liam planned on making breakfast.

Just the _thought_ of food brings on another roll of nausea and if Liam trusted himself to lift his head even an inch without spewing, he would send the other boy the meanest of glares. But all he can manage is an agonized grunt that Niall must take for no.

“Alright mate, mind if I help meself, then?” He asks and unsympathetically heads to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

~~~

Later that day he’s feeling a bit better after two mugs of peppermint tea, courtesy of Zayn, who wasn’t much better off then Liam, but being the more experienced drinker, he was better accustomed to feeling like utter shit after a bender. He’s showered and dressed in his most comfortable lounge pants, thinking about trying to eat something when the chorus to ‘Holy Grail’ begins to play, his ringtone and he looks down to see it’s Harry calling.

“’Ello?” He croaks, voice raw and worn from vomming all morning.

“Rough night?” Harry chirps into the phone, sounding much too cheerful for Liam’s liking.

“Could say that, why do you ask?” His voice sounds terrible to his own ears, he can only imagine what he sounds like to Harry, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Liam wasn’t at his sharpest.

Harry hummed. “No reason, just got a shit ton of incoherent texts last night from you.”

“Oh god.” Liam groaned, hiding his face in his hands to muffle the sound.

“It’s fine, but apparently you danced to one of our songs?” Liam thought back to the night before, most of which was fuzzy around the edges but he vaguely remembered Niall bouncing over to him as a new song began, a smile stretched a mile wide on his face as he shouted, ‘that’s yer boy, Li, that’s Harry’ before twerking away like an idiot.

“Yeah they played it at the club we went to, was one of your newer ones, I think…don’t take my girl?”

“You mean _Steal my girl_?” Liam could hear the amusement in Harry’s voice.

“Maybe? Was my first time hearing it, wasn’t half bad, though, if I’m remembering right.”

“Really? You liked it? Because there’s plenty more where that came from, three albums worth, actually.”

“Hmm might have to borrow Zayn’s iPod next time I hit the gym or go for a jog then so I can hear more.”

“Ooooor, you and the love birds can fly down to Philly for our next show? Hear us in person and watch me do my thang onstage, what do ya say?” Harry pounced, as though he’d been waiting for Liam to say something that would segue into an invitation.

“I say thanks for the invite but you do remember I’m a poor college student, right? I can’t just afford a plane ticket on zero notice.”

If he thought that would deter the singer he had another thing coming.

“Nonsense I’d pay foryourticket, for all of you. You’d just be responsible for making sure you and those delicious arms of yours make it here to me in one piece.” He couldn’t help the faint tinge to his cheeks caused by Harry’s words but he had to decline again, there was no way he could fly clear across the country for a single concert, more importantly he couldn’t allow Harry to spend the kind of money a trip like that would cost, not on him.

“Look I appreciate the offer but I just can’t accept I’m sorry, I’ve got the summer semester to prepare for and Paul probably wouldn’t let me and Zayn both off for the trip anyway, not to mention it’s so short notice—aren’t you on your way to Philadelphia as we speak?”

“Yep, we’ve been stuck on this bus for nearly three hours now and I’ve about gone mad, that’s why I called instead of just texting ya, needed to hear your voice.”

“Shut up, you did not.”

“I did, you have a very calming voice, Liam.” Liam bit his lip in order to contain the smile that threatened to take over his entire face, watching his fingers carefully as he picked at a loose thread in his pants.

“Well, sorry I sound like shit then, but puking all morning will do that to you.” Harry made sympathetic noise with his tongue and Liam was surprised how much better he felt because of it.

“Look the way I see it, you’ve only got a few days left of freedom before you dive back into the world of studying, so what better way to spend some of them then traveling to a new city to see a pretty wicked show, if I do say so myself. And best of all you get to see me…really, Liam, why aren’t you already packing your bags?” Liam can hear rustling in the background on Harry’s end but ignores it in favor of sighing.

“I can’t Harry, I’ve got work and other stuff to do. Besides, I haven’t even told the boys about your offer what if they say no…Zayn _hates_ flying and I—“ His phones begins beeping with an incoming call and he pulls it away from his ear to check the caller id and is confused when he sees Louis' name come up. “Haz, can you hold on a sec Lou’s calling me…”

“Ignore him, he’s been beside me for the last few minutes eavesdropping and trying to grab the phone from my hand so he can call you not nice names for not coming to see us, but I won’t let him, been scaring him off with threats of putting my big toe in his mouth again.” Liam pulled his phone away to stare at it in shock because _again_? “Besides Lou already texted Niall and he’s quite excited about the whole thing, told Lou to leave convincing Zayn to him, so now it’s down to you. You’re the wildcard, Liam…don’t let us down, mate.”

It wasn’t fair that Harry put all this pressure on him, it had been hard enough for him to say no the first time, especially when Harry threw in the fact that if he agreed to go he’d be able to see Harry again, after nearly a month apart.

And now with the other two pretty much on board - because there was no way Zayn would let Niall fly to the other side of the country without him, he had a protective streak that showed tenfold when it came to the blonde - he almost had no choice in the matter. After all, he didn’t want to be the lame ass that stayed behind. So with a weary sigh he nodded then rolled his eyes when he remembered Harry couldn’t see him.

“Fine alright, I’ll probably regret this because I really do have so much shit still to do but…”

“Shh, shh don’t ruin this with talk of responsibilities and shite, just let me enjoy this.” Harry cheered into the phone, then to someone else, probably Louis, he cried out, ‘he said yes’ and a second later Liam heard a loud hoot through the phone and couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking maybe he wouldn’t end up regretting this after all.

~~~

When they land in Philadelphia International airport the first thing Zayn does when he exists the plane is dramatically fall to the floor and pretend to kiss the carpet like a character in a goofball comedy, while Niall and Liam pretend not to know him, grabbing their bag and moving a few feet away.

Since they were only staying overnight before flying back home they decided to condense their luggage to a single bag that would easily fit in the overhead compartment to avoid baggage check. They each packed a second outfit, other than what they were wearing, and agreed to share toiletries that were sharable, except for Zayn who insisted on packing ten different travel sized bottles of his must have hair products.

Paul had been pretty understanding considering the lack of notice they gave him, but the two rarely asked for days off as it was, and though it would be a mighty inconvenient, he assured them that he would manage somehow. The only downside was because they had the following day off, Paul made them work until closing, meaning they couldn’t book an early enough flight to try and get some sightseeing done while in Philly, it was just as well though, because none of them really had the money for it anyway.

Harry assured Liam that he’d arrange for transportation for the three of them directly to the arena, since their arrival time was cutting it so close to show time. They didn’t even have time to find hotel arrangements to drop their luggage off beforehand, was just told to look for a man holding a sign with one of their names on it.

At first they couldn’t find anyone with the appropriate sign but finally their eyes landed on a man dressed as Elvis holding up a sign that said Neil Whoran and burst out laughing as they approached him.

If they thought that was the worst of it they were dead wrong, as Elvis—who’d actually introduced himself as the king, complete with embarrassing hip swivel - led them over to a bright pink stretch limo that was about as discreet as a sumo wrestler on a fashion runway. Niall and Liam just shrugged and allowed the man to take their bag to toss into the trunk, climbing into the car while people passing by shot them weird looks. Eventually Zayn followed suit but not without muttering under his breath.

“Remind me to hit both those idiots in the dick when we get there…help Harry hit those high notes.”

~~~

They arrive to the venue just in time to be herded straight to their seats by some burly dude Liam assumes is security and he is relieved to find they’ll be sat in the crowd instead of up in some kind of private box where Liam would’ve felt like a jerk. He prefers standing amongst the crowd, feeding off the energy buzzing in everyone around him.

As he looked around at the crowd –nearly every seat filled, he couldn’t help but think back to his first conversation with Harry. He was obviously being modest when he told Liam that White Eskimo ‘hadn’t quite made a name for themselves in the states’, if the sold out arena was anything to go by. He’d googled Harry and the band more thoroughly after the band left LA, of course he had so, he knew they’d been at it for almost four years but had only become popular in the U.S the last year or so.

But none of it ever seemed real until now, literally being shoved on both sides in the middle of a rowdy crowd of a White Eskimo show.

When the lights finally go down the whole building erupts in even more noise, girls screaming and feet stomping a sort of drum roll in anticipation.

All hell breaks loose when the band actually hits the stage, dancing in a conga line to their designated instruments. Harry is still nowhere to be seen and Liam feels himself itching with excitement, the crowd’s enthusiasm contagious as his body began to thrum expectantly, eyes darting around the stage wondering from where Harry would emerge.

His wait was short lived as finally Harry skipped onstage—actually skipped, his long curls down and flowing loosely behind him - until he stopped behind the mic stand and just stood there, grinning out at the crowd that was going absolutely berserk with his arrival.

Oddly he looked just as surprised by the turn out as Liam had been, eyes scanning the room, smile growing wider by the minute, causing the cheers to grow to almost deafening heights the longer he stayed silent. And Liam couldn’t help but notice how good Harry looked up there, with the glowing red light shown on him, a few errant curls flopped over his eye as he looked out at their fans.

Liam could see it now, why Harry’s fans went to such great lengths for just a glimpse of him. Like this he was gorgeous, Liam knew Harry was attractive but he’d had no idea to what extent, here and now on stage in all black, the tattoos on his arms standing out amongst his golden tan skin. He looked ethereal, almost too good to be real.

Eventually Harry ducked his head and said something to Louis, whose keyboard stand was set up right beside him, making the older lad shake his head and laugh. Turning back to the crowd he humbly began bowing, mouthing ‘thank you’ over and over again before finally taking hold of the microphone.

“What’s up Phil-lay!!!” The reaction was thunderous as the audience screamed back at him. “Man, if you could only see how good you look from where I’m standing…so beautiful guys, thanks for coming out to see us—you’re all great pals.” The crowd goes off again in a mixture of 'hell yeahs' and laughter and Liam figures it must be some kind of inside joke that he’s not in on.

“I’m Harry by the way and we’re White Eskimo, hiiii.” He gives a little wave that had the band’s drummer cracking up for some reason. “And if you don’t mind we’d like to sing a couple of songs for you tonight, would that be alright?” Again the response in near deafening but Harry just smiles back, dimple on full display as he nods his approval.

“Cool…cool, think I’ll take that as a yes? What do ya say, Tommo?” Louis shot him a thumbs up and a wink if Liam’s not mistaken, setting the crowd - mostly the girls holding up Larry Stylinson related signs - off yet again.

“Yeah? Alright then.” He mumbled and without further preamble pressed him lips flush against the microphone, launching into the first song acapella.

 _“Straight off the plane to a new hotel!”_ He growled into the mic, the band coming in to join him seconds later for the next verse and just like that, they were off.

He wasn’t familiar with this song but judging from the crowd’s reaction it was an obvious fan favorite. The music was loud and Harry’s voice was strong and they sounded good, so while he might not have been able to sing along by the time the chorus rolled around, Liam found himself throwing his hands up and jumping right along with the rest of them.

~~~

As the show goes on Liam gets progressively more into it, shouting along to the songs he knows and dancing enthusiastically to the ones he doesn’t.

Beside him Niall was going nuts, singing the words to every song and making friends with nearly everyone who stood around them. Zayn made sure to stay close to the blonde and Liam couldn’t be sure but he thought he caught the darker boy watching Niall more often than the actual band.

It’s during that same song that had played in the club, Niall’s current favorite that Zayn offers to put the blonde on his shoulders and Harry ends up chuckling mid verse when he spots him among the sea of fans and ends up dedicating the next one to his ‘favorite Irishman’.

By the time the encore comes around Liam finally admits it if only to himself that he’s got a crush and he’s got it bad.

~~~

They’re invited backstage after the show, Harry’s already there to meet them at the door and immediately wraps Liam up in a tight hug, nose buried in his neck as he inhales slowly.

“You smell good, like Liam.” Liam has to bite his tongue to stop himself from pointing out that he _was_ Liam

Introductions to the rest of the band are quickly made and when Will, the band’s drummer, hears the name Liam he immediately roars with laughter.

“Liam? He the one you’re always going off to sext in private?”

Harry’s smile vanishes, replaced with a look of shock at his band mate’s audacity. “I bloody told you I was _not_ sexting.”

“Sure, so when we’re on the bus and I see the glow of your phone through the curtain of your bunk at around 3am, and you make those dying whale noises and start giggling like a bloody school girl, you’re just having a civil conversation with a mate?”

“Yes, _god_.” Liam can’t help but smile at Harry's flushed expression, knowing this was probably a rare occasion, besides he looked adorable pinking up like that. Then Will switches focus to Liam and he’s suddenly not as amused.

“Riiiiiight.” He drawls and the suggestive look he sends Liam not only reveals he’s not at all convinced, making Liam blush, his face turning near purple in his rush to set him straight.

“It’s not, it’s not _me_ he’s been uh, _sexting_.” He’s embarrassed just thinking the word and turns a few more shades of pink having actually said it out loud. “Must be someone else he’s met on the road?”

Will makes a thoughtful noise, titling his head “That’s true could be that hot little thing he met in Vegas?” Liam’s relief at taking the attention off himself was quickly dashed at the mention of an attractive fan Harry had talked to after their Vegas show, making a ball of something heavy grow in the pit of his stomach.

“Or that bloke with the weird hair in Phoenix?" Haydn threw in, which was hilarious given the ridiculous quiff he was rocking these days.

Liam’s heart sinks further.

“Naw, I’d put money on that lad from Houston, think he’s got a thing for cowboys lads…” Nick added, miming throwing a lasso around Harry and pulling him in, the curly haired lad did not move, scowling.

“Enough you knob heads, yer painting our dear Hazza out to be a right slag.” Louis said, coming to his mate’s defense.

“You say that like it ain’t true, ain’t that right, Haz?” Harry did not look amused, tugging anxiously at the hem of his t-shirt and for a moment he looked like he wasn’t going to answer but after a few beats an uneasy smile found its way onto his face.

“Are you lads hungry?” He asked their guests, completely ignoring his band mates. “We usually go for food after the show before heading back to the hotel.”

There was a moment of silence, during which Liam feared that Harry’s attempt to change the subject would fail but then Niall, bless him, jumped up from his seat on Louis' lap, loudly clapping his hands.

“Dude, you’re speaking me language, could definitely go for a burger and fries.”

“Mate, we’re in Philadelphia, to not get a Philly cheese steak would be blasphemous.” Haydn joked and just like that the subject of Harry and whom he may or may not have hooked up with was dropped.

Liam’s quiet after that only speaking when spoken to. He unconsciously begins distancing himself from Harry, starting with where he chose to sit at dinner, on the opposite side of Harry and with two people between them and ignoring the worried looks Harry kept shooting him. He also refused to look at his phone, though he definitely caught Harry tapping out a few messages and then looking at him, but Liam figured he’s just tell him when he asked later that he’d forgotten to take his phone off silent after the show.

Which wouldn’t be a complete lie, his phone was on silent but not because he ‘forgot’ to switch it off, he’d put it back on as they were leaving the venue headed for the restaurant, knowing Harry would probably try to contact him throughout the meal. He just wasn’t ready to talk to him yet, was afraid what he would say—what he’d let slip out if he talked to him while his emotions were raging the way they currently were.

He knew he didn’t have any right to be jealous of nameless, faceless people Harry’s apparently been collecting in each state the band plays in—he and Harry were only friends and that’s all they’d ever be he knew that - but that didn’t make the thought of him being with someone else any easier to swallow.

~~~

Harry finally corners him as they’re leaving the restaurant headed for the hotel, grabbing the handle of their roller bag before Liam can reach for it.

“Hey, you alright?” He asks, playfully nudging Liam’s shoulder with his own.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure, just a little tired I suppose from the flight or whatever.”

“Whatever?”

Liam shook his head. “I’m probably just jet-lagged really, it’s nothing.”

“I haven’t gotten to speak to you since we left the arena, how’d you like the show?”

He manages a small but genuine smile. “It was great, _you_ were great, Harry.” He wonders if Harry can hear how tired he is in his voice because he looks like he wants to say more but presses his mouth into a tight line instead.

~~~

Their return flight isn’t until the next day so they have to make sleeping arrangements but after setting foot in the lavish lobby of the hotel the band is staying in, Liam quickly deduces that there’s not a chance they could afford a night in such a posh establishment.

Since there’s five in the band, one member usually gets a double to themselves and this time it just so happens that Harry’s got an empty bed, which he happily offers two boys then shrugs and says he doesn’t mind sharing his bed with the third. Liam thinks it’s his overactive imagination that feels Harry’s on him as he says it.

Zayn and Niall don’t hesitate to claim the empty bed, which leaves Liam wide eyed and gulping.

“Uhh, I could always take the floor, I don’t mind.”

“Don’t be silly, Liam, we’ve shared before and I promise to keep my hands to myself…if that’s what you really want.” He says, throwing Liam a wink at the last minute, which doesn’t do a thing to relax Liam or assure him that this is a good idea.

“Um alright then.” He says, if only for the blinding smile he gets in return.

With that settled, Harry grabs up his toiletries case and heads into the bathroom. He stops midway through the door and turns back to Liam with a suspicious smile that immediately gives Liam an unsettling feeling.

“Fair warning, though something you don’t know from last time is, I sleep nude.” All the color drains from Liam’s face, his mouth hanging open in shock as Harry disappears into the bathroom.

It’s no easy task but somehow Liam talks Harry into at least keeping his briefs on for the night and Harry grudgingly agrees, but even that image was enough to have Liam reciting the alphabet backwards to ward off his semi before Harry catches wind and thinks he’s sharing his bed with some kind of perv.

~~~

The next morning Liam wakes up to find Harry already awake, sitting up beside him and fiddling on his phone. He yawns loudly to let Harry know he’s awake and returns Harry's good morning and turns to face him in time to catch Harry’s smirk.

“You snore Liam, I didn’t notice that last time, but then again I was pretty pissed last time, don’t remember a lot if I’m being honest.” Liam yawned again to cover up his flush.

“Sorry, I don’t always just when I’m really tired.” Harry shrugged seeming unbothered either way.

“You’re also quite the cuddler.”

“Wha…?” Liam’s head snapped up to look at Harry because he didn’t, please god tell him he didn’t cuddle Harry last night. He prayed to any god who was listening that this wasn’t the case but the amused expression on the singer’s face told him his efforts were in vain.

“S’ok I enjoy being little spoon.”

He covered his face, groaning into the palms of his hands. “Oh god I am so sorry Har—“ Harry cut him off by placing a hand on his knee through the covers.

“Don’t be. I love me a good cuddle, just ask Lou!”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It’s not like that Liam, already told ya Louis' got a girlfriend who he adores. I just get a bit homesick sometimes, we both do, so we cuddle and talk about the things we miss most about home…Eleanor is always at the top of his list, by the way.” He added, giving the hand that still rests on Liam’s knee a little squeeze.

Silence falls over them then and it’s not altogether uncomfortable, all things considered, or maybe it’s because Liam’s too busy internally screaming at the fact that Harry still hasn’t removed his hand from his knee and he can feel the weight like a dumbbell on his chest making it harder and harder to breathe. He can’t focus on anything else and he wonders what Harry is thinking, why he’s still touching him.

He thought at first that Harry was texting one handed but he hasn’t heard the telltale tapping of finger pads on an iPhone screen. His eyes, which have been bouncing around the room, landing briefly on anything other than Harry or his god forsaken hand, but finally he risks a quick peek and is relieved to find Harry staring at something just passed him, curiously he follows Harry’s eye line to land on the sleeping occupants of the other bed, Zayn and Niall wrapped around each other like a pair of octopuses and smiles.

“God, they’re such idiots.”

“How do ya mean?”

“I mean, it’s so obvious that they’re into each other, but neither one will ever make a move.”

“Maybe we should help?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I mean, what’re mates for if not to meddle in their friends’ love lives, especially when it’s so painfully obvious. We’d be doing a public service, really.” Liam couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, eyes crinkling happily as he meets Harry’s.

“If you say so.” He mused, shaking his head. “What did you have in mind?” Harry’s eyes flash with excitement as his smile widens.

“Excellent question, Liam, you see I was thinking….”

~~~

They spend the next hour devising what Harry deems a foolproof plan on how to get their friends to realize they’re in love, with little help from Liam who spent most of the hour laughing at Harry’s more ridiculous ideas without offering any of his own, because who was he to stick his nose into someone else’s’ love life when he could barely manage his own? He was still stuck on his ex boyfriend after nearly a year, for fucks sake.

Regretfully he chances a glance at the time and realizes he’d better wake the others if they want to be dressed and ready to go and still have enough time for breakfast, to avoid traveling with a cranky Niall. It’s no easy task waking Zayn but Niall kissing his nose and whispering ‘wake up sleeping beauty’ does the trick just fine.

Liam and Harry can’t help but share a knowing look.

Harry texts the rest of the band shortly after everyone’s showered to see if they’re up and feel like eating, all but Haydn meets them in the lobby and they head to a nearby diner where Liam witnesses flirtatious Harry in action, as he sweet talks their waitress into fetching him an order of cheese sticks with his waffles, which Liam thinks is a disgusting combination, but doesn’t dare say so aloud.

At first she tries explaining to him that they’re currently only serving off the breakfast menu but one look at Harry’s pout and she’s suddenly falling over herself to assure him that she’d make an exception just this once.

The food is good and the company even better, with Louis being loud and brash and goofy as ever, keeping the conversation light and fun until it’s time to pay the bill. Liam tries to offer to chip in but the offended look Louis sends him at the suggestion, glaring across the table at Liam as he hands the waitress his credit card is enough to shut him up.

Harry reaches for the strawberry garnish off Liam’s plate without asking and pops it into his mouth and it’s not like Liam really minded, he wasn’t planning on eating it anyway. He was just thrown by the level of comfort Harry had with him already—they still barely knew each other, what if he’d been like Niall and got huffy when people tried to steal his food?

From the restaurant they go straight to the airport with an hour to spare, they say their goodbyes in the parking lot under advisement of their security, who reminds them it would be too much of an ordeal to try and walk the boys to the security gate, which would be as far as they could go anyway.

Hugs and handshakes are exchanged until there’s just Harry left and Liam suspects the taller boy had avoided him for just that reason as he slowly inched closer, bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking unsure if he was allowed into Liam’s space or not.

Truthfully, uncertainty looked good on the singer for a change, he was always so confident and self assured that it was kind of nice to see that even he had his moments of doubt. But eventually Liam figured Harry had had enough and he put him out of his misery, wordlessly spreading his arms out in invitation. He wasn’t disappointed when Harry rushed forward, stumbling over his own boots and pretty much falling into Liam’s arms with a deprecating laugh.

“We’ve got to stop doing this.” Harry breathed into Liam’s shoulder, nose pressed into the fabric of his tracksuit jacket.

“Doing what?”

“Saying goodbye, it sucks…don’t like it.” His voice had taken on a petulant tone that nearly broke Liam’s heart and made something flutter inside his chest.

“You’re a famous popstar, surely you’re used to it by now?” Liam teased, feeling the need to remind him, refusing to buy that Harry was really this upset at the thought of saying goodbye. “Every time you leave home to tour you say it to your family, and you don’t see them for months!”

“S’not the same.” Harry sniffled, still speaking directly into Liam’s shoulder, lips pressed so close that Liam could feel the movement through his clothes, making him shiver. “I knew what to expect with them…I didn’t plan on _you,_ Liam Payne.”

~~~

The semester kicks off like a gunshot and Liam finds himself up to his neck in school work after the first week of classes, with two papers already assigned to him that combined totaled ten thousand words.

Between school and work, Liam barely has time to remember to eat or do any of his daily chores. The dishes are piling up in the sink because god forbid Zayn actually lifts a finger to help. The laundry hamper is overflowing and the living room looks like the aftermath of a warzone, it’s terrible, but there’s nothing that can be done until he finds a comfortable rhythm with his classes, gets a better handle on things.

Worst of all, he’s barely spoken to Harry since leaving Pennsylvania, between his course work and their differing time zones, Liam often finds himself too tired to do much more than crawl into bed and pass out by the time Harry is free from band obligations.

But after weeks of telephone tag the two manage to set up a Skype date. Liam’s freshly showered, his hair still wet and flopping over his forehead as he pulls a plain white tank top on when Harry’s icon pops up on his screen.

“Hiiii.” Harry greeted, stretching the ‘I’ into a four syllable word like usual. Liam had to stop himself from swooning because it was just one of the things that he found completely endearing about the singer.

“Hey.” He returned with a little wave.

Harry smiled crookedly back before squinting his eyes at Liam. “You look different...”

Liam reached up to touch his face, as if he could feel if something had changed. “I do? That’s weird because I haven’t done anything different since you last seen me.” Harry tilted his head still examining him through the computer screen.

“It’s your hair I think, you’ve done something different? It’s darker and floppy…s’cute.”

Liam tried not to blush as he ran a hand through his locks out of habit. “N-no, it’s just wet from my shower, nothing major.”

Harry’s eyes widen with interest. “You just got out the shower?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d be too tired after we were done to do it.”

“Huh, makes sense.” Harry nodded, relaxing back into the hotel desk chair. “So, how have you been then?”

“Oh you know same old same old , Classic Lit is kicking my butt—every other week my professor assigns us a five page paper, it’s torture.” He whined the last bit and wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“Sounds like it, poor Liam.” Harry clucked his tongue, eyes drooping sadly in solidarity.

“What about you how’s popstar-ring?” Harry giggled, far more generously then Liam’s joke deserved.

“Fun as always, found out some kid from that werewolf show on Mtv was in the crowd tonight so that was pretty cool.”

“Which one, the cute scrawny one or the hunky one with the eyes?”

“Uhh, no idea—didn’t get to meet him, I take it you’re a fan?”

“Not really, Zayn and I tried to get into the show a while back but lost interest after the second season, but the entire cast is admittedly attractive.” Harry frowned briefly at that but not a second later he was smiling again.

“Guess I’ll have to Google them later on…so onto why we’ve arranged this Skype call.” He said bringing them back on track, steepling his fingers in front of him very businesslike.

Liam, of course couldn’t resist messing with him a little. “What? You mean you didn’t call just to see my pretty face?” He joked, even batting his eyelashes comically at the camera.

Harry didn’t laugh, instead holding his chin in hand and staring sort of dreamily into the camera.

“Oh I did, missed that dopey grin of yours and let’s not forget those arms—never can forget them.” He licked his lips, staring at said arms, making Liam fidget a bit in his seat.

“Erm, you mentioned the reason for the call...” He reminded, with an uneasy smile, trying to snap Harry out of his daze.

Glancing over both his shoulders just in case Zayn had somehow picked the lock to his room and snuck in, he leaned closer to the laptop for good measure, whispering directly into his built-in microphone, “the plan.”

“Right, operation: the copulation of knob head and wanker.” Liam raised a eyebrow but Harry just held both hands up in front of him. “Louis' idea not mine.” Liam hummed rubbing his chin in thought.

“Which one is knob head and which one is wanker?”

“Does it really matter? Focus, Liam! So when do you think would be the best time to put our plan into action?”

“Oh um, I thought we agreed we needed to start seeding first, planting the _idea_ of them being together before we took action?”

“Already covered since I know you’ve been busy with school, I’ve been texting Niall while Lou’s been texting Zayn.”

“I thought we were sending them serious messages only? Do you think it was wise to trust Louis?” It was a fair question that made Harry laugh, shaking out his curls.

“I made him wait until I’d approved his texts before he hit sent, we’re good Liam. Phase one complete, now it’s up to you to take care of the next part.”

“Right the trick-them-into-sharing-a-romantic-dinner plan.”

“Yes, have you decided where you’re going to ditch them at?”

“Well, Niall’s a huge fan of this new restaurant that’s just opened up called Nando’s, but it doesn’t exactly scream _romance_ , you know? So I was thinking of making reservations at the this classy Italian restaurant near my school, they’ve got candles on the tables and everything.”

“Fancy.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure _you’ve_ eaten in fancier spots but it’s the best I can afford.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Harry defended, raising his hands again just as his cell phone started buzzing somewhere nearby. Liam watched him pick it up and check the message, grinning down at the screen as he tapped out a quick reply and set it aside once more. “Sorry that was Nadine, apparently there’s a new pair of metallic pink Saint Laurent boots that I’ve just got to see.”

“Nadine, eh? Is she the one who’s been all over your Instagram lately?” Liam asked, mindful of his tone.

“Yeah she’s pretty ace, met her back in London while she was on holiday and we’ve kept in touch.” _Just like you and me_ Liam couldn’t help thinking, wondering not for the first time if he was even special or if he was just another shiny new thing Harry’s collected on his travels.

“You look pretty cozy in that last one you put up, are you two a thing?”

“What? No don’t be silly, Liam, we’re just mates. Besides, why would I want her when I have…um.”

“When you have what?”

“When there’s someone else.”

 _“_ Wait what? You’ve been seeing someone? Since when—why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m not, I’m just _interested_ right now, proper fancy them I do _._ ”

“Do I know them?”

“Ye—“ Liam watched, brow furrowed in concern as Harry cried out suddenly, jumping in his seat for some unknown reason, which becomes clear when not a moment later Liam finds himself looking directly up. Someone knows and it doesn’t take a genius to guess whose.

“Hello Louis.”

“Hiya Lame-o.”

“Hey! I am not lame, I’ll have you know I happen to be pretty darn cool.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Louis challenged, not convinced.

 

“Yep like the other side of the pillow.” He joked, proudly puffing his chest when that gets a laugh out of Lou.

 

Harry on the other hand is gaping at Liam, mouth stuck in a surprised little circle. “Oh my god, you didn't just...did you really just...I think I’ve just fallen in love.” He stammered, grinning fondly at Liam making the younger boy scratch nervously at the back of his neck, flustered.

 

“Hush you...as if...” Liam cuts himself off with an incredulous shake of his head and finally settles on, “yeah right,” ducking his head to hide his heated cheeks.

 

“If you think that changed my mind at all you’re dead wrong mate—In fact, you’re now even lamer!”

 

“Enough guys, we’re meant to be going over _the plan_.” Harry reminded them, voice going a bit high and whiney.

 

“Oh is that what we’re doing here? Discussing operation: get knob head and wanker to do the horizontal hokey-pokey?”

 

Harry nodded. “Among other things yes.”

 

“Great, did I miss anything good?” Louis asked, pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable. Liam only felt a little bad for being disappointed that Louis planned to stay.

 

“Not reallym we were just going over phase 2.” Harry informed him, looking as annoyed as Liam felt.

 

“Pfft get a load of you, ‘phase two’, sound like such a wanker.”

 

“Speaking of who’s wanker and who’s knob head?” Liam couldn’t help but ask.

 

Louis sniffed haughtily. “Niall’s the wanker and Zayn is the knob head…naturally.”

 

Liam snorted a laugh.

 

_Naturally indeed._

~~~

 

After weeks of pouring over his books and notes - he’s pretty sure he found a gray hair the other day - Liam gets his test back and just about clicks his heels in the air when he finds out he not only passed but got the second highest grade in the class.

 

To celebrate the boys take him out for the three Ds drinks, dancing and over all debauchery.

 

(Debauchery optional)

 

They go straight to the bar upon arrival and order a couple rounds of tequila shots with their fake ids before hitting the dance floor, well Niall and Liam do.  Zayn waves them away and pulls his ancient phone out of his pocket no doubt to play snake 2.

 

Liam’s feeling loose and happy thanks to the shots and doesn’t hesitate to giggle and grind up against Niall when he turns his back to Liam’s front, booty popping with what little the lord gave him to a remix of Rhianna’s newest song. They dance through four more songs uninterrupted, Liam can feel how damp the back of his shirt has gotten and knows there’s trails of sweat dripping down from him temples, passed his neck to pool at the collar of his t-shirt but he doesn’t care, this is the most fun he’s had all month.

 

A fifth song is starting up, something he doesn’t recognize and he could really go for a break and another drink so he hooks an arm around Niall’s chest, pulling him up close to whisper into his ear that he was going to bar to order a beer and asked if he wanted one as well.

 

The incredulous look he receives in return in answer enough, he should’ve know better than to ask a silly question as that—Niall was _always_ up for a beer.

 

They force their way out of the mass of dancing bodies but it’s not until they’ve made it to the bar, taking up two recently vacated stools that Liam realizes he can finally breathe again. You never notice how hot and muggy it is on the dance floor - generated by so many hot blooded people exerting themselves together and in such a small closed space but the air where he sat was much better, cleaner, or well as clean as the air of a club can get anyway.

 

Niall doesn’t even wait for Liam to order their beers, gesturing to the bartender with a head tilt and simply raises two fingers. Liam doesn’t know how the man does it, knows exactly what Niall wants from just that but seconds later he’s sliding two pints down to them and adding the beers to their tab.

 

Liam takes a generous pull from his beer and scans the club, wondering where Zayn’s gotten up to. Niall does the same, only he’s less concerned about their friend and more interested in the hot little thing with honey blonde wavy hair just down passed his ears, who’s only got eyes for Liam, eyeing him down from across the bar, nudging Liam in his side to gain his attention, pointing with his pint glass to the guy.

 

Liam’s noticed is the thing, while looking for Zayn his eyes had passed over the staring stranger with warm hazel green eyes that were just a bit too unsettling, how similar they were to a certain British singer’s he knew, then he did the worse thing possible and smiled when he realized he had Liam’s attention and of course he had dimples, because Liam apparently did something awful in another life that he was being punished for in this one.

 

“Oi Liam, don’t look now but there’s a hottie at 2 ’o’ clock that’s fittin’ to come over here and devour you whole, I reckon.”

 

Liam didn’t even bother to look over, shaking his head.

 

“That’s 10 ’o’ clock and I’m well aware.”

 

Ignoring the correction, Niall pressed on. “So what’re ya doin’ still here with me, go on over and work your magic, might even offer to take Zayn back to mine so you can have the flat to yerself.” He finishes with an eye twitch Liam supposes was meant to be a wink.

 

“Yeah like you need an excuse to take Zayn back to yours.”

 

“Ay it’s _your_ love life that’s on trial here mister, don’t try turning it ‘round on me! Why don’t you want to go over there? Or are you waitin’ for ‘im to make the first move? You saucy minx playing hard to get…”

 

“I’m not playing any such thing, I’m just not interested.”

 

“Not interested? But…he’s _hot_ …” He pointed out in disbelief like that should be reason enough for Liam to want to go over and jump his bones and maybe it was for the blonde, considering some of the dates he goes out on. “What more do you need?”

 

“How about good conversation? Humor, shared interests, any of this?”

 

“Sure those are all great, but it’s not like you’re looking for your soul mate in a club. It’s been so long since you’ve been with anyone. I’d settle for simple a one off to start with if I were you. Besides this bloke could have all of those things, but you’ll never know if you sit here staring across the bar at one another like some ill-fated lovers.”

 

“Seriously Niall, can we not do this? I already said I’m not interested.” He was getting testy and he hated it, especially towards Niall.

 

“Mate this isn’t about Dani, is it? Because we’ve let you sulk over him for almost a year now, and as your friend, I have to be brutally honest with you, it’s over. He isn’t coming back—ever and good riddance, he was way too high strung and had shit taste in beer.” Liam couldn’t help but laugh into his beer.

 

“He preferred cocktails.”

 

Niall threw his hands up in outrage. “Even worse!”

 

“This isn’t about him, anyway.” Liam mumbled, avoiding his friend’s eyes.

 

“What was that?” Niall asked, leaning closer to hear Liam’s next words.

 

“I said this isn’t about Dani…there’s someone else.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Liam nodded slowly. “I think I’m in trouble Niall.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I’ve done something foolish, something completely idiotic and I’m in way too deep to try and fix it.”

 

“What’ve you gone and done now, Payno… I’m not going to have to help you hide a body, am I?”

 

“No, nothing like that.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “I just may have fallen in love with an international popstar.”

 

“Is that all?” Niall asked, relaxing once more. “Mate, I hate to tell you but this isn’t exactly news to me. Zayn and I called it from that very first day but even if we hadn’t you, don’t think we’d be at least a little suspicious that you’d changed your lock screen to his picture?” Liam folded his arms on the bar top to bury his face in and groaned.

 

“Oh man...”

 

“But I suppose mates can have pictures of each other as their lock screen.”

 

“That’s right.” Liam agreed, though even he knew he was grasping at straws.

 

“Then again, that’s not even how I knew for sure.”

 

“When was it, then?”

 

“Besides the stars in your eyes whenever you look at him, you mean? I knew it the time we were at that Giants game against the Dodgers, it was a real important one because that one guy, what’s his name, was trying to break a record or summat and you ended up missing it when he did it because you were too busy texting Harry and you weren’t even mad about it.”

 

“I’m so screwed, Niall—why’d I have to go and fall in love with the most unattainable guy on the planet? It’s hopeless; Harry could literally have anyone he wants he’s been on dates with. Zac Efron –ZAC EFRON for gods sakes you don’t go from Zac fucking Efron to plain old Liam Payne, you just don’t that’s like ten, no _twenty_ steps backward. I’m pathetic.”

 

“You’re really not, now stop talking such rubbish. Harry is absolutely mad about you, mate—I can’t say that it’s in the way that you want because it’s not my place but you’re definitely one of his favorite people, you have to have caught onto that fact by now, come on.”

 

Niall poked at his arms until he finally raised his head to look at him.

 

“The two of you talk more than two teenage girls, you’re always smiling down at your phone at something he’s texted ya and have you seen the way he gets all weepy when he has to say goodbye to you? Like a girlfriend seeing her man off to war, he is. All that’s missing is him waving a bLiding kerchief at ya. It’s a bit ridiculous but _so Harry_ , he wears his heart on his sLive that one and you’re no better. The two of you deserve each other if you ask me.”

 

Liam has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pointing out just how hypocritical Niall was being right now telling him that he stood a chance with his crush when Niall’s been pining over Zayn for over two years. He didn’t though, because he knew the blonde was only trying to help and in a way it was working.

 

“So if you’re not going to go over there and ask Mr. Moon eyes back to yours then at least promise me you’ll tell Haz how you feel about ‘im.”

 

“Definitely not taking him home, he’s not Harry.” Liam affirmed, purposely ignoring the part about him talking to Harry and hoping Niall wouldn’t notice.

 

Niall wasn’t looking at him, too busy studying not-Harry. “I dunno, he’s pretty bloody close. Get a couple more drinks in you and you can pretend…”

 

“Gross man, I could never do that, not fair to the bloke if I were with him but thinking of another man…how would you feel if Zayn did that to you? Had you in bed but was thinking of I don’t know, Tom Felton?”

 

“Wow Lim, got me right in the heart with that one but fine, then what’re the chances of you telling Harry you’re jonesing to be his wifey?” Liam didn’t bother to dignifythat with a response and instead shoved the blonde nearly off his stool, Niall giggling the entire time until something catches his eye that makes him somber up right quick.

 

Liam followed his gaze to Zayn, sat in a booth clear across the club, unfortunately he wasn’t alone, he sat cozied up to an attractive blonde, his arm draped behind her head along the booth’s back. Their faces close as she giggled at whatever he was saying.

 

It was a rare thing to see, Zayn on the pull but when he did he really went for it and tonight he was definitely working his magic, judging from the besotted look in the girl’s eyes.

 

Liam turned to Niall, knowing he probably wouldn’t be taking this well and from the sour expression his face and the way he kept swallowing around the beer in his mouth, as though it had gone rancid in the time it took him to notice the pair. And Liam knew Niall had seen what he had, saw how much this chit resembled Zayn’s ex Perrie—could practically be her doppelganger right down to the clothes she wore, though she had quite a bit more tattoos then Perrie did.

 

So aside from Niall being jealous for obvious reasons, Liam coul tell that he was angry, angry that Zayn would willingly throw himself back into that situation, which maybe wasn’t entirely fair.

 

After all they didn’t know this girl from Adam, she could be lovely but it was more what she represented that they couldn’t accept. Knowing Zayn chose her specifically because she looked like his ex—his lying, cheating ex girlfriend who’d wrung him of all she could get and then tossed him aside when a better offer came around.

 

Zayn had been a complete mess and he and Niall had been the ones to pick up the pieces and they’d done it without complaint and would do it again because that’s what friends did but he didn’t want to have to, didn’t want Zayn to put himself out there to be hurt again when he knew Niall was sitting right here ready to show him love like he’s never felt before.

 

He’d treat him like a prince, never hurt him, show him everyday how much he loved him, and worship him— he practically did already.

 

Liam watched Niall whip back around to the bar, motion the bartender over and order four double shots of whiskey.

 

“Switching to the hard stuff, eh?” Liam tried to joke but the concern in his eyes belied his light tone.

 

Niall nodded, reaching for the first shot glass as it appeared, “need it.” He muttered before throwing the shot back, barely wincing as it burned its way down his throat.

 

Three more shots later and Niall was leaning dangerously to the side, ready to tip off his chair at any minute and going wax poetic about this one time Zayn did his hair up like Johnny Depp in the movie ‘cry baby’ all slicked back and sexy save for one glorious strand that he left hang in his face, looking like he’d stepped right out a scene from one of Niall’s wet dreams.

 

Liam just manages to cup a hand over the blonde’s mouth before he can go into detail about said wet dream when Zayn comes strolling over, smirking at them as though nothing’s happened like he wasn’t just flirting with a girl in plain sight, sending Niall into a drunken spiral.

 

“Sup boys? Good night?” Liam nodded, offering him a strained smile.

 

Niall however pulled a disgusted face, grunting bitterly. “Where’s yer friend?” Zayn’s smile widened if it were possible.

 

“Who Lauren? She’s cool but she came with a girlfriend and doesn’t want to just abandon her so we took a rain check and swapped numbers.”

 

“Dat’s great, never can haff enough frens.” Niall said in a robotic tone, his words beginning to slur together, which almost never happened.

 

Zayn must’ve thought the same as his smile faded, worrying his bottom lip instead. “You alright, babe?” Liam watches the blonde flinch at the pet name.

 

“Juss peashy.” Niall grunted a second time, reaching for his empty shot glass and tilting it up before realizing there wasn’t anything in it and started to motion to the bartender when Liam grabbed his hand, cupping it between his own instead.

 

“Oh no you don’t, I think you’ve had more than enough tonight, buddy.” Niall looked at him as though he’d lost his mind and tried in vain to free his hand from Liam’s grip.

 

“Don’t be daft Lilum, m’Irish, member?”

 

“I know but I think it’s about time we head home anyway, so say bye bye to the lovely bartender so that we can get out of here.” Liam expected Niall to fight him but surprisingly the blonde didn’t put up a struggle when Liam helped him down off his stool, steering him in the direction of the exit.

 

“Bye-bye lovey bartenner you make top drinks…yer a top lad!” He shouted over his shoulder as Liam dragged him out the door, ripping his other arm away when Zayn tried to take hold growling, ‘don’t touch me’.

 

~~~

 

The cab ride home is stilted and quiet with Liam wedged between his two brooding friends. One jealous and angry, the other confused by the other’s anger, and thus growing angry on principle.

 

Liam just really wanted to go home and get into bed, the joy of passing his test now completely overshadowed by his friends’ drama.

 

But mercilessly they pull up in front of their building and Liam leans Niall against the side of the cab while he pays the driver before dragging him inside and up to their apartment, Zayn trailing silently behind them.

 

He somehow manages to get the door unlocked and open one handed, with no help from Zayn and shuffles inside. Niall, who seemed a bit more sober, sober enough to walk on his own at least followed in closely after, kicking the door shut behind himself and catching Zayn right in the face.

 

“Niall, are you serious?” Zayn cried out, rubbing at his sore nose. “You can just fucking leave if you think you’re going to be slamming doors in my face in my own damn home, I won’t have it.” Niall rolled his eyes and continued into the apartment.

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.” He announced to the room before flopping onto his back on the sofa. Zayn glared at him for a moment longer, mouth hanging open agape at being dismissed.

“Great like I’m going to complain about not having to share with you, you damn blanket hog.” Zayn shouted, stomping into his room and letting the door slam shut behind him. Liam watched Niall angrily turn onto his side, facing the back of the couch and curling in on himself.

He went to the hall closet to fetch Niall a blanket and silently draped it over his friend with a gentle pat to his shoulder before retiring to his own room.

~~~

Things are still tense between them a week later, Niall hasn’t been by the shop or apartment in all that time, texting Liam to meet for coffee or lunch in private, not at all subtle when he asks if Zayn ever called that girl up from the club. Liam can’t say for sure because who knows if they’ve been meeting in private or not but he can honestly say that Zayn hasn’t brought her by the house and tells Niall as much, watching the blonde cling to that little bit of hope.

Zayn’s not much better, he’s a lot more quiet, smiles a bit less, is even more subdued than usual, but unlike Niall, he doesn’t bother to ask after the blonde—he’s always been stubborn that way.

It’s in the middle of a slow day at the shop that Niall finally comes breezing in and he’s not alone as a boy about their age strolls in behind him, shooting Liam a shy smile. He’s cute with naturally tan skin, dark eyes and even darker hair with a patch of blonde in front.

“Whey hey Li, is the princess in?”

“Uh yes but I thought…” He starts to mention the rift between the two then thinks better of it, perhaps they’d resolved things on their own.

“We haven’t made up if that’s what yer thinkin’ but my mate Cal wanted to get some ink work done and of course I recommended you guys—was hoping he could even get a discount if it’s possible.” Liam definitely had not been expecting that.

“Oh um, well I can always ask but it really all depends on how big and of what he ends up getting.” Niall nodded.

“Right of course.” Turning to his mate Niall clapped him on the shoulder, lifting his chin at Liam. “Calum, this is one of my best and closest mates Liam, Payno this is Calum from the restaurant.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at the name but offered Calum a wave as he eyed the boy in front of him, the name triggering more than a few memories, as he recalled instances where Niall was distracted by his phone during a movie night only to find out later that Niall had been texting with a ‘mate’ named Calum from work, or all the times he’d flaked on plans with Liam and Zayn because something had come up and he had to go meet Calum somewhere.

Normally this wouldn’t be so concerning, Niall made friends all the time, went out on a date with a new person on a day to day basis but this was different, Niall didn’t usually date the same person twice, didn’t smile so big, his face threatening to split in half at something they said in a text. He knew he should be a good friend and encourage this behavior, maybe if he got serious with someone he could finally get over Zayn.

But a bigger part of him knew doing so would hurt Zayn and he couldn’t give up on them because Zayn was in love with Niall, he knew it, Louis and Harry knew it, hell, aliens in space probably knew it. Everyone it seemed knew of Zayn’s feelings except Niall and himself, and it was so frustrating because he knew how happy they could make each other, far better than the pathetic miserable shells they’d become ever since going to the club a week ago.

“Calum, hey, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Same here mate…Niall never shuts up about you and Zayn and two other blokes he refers to as Larry.”

“Is that right?” Liam asked, sneering at the blonde, who at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Nice accent by the way…Australian? Niall didn’t mention that bit.”

“Oh yeah, came down to visit my cousin who lives with Niall, you may know her, Melissa? Was only supposed to stay a week at most but I fell in love with LA, talked to Niall about it and he found me a job at Bressie’s so I could stay.”

“Well, wasn’t that nice of him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m his hero, is Zayn in or not?”

Liam nodded. “He’s in, you know where you’ll find him.”

“Don’t wanna go back there yet, can’t you just call him out front you’ve got a customer here, Li, do yer job.” Liam glared, not appreciating Niall’s tone but did as told.

“Zayn! You’re needed for a consultation!” He hollered, sending Niall a look as if to say _satisfied?_

A moment later Zayn shuffled out from back still rubbing sleepily at his eyes “Jesus, Li, I was sleeping what did you wa—oh.” He freezes the moment he sees just who Liam called him out there for.

Niall smiles over at Zayn, though anyone could tell it’s forced and doesn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. “Hey Zee, my mate Calum here came to get some work done and I told him you were the best so don’t make me out to be a liar, yeah?” he joked, laughing uncomfortably.

Looking back and forth between Calum and Niall he finally shakes his head. “Um…sorry but I can’t.” Niall’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead in shock.

“What? Why not?” Zayn shrugged, bringing his arms up to hug himself as he looks everywhere but at the blonde.

“I just can’t, nothing personal, I just can’t do it…I’m—I’m sorry alright?” He blurted out before spinning around and hightailing it back to his workroom.

Niall and Liam meet eyes but it’s Niall who breaks first. “What’s up with him?”

Liam lets out a tired breath. “He’s been a bit irritable all morning, I would’ve warned you but I figured since this was for business not pleasure he’d be a bit more professional than that”

Moving over to the work computer Liam pulled up the weekly calendar before addressing Calum. “Listen, how about I schedule you for another day—when Zayn’s in a better mood? I’ll even give you a good deal no matter what you decide to get.”

Calum, who’d looked uncomfortable from the moment Zayn appeared, sending him one of the filthiest looks Liam has ever seen him give anyone, finally brightened up. “Sounds good to me mate, cheers.”

They worked out when was the best time and date to set up an appointment and when they were done Calum thanked him and walked towards the door, turning only to see if Niall was following, he wasn’t.

“You go on without me, Cal, I’ve got a bone to pick with my annoyingly good looking best friend.” Calum didn’t need to be told twice and with a faint ‘see ya’ he was gone.

“Niall, come on, you really don’t want to do this when he’s in a mood, do you?” Liam tried to reason with his friend as he strode determinedly towards the short hallway that led to Zayn.

“I’m sorry, Liam, but if not now, when? He’s _always_ in a mood these days and I’m bloody sick of it.” He started off again and this time Liam didn’t stop him, waiting a couple seconds before he stood and quietly followed, ready to intervene if things got too intense.

He watches Niall enter Zayn’s workstation without knocking, only to find Zayn leaning against the counter reading a comic book of all things. Liam could see the fight on Niall’s face as he tried not to be endeared.

“Zayn, what the fuck was that?”

The darker boy doesn’t react, let alone reply, instead he calmly turns to the next page, as though Niallwasn’t even there.

“I’m not messing around here, Zayn, why the fuck were you such a dick to my friend?” This at least elicits a response.

“Your ‘friend’, right.” Zayn snorted, still not looking up from his comic book.

Niall’s hands ball up into fists at his sides in annoyance and without thinking he reaches out to snatch the comic from Zayn’s hands.

“Dude if you had ripped that…” Zayn growled in warning.

“…it would’ve been your own damn fault for being an arse,” Niall growled back.“Now that I have your attention, what did you mean by that? Calum is my mate, since when do you have a problem with me making friends?”

“Friends. Like Greg was a friend? Or Jade or maybe Luke…you make so many friends it’s kinda hard to keep track of them all.” Zayn spat, voice dripping with disdain.

“Zayn, those aren’t friends, or not _just_ friend, but Calum is different. We work together for one, and as you know I don’t date people from the job.”

Zayn scoffed. “No of course not, I guess that makes Cher chopped liver then?” Niall opened his mouth to argue then decided against it.

“Ok, ok, one time, I fucked up _one time_ but thankfully me and Cher are good now, and I vowed never again after that. What’s it even to you who I do and don’t date, Zayn, you never cared before.”

Zayn’s head snaps up from where he’s been staring at his boots and the look he sends Niall is equal parts red hot anger and also so much sadness that Niall has to look away.

 “Who says I never cared before?” Zayn asks voice just above a whisper.

“Um…”

Zayn sucked his teeth smugly. “That’s what I thought, now give me back my comic book, I’m sure Calum’s waiting for you…”

Niall didn’t at all care for the other boy’s tone and Liam could tell he was growing angrier with every smirk Zayn sent him like he was the victim in all this, that he wasn’t just as much to blame for their current row.

“You’re one to talk…you didn’t care the other night when you were making friends of yer own, with Perrie’s bloody long lost twin!” Liam gulped, watching Zayn’s eyes go impossibly wide for a second before his face twisted into a grimace.

“Get out, get the fuck out right now, Niall, I can’t believe you would…”

“It’s the truth, she looked like an older Perrie with tattoos.” Zayn shook his head, gesturing to the door.

“Fuck you, I’m not going to ask you again, _get out_!”

“No.” Niall said, pointedly taking a seat in Zayn’s tattoo chair to show he meant business. “Not until you tell me the real reason you won’t work on Calum, you owe me at least that much.”

“I don’t owe you shit.” Zayn spat.

“Zayn.” Niall choked out in surprise, because in all their years of friendship Zayn has never spoken to him like that and Liam could tell the moment Zayn realized it too, looking like he was just as confused about how they’d gotten to this point as Niall was.

The look was gone just as quickly as it appeared as Zayn stubbornly locked his jaw.

“Besides, it’s a bit hypocritical of you to bring up Lauren and her resemblance to Perrie when Calum could literally pass for a younger me…though I haven’t had a blonde streak since 2012.”

“I have no idea what you’re getting at, we’re just mates.” He insisted, causing an overly sweet smile onto Zayn’s face.

“Well that’s all Lauren and I are as well. Now that that’s settled can I get back to my reading?” He asked holding his hand out for his comic but again Niall shook his head.

“No you can’t because I’ll be needing you to get your tat gun out to do me with.” Liam’s sure his face reflected Zayn’s perfectly.

“What are you talking about?” Niall sits back in the chair.

“Think I’m finally ready.”

“Ready for what? A tattoo?” At the blonde’s nod Zayn couldn’t help but let out a short bark of laughter. “Yeah, right tell me another one, you’re deathly afraid of needles, remember?”

“Don’t care, Zen, want you to do me, tat me up, go on.” He repeated, holding his arm out to him, the paler side facing up towards the ceiling.

Zayn bit his lip. “You think I won’t? I’ll give you a damn unicorn or maybe a big fat cock smack dab in the middle of your forehead? Don’t fucking tempt me, kid.” He threatened grabbing his gun up and holding it above Niall’s arm, Liam knew he wouldn’t actually do it…not without sanitizing everything first but Niall didn’t even flinch just raised his chin in challenge.

“Go on then do it, I dare ya…anything you want anywhere you want, you’ve been talking about what I should get for ages, well, here’s yer chance.”

“Niall…” Zayn gasped out as though he didn’t have enough breath in him to say more.

“What? I’m not good enough to have a Zayn original tat?” Niall asked, growing angry at Zayn’s hesitance.

“I didn’t _say_ that…”

“Think I can’t afford it, then?” He prodded, expression going colder by the second.

“It’s not that, you know it’s not…” Zayn tried to argue but it was no use, his words falling on deaf ears.

“Then do it Zayn, what’s the issue here? You?”

“I can’t, fuck Niall, I can’t, alright?” Zayn howled, dropping the tat gun back to the counter and grabbing at the sides of his head.

“What’re you out of ink or?”

He shook his head. “No I can’t because it’s _you_ and I don’t want to tattoo you, don’t want anyone to ever tat you, you’re perfect just as you are.” Zayn confessed, his voice trembling.

“Pfft I’m not perfect, Zayn.” Niall insisted but Liam could see his hands shaking even from where he stood.

“You are to me.” He mumbled quietly into his chest.

“Zayn, what? Do’ya mean it?” The darker man bravely raised his eyes to meet Niall’s blues.

“God yes I…” Before he can say another word Niall is scrabbling up out of the chair, cupping Zayn’s face in his hands, looking for permission in Zayn’s eyes.

He must find it because in time it takes Liam to blink, they’re suddenly kissing.

~~~

Louis and Harry are a bit disappointed when they hear that Zayn and Niall got together all on their own, moaning about all their hard work wasted, but quickly get over it after a few seconds of pouting, congratulating their two friends over Skype and Louis even issues an apology for the lack of ‘congratulations on the sex’ cake, making the two boys blush and mumble that they’re taking things slow.

Liam can vouch for them since the walls in their apartment are so freaking thin that he’ll definitely get an earful when they finally decide to consummate their relationship.

But as happy as he is for his friends, he’s also a little envious of what they have; jealous that they were able to get their acts together and finally tell each other how they felt. Which is pretty silly of him because it’s not like being with Harry was even an option, because just the thought of being with Harry was nothing but a childish fantasy.

They lived in two completely different worlds and despite what Niall had said all those weeks ago in the club about Harry having stars in his eyes when he talked to or about Liam and how he got over emotional about having to say goodbye—Liam knew that was just Harry being Harry, he lived to make others happy whether that was through his music, telling a lame joke to make someone smile, or simply following someone on twitter.

He had this way of making someone feel like they were the most important person on the planet even just for a moment—it was a gift, Liam tried not to take it to heart, reminding himself that Harry was a natural born people pleaser, it’s just what he did. Liam wasn’t special.

He’s close to falling asleep in the middle of English lit, he’d overslept and arrived just before class started and by then the only seats available were in the very back, which was terrible for someone like Liam who had trouble focusing as it was and usually made sure to sit in front to resist the urge to sneak his phone out to text during class.

Which is exactly what happens midway through, he brings his hand up to his mouth to cover a yawn, blinking his eyes rapidly to stay awake and finally just fishes his phone out of his coat pocket and unlocks it to find four messages: two from Louis, one from Harry and one from his sister Ruth to ask him if he was still coming home for his birthday.

He figured he’d get his reply to Ruth out of the way first and tapped a simple **_Yep_** followed by the balloon emoji and hit send.

Then moved on to Louis' texts, wanting to save Harry’s for last. The first message is a picture so he pretends to take notes on whatever his professor is rambling about while he waits for it to load—they’re currently studying Thoreau and he honestly couldn’t be less interested if you paid him.  He glances at his phone a few minutes later and almost blows his own cover by squeaking at the sight.

It’s a picture of Harry, probably unaware that Louis is even there let alone sneaking a picture of him, he’s curled up in the corner of a long couch in what looks like some random dressing room in bumblefuck U.S.A, he’s got his lyrics journal open on his lap and looks to be scribbling into it, face pensive.

None of that is cause for Liam’s reaction though, he barely noticed any of that at first, truthfully, too focused on what Harry was wearing, sitting there looking soft and comfy in _his_ hoodie. The one he gave him the night he came home to find everyone drunk in his apartment, he hadn’t even realized that Harry never returned it, not even when he and the boys met them in Philly there’d been no mention of his hoodie, but even more than that he was surprised to find that Harry still _wore_ it. Swiping to Louis' next message he nearly choked on his next breath, inhaling too quickly.

_He never takes the bloody thing off anymore #ridiculous boys being ridiculous_

Was what Louis' second message read, completely throwing his best friend under the bus for the little hoodie thief he was, though Liam didn’t quite get what he meant by the hashtag he tacked on at the end. Was he saying that Harry was ridiculous for wearing Liam’s old ratty hoodie when he probably had a suitcase full of designer clothing that he could be wearing instead?

He was still mulling this over, reeling from this new information as he opened his last and final message.

_Once in a lifetime…It's just right :) x._

Liam couldn’t help but smile down at his phone, Harry did this on occasion, sent him random lyrics to the songs he was working on, some that had the potential to make it onto an album someday and others that would never leave the pages of Harry’s journal, but to Liam they all were amazing. He didn’t understand how Harry wasn’t recognized more for his songwriting abilities over who he was dating or what his favorite fruit was.

 

It made him tingle a bit knowing that Harry had thought these particular lyrics up while wrapped in his hoodie, assuming this was a line from whatever Harry was working on in the picture Louis sent him and foolishly it made him feel like he’d had a hand in it, like it was because of _his hoodie_ that Harry was so warm and comfortable putting him in the perfect writing mood. He jokingly pondered if he had an argument for getting a cut of the earnings that song made if it say won a Grammy or some other prestigious award.

 

He was about to tap out a response his usual:

****

**_Thats beutiful Haz no wunder all ur fans fall in luv with u wen u sing these sorta words 2 them_ **

 

When a piece of paper suddenly landed on his desk in front of him. He stared down at it, folded neatly into a square then looked around him for the culprit, his eyes stopping on the boy beside him, who was suspiciously staring forward but with an amused little quirk to his lip that told Liam all he needed to know.

For curiosity sake he began to unfold it feeling a bit giddy like he was back in high school as he finally got it open and read:

**Hi!**

That was it, directly in the middle of the page was the single word and he couldn’t help but pout a bit in disappointment. He was about to fold it back up when he spotted a second message, at the very bottom of the page and printed smaller were the words **turn over** with a little arrow for good measure. So Liam turned the page over…

**My name is Bradley**

**I’m a Senior who unwisely avoided taking this class until now**

**I hate Classical Literature 101**

**I love cheese & watching cat videos **

**And I’ve been watching you for the last fifteen minutes glancing down at your phone and think you have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen**

**Coffee maybe?**

**P.s please don’t think I’m a creep for staring at you for fifteen minutes**

Liam is speechless, this has never happened to him before, these sort of things do not normally happen to people like him, hell he’s not sure these things are even supposed to happen outside of romantic comedies. Liam traces Bradley’s curly handwriting with his finger, studying the other boy from the corner of his eye as he jots down whatever the professor has just said.

He’s quite good looking, with wavy chestnut hair that could probably be curly if he grew it out a bit, warm trusting eyes and a impish little grin, he certainly didn’t have an confidence issues, something that Liam found infinitely attractive and most important of all he’s shown an interest in Liam and actually took the initiative and made the first move…Liam was genuinely flattered.

_Hello Bradley,_

_I’m Liam_

_I’m only a sophmore but I’m taking summer corses too graduate early_

_I hate Classic Lit 101_

_I love music & interesting tattoos_

_And I’m very flattered, your not so bad yourself_

_TBD…_

_Ps your totally a creeper don’t lie to yourself_

He folds it carefully back into a perfect square and fakes a stretch in order to toss it onto Bradley’s desk. He watches from his peripheral as Bradley reads his reply, smile growing bigger and bigger the longer he reads and Liam can’t help but think that Bradley’s got a pretty nice smile too.

It’s only about five minutes later that their professor dismisses the class and Liam begins gathering his things up as slowly as possible, wanting to give Bradley the opportunity to approach him and he wasn’t disappointed when after a few seconds a throat was cleared. Liam glanced over to see Bradley smiling out the corner of his mouth.

“TBD, eh?” Liam ducks his head bashfully lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

“Yeah, thought I’d give you a chance to try and impress me before I flat out turned you down.” He said, adding a wink to show he was only teasing.

The professor finished packing up and called out to them to have a pleasant evening before leaving the room.

Bradley scoots his chair closer.

“Is that right? What makes you think you’ll be turning me down, huh? You haven’t got a boyfriend already, have you?” He asked, mouth pulled down in an exaggerated pout that only seemed to make him more attractive.

“Nooo.” Liam sing-songed back, tone still light.

“Girlfriend, then?”

Liam snorted, shaking his head vigorously. “Definitely not.”

“Not really in the market at the moment?” Liam tilted his head, stalling to make the other boy sweat.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Something flashes in Bradley’s eyes causing his smile to widen imperceptibly before falling back into a pout, suddenly looking up at Liam through his lashes.

“So it’s me then, you’re not attracted to me.”

Liam didn’t even bother to hesitate this time when he shook his head. “Not at all, I find you very attractive, actually.” That made the corners of Bradley’s mouth twitch up in a tease of a smile.

“You don’t drink coffee?”

Liam had to chuckle. “Are you kidding, I’m a college student I couldn’t survive without it!” Bradley nodded his head slowly in understanding.

“Just don’t want to drink some with me?” He concluded, hanging his head dejectedly.

“No I do it’s just…”

“Oh really?” Bradley’s head shot up so fast, Liam spared a moment to worry about whiplash as the other boy smirked at him, looking like the cat that ate the canary and that’s when Liam realized what just happened. He’d basically just admitted to wanting to go for coffee with him.

“Alright, I see what you did there.” Liam conceded, with a small smile. “That was actually quite clever.” He admitted, watching as Bradley stood to take a playful bow.

“So coffee then?” He asked, still standing and offering Liam a hand out of his own seat.

Liam eyed Bradley’s hand, then his face and finally sucked in a shaky breath, nodding once. “Sure, why not—when did you have in mind?”

Bradley shrugged like he had all the time in the world. “Where are you headed right now?”

That chases the smile right off Liam’s face and his shoulders fall in disappointment as he remembers the real world, the world outside this magical classroom where cute boys pass him notes, inviting him out for coffee, the real world full of work and all his other responsibilities because his rent wasn’t going to pay itself. “I have work unfortunately.”

“Oh yeah, where at?”

“Syco Ink…it’s a little tattoo shop on the strip, but I mean, we could always meet up tonight for dinner instead?” Liam suggested, biting his lip immediately after the words left his mouth, wondering where this sudden burst of confidence had come from because he didn’t do this—didn’t suggest turning innocent coffee meet ups into serious, _intimate_ dinner dates, but there was just something about Bradley’s easy smile and the way he looked at Liam—like he was something great and worth getting to know.

It definitely had nothing to do with Harry and how hopeless he’d been feeling lately pining after someone who would never see him as more than a friend, investing so much of himself and his emotions into a relationship that wasn’t going anywhere…on second thought, it maybe had everything to do with his crush on Harry, it was draining.

He needed to relax, take his mind off things for a bit and a night out with someone who was genuinely interested in him seemed like a great way to do just that.

“That sounds perfect. Give me you number so I can put it in my phone and you can text me your address when you get off work.” Bradley gestured for Liam’s phone but stopped at the look of panic on Liam’s face as Liam remembered his lock screen, namely whose picture.

Thankfully Bradley didn’t seem fazed by Liam’s reaction, just shrugged, laughing as he handed Liam his phone instead.

Liam saved him under _Creeper_ with a winking emoji.

~~~

For once Liam isn’t bothered by Zayn’s incessant gushing over his boyfriend or by their over the top PDA when Niall inevitably drops by to walk Zayn (and Liam by default) back to their apartment.

He’s actually whistling a cheerful little tune as he locks up, causing the others to come up for air to shoot him twin looks of confusion but it’s Zayn who actually speaks.

“What’re you on, Liam, and why didn’t you bring enough for the whole class?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”

“Like hell you don’t, you’ve been acting weird all day.” Zayn recalled, pointing an accusing finger a him. “First it was singing under your breath and now the whistling.” He finished, putting his hands on his hips.

Liam hummed in thought. “You know what, you’re right, must’ve been something in the pasta I ate for lunch or…”

“Or?”

He shrugged. “I could just be happy, ever thought of that?” There was a brief pause as his friends shared a look, communicating with just their eyes, which they’d always sort of been able to do but it had become extra annoying and excluding since they’d gotten together.

“Are you saying you weren’t happy before?” Niall cautioned, eyes sad and a bit shiny like he might cry.

“Li, have I been an awful, self-absorbed best friend too focused on my shiny new boyfriend to notice you were miserable?” Zayn asked at Liam’s hesitance.

“No—no that’s not what I meant.” Zayn raised a pointed eyebrow and Liam caved. “Alright, alright a little bit…like I haven’t been _miserable,_ exactly, but I haven’t been very happy either.”

“Is this about Harry? Did you come across that article about him and that chit?” Niall asked and there were definitely unshed tears in his eyes and Liam felt like complete shit, reaching out to pet his cheek.

“Which one? He’s literally in the paper photographed with a new guy or girl every damn day and it’s not getting any easier to see.” Liam growled, his breath now coming out in short angry puffs.

Zayn held his hands up in front of him to calm him. “Whoa there, so you’re finally admitting you’ve got feelings for Harry?” Niall rolled his eyes.

“Already did that weeks ago, babe, do try to keep up.” Turning to Liam he shook his head with a goofy smile. “Sorry about him…prettiest thing you’ll ever lay eyes on but not quite bright in the head.” He finished tapping at his temple and making Liam laugh while Zayn, not too gently, slapped him cross _his_ head.

“Anyway Liam, you know that’s just PR shit, right? Being papped with various celebrities to generate dating rumors, getting his face out there for the band—so that White Eskimo can one day become a household name in America like it is in the Uk. They’re publicity stunts nothing more.” Niall nodded his agreement, moving to wrap Liam up in a hug.

“It sucks.” He mumbled into Liam’s chest. “But it’s all just part of the job, yeah?” Liam couldn’t help but nod because it was true, he didn’t like it but he could at least understand why Harry did it.

“Back to you though, what’s changed that’s got you so giddy, you’re practically glowing!” Lifting his head from where he’d been resting it on Niall’s head, the side of his face pillowed in his downy blonde locks.

He somehow managed a grin despite the glum mood in the room. “That’s easy, I’ve got me a date tonight.” 

Again there was a pregnant pause as the other two stared blankly at him for a few beats but then, just like that, they were off, asking Liam questions about this mystery guy, shooting him question after question about a mile a minute and Liam was loving it, liked all the attention even if he didn’t have answers for more than half what they asked—he’d only just met the guy.

~~~

When they‘re finally home Liam somehow manages to fight his friends off as they paw at him, trying to tell him what to wear and how to style his hair and what cologne makes him smell the dreamiest, following him all the way down the hall to his bedroom but stopping short as Liam slips into his room and closes the door in their faces. With his back to the door he hears their indignant huff and then their retreating footsteps and finally lets out a breath of relief.

He loves his friends but sometimes they think they know what’s best for him and a lot of the times they’re wrong and this is one of those times. Sure he was going on a date—his first in a long while, if he’s honest, but he still doesn’t want to make it into this huge ordeal. He’s not going to some stuffy expensive place with candles and soft lighting, at best they might grab a burger and fries. Tonight wasn’t about where they were going but just—going, just being out with another boy who was interested in him, it was about having fun and possible new beginnings.

He wasn’t about to make it more than it was by dressing to the nines and fluffing himself up because that just wasn’t him. No, he planned to find a comfortable pair of jeans and a clean top and maybe he’d run his fingers through his hair—maybe, if he felt like it.

He’s nearly ready when Harry’s icon pops up on his laptop for a Skype call. He knows he ought to ignore it, the whole reason he’s even going on this date is to take his mind _off_ Harry—it’s not the only reason but definitely a huge factor in the matter, but he looks to the time anyway and figures he’s still got about twenty minutes before his date arrives, so with a wistful sigh he accepts the call.

“Hiii.” Liam spares Harry a wave and gets back to sorting his hair out in the mirror.

“’lo Haz, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing just missed yer face…um…are you going somewhere then? Did I call at a bad time?” Liam shrugged, still mostly focused on his reflection but he couldn’t ignore the odd tone in Harry’s voice.

“No, I mean I’m heading out in a bit but I’ve got a little time to chat, so how’s tour going?”

“Fine.” Harry clipped, brushing the question off in favor of asking his own. “You’re going out? Where about?”

“Uh, just to dinner—not a big deal.” Harry hums, then lets out a faint chuckle as an afterthought.

“Looks like you’ve cleaned yourself up there, what’re you going on a date with the lads?”

He’d gone with a pair of dark jeans with a nice black button top done up, save for two up at the neck, it wasn’t much but even he had to admit it was a step up from his usual wardrobe.

“Yeah, I mean yes, I’m going on a date but not with the boys.” He admitted, smoothing down the front of his shirt just for the hell of it. It was probably his imagination but he thought he could actually feel the butterflies fluttering around in his belly.

“Oh.” Was the whispered reply and Liam glanced at the laptop through the mirror to watch Harry’s happy, open face quickly shutter closed.

“It’s nothing serious, just this guy from my Lit class asked me out this afternoon, practically tricked me into saying yes…was really cute, actually.”

“I’m sure.” Harry’s tone is flat, completely lacking its usual cheeriness.

“There, think that’s good enough.” Standing back from the mirror he turned to face the webcam. “How do I look?”

“You look good Lee-yum.” It sounds oddly subdued and he doesn’t add anything extra like he normally would, trying to make Liam blush, in fact he’s been startling quiet the entire conversation, causing Liam’s brow to crinkle up in concern.

“Hey…Haz, are you alright?” Harry sucks in a quick shuddery breath not meeting Liam’s eyes.

“I’m fine, Liam but I just remembered I was supposed to swing by Will’s room to watch the new Xmen movie—he bought sour gummy worms just for me so I mustn’t keep him waiting, have fun on yer date. Love you, bye.” Harry rushed out all in one breath and promptly ended the call before Liam could even mutter a goodbye in return.

Liam chews his lip, staring at the blank laptop screen, utterly confused and a bit worried when he realizes Harry never got around to why he’d called in the first place, but he figures he can just shoot him a text about it when he gets home.

Making sure he’s got his wallet and phone, he heads out into the living room where his friends will no doubt be waiting to grill him some more about his date.

They are, sitting closely on the couch like a couple of parents seeing their son off for his first date, it’s ridiculous but Liam appreciates their enthusiasm—sort of, he knows they only do it because they care and that he’s definitely grateful for.

However, before they can start in the door buzzer goes off and they all freeze collectively where they are like a gang of thieves caught red handed in the midst of a heist.

Liam goes to reach for his keys out the bowl by the door, ready to bid his friends farewell but Zayn fixes him with a look.

“Don’t you dare, you buzz him in so we can meet him Liam Payne or so help me…”

“Fuckin’ a, alright but I swear if you embarrass me I’ll disown you both.”

They ‘yeah yeah’ him, impatiently shooing him towards the door where he hesitates before he finally buzzes Bradley up.

~~~

When Liam opens the door for Bradley and introduces him to his friends, he doesn’t miss the raised eyebrows or the look they share, but chooses to ignore it in favor of looping his arm through Bradley’s.

“Great you’ve met him, now can we go mom and dad?”

Because they’ve been friends since puberty Zayn doesn’t miss a beat, letting out a huge sigh.

“I suppose this day had to come at some point, the day we see our little boy off on his first date.”

“This is _not_ my first date.” Liam gritted out, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Of course it isn’t.” Zayn agreed with a dramatic wink. “But Bradley please do have him back by eleven or else we’ll worry…isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He said, turning to Niall and nudging the blonde’s side when all he did was snicker into his fist.

Sobering up Niall nodded and even dabbed at his eyes with an imaginary issue, throwing in a few fake sniffles to really sell the act. “That’s right.”

“You two are ridiculous and I’ll come home whenever I damn well feel like, keep this up and I might not come home at all!” The room went silent as the two of them and even Bradley sent him a curious look.

“Oh?”

Liam scrambled to correct himself “Not—I didn’t mean it—that came out wrong I would _never_ …” turning to Bradley, eyes wide with panic, “I didn’t mean never as is _never,_ I just meant that I don’t normally do that on the first date so I’d never...” He waved his arms around, completely flustered and floundering and his friends were absolutely no help, near sideways on the couch laughing.

 “Can we just go?” He finally blurted out and didn’t wait for a response before he turned to his giggling best friends to glare and huff out: “We’re leaving!” All but dragging Bradley out of the apartment.

~~~

When he returns from his date a few hours later only Niall is still up to greet him, telling Liam that Zayn had made a valiant effort to stay up but had passed out a short while ago. Liam doesn’t mind, appreciates Niall waiting up for him at least and asks him what he thought of Bradley.

“Do you want the truth or the _truth?”_ Niall didn’t tell lies, didn’t see the point but he wasn’t an idiot, he knew some people couldn’t handle the cold harsh truth so he at least gave his friends the option of a sugar coated version if necessary.

So Liam knew what he was really asking him is whether he wanted his honest opinion, no holding back or not, which he figured he did, after all he didn’t want to pursue a relationship with someone who wasn’t worth it and Niall was an excellent judge of character—had this uncanny way of reading people right off the bat.

“Tell me the _truth,_ lay it on me.” Never one to beat around the bush, Niall nods.

“Mate, he looks just like Harry…could pass for his mini me.” Liam blanches.

“He does not! I mean, I can see the hair maybe, and ok it’s true, he has a little dimple and he’s charming as fuck but other than that he’s nothing like Harry.”

“What else is left?”

“Niall…” Liam trailed off warningly so Niall raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m just saying it’s like with me and Calum, even though I still stand by that we were never anything but mates, for the record. I can admit now that he’d reminded me of Zayn, and that I sort of used him as a surrogate while me and the real Zayn were having issues.”

“Stop right there Bradley asked _me_ out, not the other way around, so it’s not like I sought him out looking for a Harry substitute.”

“No, you just got lucky and he found you first, the point is you said yes because he reminded you of someone…I mean, as many people who’ve tried to pull you at the club or at the gym that you always turn down…even that one bloke with the arse you could crack a walnut on…uh not that that does it for me…don’t need much in that department personally, not much of an arse man…rather my man have a big dick, which my baby’s got in spades, it’s a regular third leg it is.”

“Ugh, T.M.I Nialler, Jesus.”

“My bad, just really satisfied in that respect…it’s honestly like a built-in kickstand or summat.” He continued seemingly unaware of the horrified look on Liam’s face.

“Dude _, I know_ I’ve shared school showers with him, I get it—can we just talk about something else—anything else?” Niall laughed not looking the least bit sorry but humored him.

“Do you think you’re going to see him again?”

“Probably, we had a good time, it wasn’t all an act or anything…I like him, I _do,_ but I also know on some level that you’re right that I did only say yes because of his resemblance to Harry and I feel awful about it.” Niall reached over to pat his knee.

“Look, there’s no need to beat yourself up about it so long as you were real and genuine with him you’re fine, but I’d just think about how long you mean to keep this up, stringing him along in the hopes that he’ll turn into the real deal because it’s not going to happen. He’s not Harry.”

Liam knows that, he really does but he’s just been so lonely lately, with Harry so far away and his friends acting all loved up and euphoric, that he’s felt so alone and left out even if his friends made sure to invite him around and to do things with them but most times he’d decline, feeling like a nuisance.

For one night he just wanted feel wanted and like he belonged, just for a little while he wanted to not think of Harry and the near crippling hopelessness there—and the worst part is, it hadn’t even worked. For one thing he couldn’t stop thinking about their Skype call and how Harry ended it so abruptly and then he was reminded of Harry all throughout their meal.

Bradley would smile, showing off his dimple and Liam would think of Harry. Bradley would tell a lame joke and Liam would think of Harry. Hell, even the way Bradley laughed, this loud bark that Liam almost expected him to cover up with his hand, as though he could force the sound back in just by sheer will like Harry always did. But he hadn’t, just threw his head back further, laughing loud and proud.

Standing from the couch, Niall murmurs something about missing out on boyfriend cuddles in the name of friendship and bends down to press a kiss to Liam’s forehead, bidding him goodnight.

Liam watches him go in silence, his pocket suddenly feeling weighted down by the unanswered text that he sent Harry at dinner.

~~~

It’s been a couple weeks since their first date and while they’ve been out a few more times that were all fun and nice and they’d still joke and mess around during class. Liam knows they’re not going anywhere, realizes they’d probably be better off just being friends. When he breaks the news to Bradley he doesn’t look at all surprised and is all around great about it, even invites Liam to come paintballing with him and his friends the following weekend.

So at least that part of his life was settled, unfortunately he hasn’t heard a peep from Harry since they Skyped while he was primping for his date. The singer going M.I.A on him and hasn’t responded to any of his messages, which is weird And the thing is, he knows it’s just him that Harry is ignoring because he still texts Zayn and Niall all the time. Liam knows this because Niall once asked him if he was doing alright randomly one afternoon while he and Zayn were in the middle of a game of Fifa. Liam had paused the game to send him a weird look.

“I’m fine, why?” Niall shrugged, not even looking up from his phone as he tapped something out on the keys.

“Nothing Haz was just askin’ is all.”

“He could try answering my texts and ask me himself.” Niall shrugged again indifferently, which meant he knew Liam was right but that he was staying out of it. Rolling his eyes Liam resumed the game before Zayn started bitching, though he knew there was no chance he would be able to focus on the game now, not after that.

~~~

He’s going out of his mind being kept in the dark like this, clueless as to what he even did to make Harry angry and he’s about to do something drastic, like find out what state the band is currently in and use his life savings to buy a plane ticket there so he can ask Harry face to face why he hates him.

Liam’s in his room looking up flights on his computer when his phone goes off and he lunges for it, nearly dropping it in the process as he clumsily thumbs in his pass code, immediately opening his inbox.

He deflates when he sees Louis' name not Harry's but he opens the message anyway, clinging to the miniscule hope that Louis would mention Harry or even better it’s Harry using Louis' phone to tell him he’s lost his or dropped in the toilet again and that’s why he hasn’t been responding to Liam’s messages.

Again he’s disappointed when he begins reading and realizes it’s clearly Louis who sent it to him, his spirits are lifted slightly however the longer he reads.

In the text Louis reminds him that White Eskimo will be back in LA in a couple of days for their final show and it’s hard to believe that the summer is already coming to an end, he only has a few more weeks until he’ll be taking his final exams and then blessedly the summer semester will be over.

Louis then goes on to invite him and the boys to attend said show, though the word invite is used generously the actual words he used were:

_…n I better see ur arse there payne no excuses you n haz need 2 resolve ur shit kiss n makeup shag each others brains out idc just do sumthin!!!_

Liam nearly chokes when he reads that last bit and he wonders just how obvious his feelings for Harry were that even Louis could see his heart eyes all the way on the other side of the country.

Louis finishes his essay of a text by letting Liam know that Harry will be doing a solo phone interview with the dj of the morning breakfast show back in England, Nick Grimshaw, and tells Liam he should listen in, even provides a link where he can listen online along with an eggplant emoji because Louis is, above all else, a weirdo.  

~~~

After using a time zone converter app Liam finds out that Harry’s interview will actually be streaming that night at around 10pm. The radio 1 advertisements all promise that Harry’s segment will come first thing after the wake up song, mindful of their American listeners.

It’s closing in on 9:50 and Liam still hasn’t made his mind up whether to listen or not. On the one hand he’s dying to hear Harry’s voice—he’s been listening to nothing but White Eskimo’s albums ever since Harry went ghost on him. It’s gotten so bad that Zayn’s taken to wearing headphones while at work in order to find some kind of relief. But on the other hand, he feels like hearing Harry after all this time will just make him feel worse, to hear that Harry is alive and well and not laid up in a hospital somewhere in a coma or been abducted by a deranged fan who had him tied up and gagged in their basement and _can’t_ reach him, none of that—he just doesn’t _want_ to speak to Liam.

And it hurts.

By the time he types the link Louis had given him into his browser the show has already been on for a good five minutes, maybe longer and a male Liam assumes is Nick Grimshaw is laughing at something Harry’s said.

“Alright, enough of that you cheeky little runt you, I’ve promised Finchy I’d be on my best behavior no matter how chummy a past we share and you’re making me out to be a liar.”

“Ah yes, but _I_ have made no such promise.”

“Listen here, popstar…” Nick started but Harry just laughed, cutting him off.

“Okay-okay I’ll be good.”

“Thank you, now I must ask how the tours going, how’s America treating you?”

“It’s been ace, Grimmy, our American fans have really shown up for us and we can’t thank them enough—our fan base as a whole is like no other.”

“They really are a passionate bunch your fans. How about the party scene, you’ve been in the papers a lot lately think this morning they have you on the cover walking a miss Grande back to her door after an evening of dancing in the club.” Harry hums.

“Ariana’s a very lovely girl—tiny little thing but she nearly drank me under the table that one, I was just being a pal and walking her home like the gentleman my mama raised me to be.”

“Is that right? Really wish I could see your face right now, bet you’ve got that smug little smirk of yours on with an answer like that…I’m onto you, Styles, remember I’ve held back your curls after a bender on multiple occasions, you can’t fool me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Grimmers.” He assured him, voice dripping with sweetness.

“Let’s hope not, so if you’re not sweet on the lovely miss Grande then who is the cause for your latest tweets? Either you’ve been channeling Noel Gallagher for your upcoming album or you’re proper smitten over someone so which is it curly?”

“You’re terrible, Grimmy, the worst mate ever, really, throwing me to the wolves on live radio.”

“All in a day’s work, babe.”

“Yeah alright, well if you most know, there is someone.”

“Did you hear that Matt? That was the sound of hearts breaking all around the world.”

“Half the world is sleeping right now, Grimmy.” Matt drawls with his usual weariness.

“Oh who asked you, I for one am simply devastated, think now I’m going to have to go home and rip down my White Eskimo poster.”

“You actually have one of those?” Finchy asked, his tone mocking.

“Yes I do, it hangs right above my bed—Harold’s seen it haven’t you, Harold?” Harry mumbles the affirmative making Nick chuckle into his mic.

“See told ya…aw don’t look at me like that Finchy, we’re mates, he’s been in my bedroom as my _friend,_ get yer head out of the gutter. Anyway, maybe I won’t rip it down, would be a waste of such a lovely shot of Louis wouldn’t it? Maybe I’ll just cut you out or tape Frankie Cocozza’s face on your body. Think that would improve it no? There problem solved.”

“Problem not solved, you…”

“Tut tut popstar, remember we’re on live radio.” Harry mumbled something about Nick being lucky that they were, making Nick laugh into his microphone.

“Noted, now tell more about this mystery person who has you tweeting things like,” there’s a rustling of papers and then Nick comes back on, “ _When I close my eyes all the stars align and you are by my side_ …quite sappy them.”

 

“I am going to murder you when I get home, just so you know.” The singer promised through gritted teeth.

 

 

Causing Nick to scoff.“You’re the one who tweeted them, they’re already out there for the world to see, I’m just reading off a printed copy of all your mushiest tweets from this past week.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Getting back to my question, are they American? Do they fancy you back? Are you planning to get married and adopt a dozen baby ferrets? Give us the dish.”

 

“I’m regretting this already but yes he’s American and he’s um, he’s _nice_ —well fit, with his sweet face and god, Grimmy, his muscles are insane, I’ll have to show you a picture off my phone when I see you next.”

 

“Is that it then, you want him for his body?”

 

“Don’t be daft, he’s also the nicest human being ever and he’s proper smart and funny, he’s the whole package really—don’t know if he fancies me back, though, I’m too afraid to ask.”

 

“Harry Styles doesn’t know if someone fancies him back? Alert The Sun this is breaking news!”

 

“Do shut up, Grimmy, you know it is possible for me not to be someone’s type, right? Maybe he prefers blondes or is turned off by the Rockstar lifestyle or, I don’t know, only sees me as a _mate,_ nothing more.” He said, putting emphasis on that last reason which had Nick chuckling as though he knew all too well about that particular subject.

 

“I suppose you’re right, popstar. Shall we move on then? Speaking of your new album, what can we expect this time around, a surprise feature perhaps? Or will Tomlinson finally make good on his promises to spit a rap verse…”

Liam slams his laptop closed, not even caring if he cracks the screen, he can’t stand to listen for another second. And he just barely stops himself from flinging the thing across the room. Instead he flops back onto his pillow, staring angrily up at the ceiling, ignoring the hot tears that stubbornly trickle out the corners of his eyes only to seep into his pillowcase.

Well there you have it, that interview confirmed it, everything that he’s thought over the last three months about there being no way Harry could ever like him back—that he never stood a chance, it was all true, straight out of Harry’s mouth.

Foolishly he’d thought knowing once and for all would give him some kind closure, that he’d almost feel relieved and be able to move on, and he might still do in a few days, weeks—hell, it may even take him months but eventually he’ll get over Harry Styles. But at the moment he felt like someone’s just punched him through his chest, not just in it but straight through to the other side and he was finding it hard to breathe as his vision blurred further.

~~~

The next morning he’s exhausted, eyes red and puffy from crying himself to sleep, his head hurts—his entire body aches, and he’s just tired, is the thing. Physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. He decides to skip classes - he hasn’t missed a class yet so he knows he can afford it - and he’s got off work so he doesn’t even have to worry about pissing Paul off by calling out because he’s just decided that he’s not to going to leave his bed today except to use the bathroom, and even then he’s not going to with until he absolutely can’t hold off any longer.

He’s not going to accept any phone calls or respond to any texts, he’s not opening his door for anyone and isn’t even going to look at his computer let alone turn it on. He means to wallow in his own misery and self-pity until today becomes tomorrow and White Eskimo is back in England where they belong far, far away from Liam, where Harry can’t hurt him anymore.

Liam must fall asleep for another couple hours because when he wakes again the sky outside his window has darkened and he’s about to piss all over himself. Leaping out of bed he dashes into the bathroom to relieve himself, swaying slightly from the lack of food or water, he suspects he might be on his way to dehydration—crying nonstop without replenishing your bodies liquid will do that to you. He washes his hands, and then cups his them under the water to take a few sips, there that should hold him for a while. He flips the light off and opens the door ready to slink back to his room only Zayn and Niall are there in the hallway waiting for him with their arms crossed over their chests frowning.

“Oh hey guys, am I interrupting some kind of hallway meeting? My bad I’ll just be going then…” He tries to squeeze passed Niall but the blonde’s arm shoots out to the wall, creating a barrier between Liam and his room door.

Niall shakes his head. “Not gonna happen mate.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Liam. We’ve both been calling you nonstop all morning…did you skip school?” Zayn asks, now looking more worried than angry.

“I came by on my lunch break to check up on you when you didn’t answer yer phone, was banging on the door for a good while and you never answered...started to think you were dead or something. I keep telling Zayn I should get a key of me own.”

“Well, as you can see I’m alive and well, so if you’d just scoot a little to your right I can…” He tries to move around Niall a second time but the blonde moves with him, blocking his way.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “We did not think you were _dead,_ but god you had us worried. I’ve been home from work for hours now and we literally haven’t heard movement from your room this entire time, I’ve been watching YouTube videos on how to pick a door lock with a paperclip for the last thirty minutes!” At this Liam starts to feel a little bad, realizing how worried he’d made his friends, how desperate Zayn must’ve felt.

“He really was.” Niall confirmed with a light chuckle. “But apparently you need all sort of tools and you have to bend the paperclip to look exactly like the door key…it’s a lot more complicated then they make it look in the movies.”

Liam huffs out an annoyed breath because he really doesn’t need this, to feel guilt on top of his heartache. “I’m fine, guys, really…”

“Have you eaten today?” Zayn asked crossing his arms once more.

Liam shrugged. “Not hungry.”

“Don’t care you need to eat, Liam, fuck, what’s gotten into you?”

“You look like shit mate.” Niall threw in, studying Liam’s puffy red-rimmed eyes

“Thanks.” Liam grunted, shooting him a pointed glare.

But the blonde only shrugged in return. “I’m just saying you may want to get started on trying to hide those bags under your eyes if you want to look halfway presentable for the concert tonight, figured you’d want to look yer best when yer reunited with ya one true love.”

“I’m not too worried about it, actually, since I’m not going.”

“What zat now?”

“I’m not going.” He repeated, tone flat and matter-of-fact. “I decided last night that I don’t want to go, don’t want to see Harry.” Niall made a choked noise and reached up to place his hand on Liam’s forehead, frowning.

“Zayn, feel his head, does he feel warm to you?” Zayn rolled his eyes but did as told, pressing his hand to Liam’s skin.

“He feels fine, a bit clammy but I think that’s just because the AC’s on the fritz again.”

Liam slapped Zayn’s hand off of him in annoyance. “Stop guys, I already told you I’m fine, I just don’t want to go to the dumb concert. Since when is that a crime?”

“Since you’ve been moping about, whining that Harry won’t call or text you, and here you have the perfect opportunity to catch him when he can’t dodge your call or ignore your text because you’ll both be there face to face in the flesh, and you mean to waste it because you _don’t feel like going_?”

“Yep.”

Niall scoffed. “Nah mate, I’m not buying it, something must’ve gone down between yesterday and now.” Liam fought not to roll his eyes because if his job at Bressie’s ever went south Niall could probably seek employment in detective work.

“Liam, spill.” Zayn demanded, snapping his fingers impatiently.

Liam sighed. “It’s dumb.”

“Let us be the judge of what’s dumb and what isn’t.” Zayn said, his body relaxing now that it looked like Liam would cooperate.

“Really it’s nothing that I didn’t already know, I don’t even know why I’m letting it upset me this much…”

“Just say it already.” Niall whined, shifting on his feet.

“Fine! Harry did a radio interview last night that Lou gave me a link to listen online to and I made the mistake of actually doing it.”

“O-kay and what hearing Harry’s voice somehow upset you?” Niall asked obviously not seeing the connection between the two events.

“No, it’s what he _said._ ”

“And what’s that?” Zayn gritted out, starting to lose his patience again.

Liam closed his eyes. “He said, on live radio that he likes someone, he’s got a crush.”

There was a moment of silence where they all just stood there, Zayn and Niall exchanging looks that were equal parts confusion and disbelief.

“Annnnd?” Niall finally prodded, not believing that all of this started because over such a simple thing.”

Liam’s eyes snapped open to shoot daggers at the Irishman. “Isn’t that enough? I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him and he’s got a fucking crush on someone else.”

“That’s it? You’re really upset over _that_?”

“Niall…” Zayn warned, seeing how upset this turn in the conversation was making Liam but the blonde ignored him, charging on.

“No don’t _Niall_ me, Zen, this is shit. You heard that the man you fancy fancies someone else, so what? S’not the first time something like this has happened to someone, yeah it sucks but it’s not the end of the world…you can’t just roll over and give up! You’re not going to just watch someone else walk off with your man, are you? You fight for him, Li, you march into your bedroom and you find the smartest clothes you own and you go to that bloody concert and show Harry what he’s missing out on…”

His chest was heaving a bit, having worked himself up and Liam opened his mouth to protest, to remind him that he didn’t have anything to offer Harry that would make him pick him instead of his mystery crush with his crazy muscles. But Niall raised a hand up to stop him, apparently not finished.

“…and if that doesn’t light a fire under your arse. If you don’t start getting ready in the next five minutes we’re going to text Louis and tell him you’re trying to flake on him and you know he’ll be pissed that he had to leave that cushy hotel room of his to come all the way down here to fetch you, especially so close to show time, so you can either get ready out of determinedness to get your man or you can get dressed out of fear of having your bollocks removed with Louis' bare hands…the choice is yours.”

“Oh babe, you look so fucking hot when you go on a rant like that, your accent gets thicker and the sexy vein in your neck starts protruding like it’s about to burst.” The darker man slid in close to his boyfriend, eyes hooded with interest.

“Yeah, you liked that?” Niall growled, low and suggestive.

“Mmhm, got me all hot and bothered.”

“If you think I’m going to get dressed to the soundtrack of you two fucking in the other room you’d be dead wrong. If I have to go to this thing and be miserable then you can be miserable right along with me because you’ve got blue balls.”

~~~

When they arrive at the arena Liam is surprised when he and the others are escorted directly backstage, and when he asks the guard, who he recognizes as Alberto from Louis' instagram, the burly man shrugs and tells him the place had literally sold out so quickly that they’d barely been able to snag a couple of seats for the band’s girlfriends (and mum in Haydn’s case).

Liam shrugs and figures it’s probably for the best anyway, this way they can avoid Zayn growling possessively at anyone who even _tries_ to talk to Niall and possibly getting into a physical altercation that gets them kicked out.

Louis' there to greet them with a quick group hug before he’s being shooed to the side of the stage by some guy with a headset where the rest of the band stands, pumping themselves up and trying to sneak a peek behind the curtain at the crowd, everyone except Harry, Liam notices.

The rest of the band spots them and waves over to them, which they return and then the crowd goes crazy and a different person in a headset counts them out, gesturing for them to run out onto the stage once he reaches one. Tonight the four of them walk onto stage pretending to be monkeys screeching and flailing their arms above their heads.

Just like with the first concert they’d watched, the boys took up their places behind their respective instrument and the rumble of the audience rose to deafening heights in anticipation of their beloved front man.

After awhile a chant of Harry’s name starts up and out of nowhere the boy in question appears rushing past them without even a backwards glance in their direction, jogging out onto the stage and raising his arms in a v for victory, blowing kisses to the crowd, bowing to them in thanks, much like he did during the other show.

Liam’s chest begins to ache at the sight, and despite everything, the broken heart, the self loathing and all the tears he’s shed in the last twenty-four hours—he’s really missed Harry. He didn’t expect to have such a reaction to just seeing him in the flesh, of being just feet away, a mere arm’s length now that the three of them had shuffled closer to the stage to see better.

Didn’t expect for his heart to start beating double time, for his breathing to become labored and his palms to slick with sweat. Doesn’t expect to have to bite his tongue so hard it might bLid to keep from screaming right along with the crowd at the sight of him looking ethereal as ever under the stage lights, that dimpled smile on his face, eyes sparkling in the way that means he’s really and truly happy, the way only performing for a crowd of people he considers almost like family—that’s how he described White Eskimo’s fan base once to him, they were like extended family, distant relatives that he didn’t get to see very often but always made him feel welcome when he came to visit.

“Los Angeles, how are we doin’ tonight?” He yells into the mic and the crowd response is to collectively howl back, causing Harry smirk.

“Guess it’s true what they say about LA…it must really be a city full of angels because you all look too damn beautiful to be of this earth.” He paused for effect as some of the crowd gave him a courtesy laugh and the rest groaned, more than used to his terrible jokes.

He announces the first song, Will counts them in with his drumsticks and the crowd goes wild.

~~~

They’re nearing the end of the show, Liam can feel them dying down, the crowd becoming a bit quieter knowing Harry’s penchant for ending the concert with a mellow song, giving the band and audience both time to just wind down and relax before they’re all released back into the world.

“LA you’ve been magical but unfortunately it’s about that time.” The crowd awws their disappointment and he nods, his curls damp and plastered against his neck and forehead.

“I know, I know, I hate to see it end too but we’ve got to eat, gotta sleep, and poor Louis' been really missing his girl Eleanor back home.” Louis grumbles something into his mic that makes most of the crowd laugh while the Larry shipping half boo at the mention of Eleanor.

“Heyyyy.” He chides, because Eleanor is lovely and doesn’t deserve that. “So I was wondering Los Angeles if you wouldn’t mind me world premiering a new song I wrote recently.” He’s answered with even more cheers that he must take for yes because he starts idly plucking at his guitar strings trying to find the melody. “No one has heard this yet and I mean no one not even the lads and I don’t normally do this—we’re a band—but this one, I’m gonna be playing alone, just me and my battered acoustic ol' Betty.”  He pauses to chuckle as the some of the girls in front ‘awww’.

“Yeah so this song I wrote for someone who has come to mean a lot to me, he has no idea just how much and I’m kind of hoping after I play it for him he’ll finally catch on…it was fated that we met and the connection we formed right from the start—that kind of love, well it’s a once in a lifetime kind of deal.” He paused again, smiling down at his strumming fingers as the crowd cooed.

“So if you’ll indulge me for a minute or two I’d like to play it for him now…” He didn’t wait for a response this time as his fingers finally found the right chords.

“ _Once in a lifetime it’s just right we make no mistakes not even a landslide or riptide could take it all away…”_

Liam does not blush when Harry’s eyes slice over to him for the barest of seconds.But he gets goose bumps as Harry begins singing, recognizing some of the lyrics as the ones Harry texted him and he feels silly at the fire that suddenly ignites his blood because there is no way those lyrics could be towards him, were written about him _no way_ but the way Zayn is smiling knowingly at him and the way Niall keeps nudging him, grinning like a loon, he can’t help but duck his head to hide his pleased smile.

 

The crowd goes mad, pulling out there phones to sway in the air along to the mellow beat. When the song finishes they move right into the last song of the night, finishing up with their first and biggest radio hit ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ and then they run backstage where they are all handed towels to dry their sweat on and Louis makes a joke about having no idea Harry felt that way about him and how his girlfriend will not be happy to hear about it.

 

Harry takes the ribbing good naturedly as the five of them move to their dressing room where they usually go to wind down from a show. Liam stays put and watches them go, not sure if he and the boys are welcome to follow but a few moments later Louis sticks his head out the door and hollers for the three of them to get their scrawny arses in there.

 

They don’t have to be told twice as Zayn and Niall take off toward the dressing room, Zayn reaching back for Liam at the last minute. Niall immediately tackles Haydn, jumping on his back and giving him a noogie, pulling a disgusted face when he pulls his knuckles back and finds them wet from Haydn’s sweat.

 

Zayn joins Will and Nick at the snack table, rolling his eyes when he spies Louis on the couch nuzzling the side of his face in the bosom of a girl that Liam can only assume is Eleanor.

 

His eyes finally land on Harry, leaning up against a nearby wall his arms crossed over his chest as he too takes in the room and it’s occupants before meeting Liam’s eyes.

 

They stand there staring at each other for a few uneasy seconds, neither wanting to be the one to make the first move, after too much silence Harry finally pushes off the wall, headed straight to Liam.

 

Liam tries to remember to breathe.

 

“Hi.” Liam smiles and opens his mouth to return the shy greeting, only to see what Harry’s wearing, recognizing the gold and blue insignia and can’t stop himself from blurting out.

 

“Is that my hoodie?” Harry looks down at his chest as if forgetting what he’d pulled on in the time it took to go from the stage to their dressing room.

 

“Oh uh yeah, so it is.”

 

Liam chuckled. “Seriously? Your wardrobe is like 75% Saint Laurent and you're walking around in my ratty old high school hoodie!” Harry shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I like it...it's soft and smurfs glove juice.” He thinks he hears Harry say.

 

“And _what_?” Liam asked, moving closer to hear him better.

 

“It smells of you.” Harry repeated his brow furrowing. “Or well it used to...now sadly it smells mostly like me.” He finished with a pout but took a whiff of the hoodie’s collar anyway.

 

Liam honestly had no idea what to make of Harry’s confession, so he did the only thing he could think of, spread his arms out at his side. “Well I’m here now so…” he held his arms open in an invitation but Harry surprised him by not making any moves to step forward to fill them.

 

“Yeah you are.” He whispered instead and there’s an awkward break during which Liam lowers his arms and wonders when the apology will come because Harry’s been a real dick to him these last few weeks and for no good reason.

 

He wonders if he should bring up Harry’s crush, because that’s a thing that friends talk about, right? Their crushes, he can ask that without coming off as a jealous loser, can’t he?

 

“So what’d you think of the show?” Harry asks suddenly, interrupting the silence. Liam admits it was pretty good, teases him about his voice cracking during Story of my Life but says it had an overall good energy.

 

Harry nods thoughtfully. “And what about the new song, what’d you think of it?”

“It was good, more than good…you’re so talented, Harry.” He gushed freely, throwing caution to the wind. It was sink or swim time and if he was going to drown anyway he’d at least like to go out with a splash. “Those—those were the lyrics you texted me that one time, weren’t they?”

“Yes.” Harry confirmed, smile wide and gorgeous and it wasn’t fair.

Liam fiddled with the cuff of his sLive nervously. “Whoever you wrote them about must mean an awful lot to you then because they’re beautiful.”

“He does.” Harry nods again, slowly this time. “You do, Liam…they’re about you.”

“What?” Liam goes a bit light headed, his legs grow wobbly like they won’t be able to hold him up for much longer as Harry’s words unscramble themselves inside his head, slowly rearranging themselves into the right order, though if Liam’s being completely honest they don’t make much more sense.

How could that song be about _him_?

“I uh…just turn around, yeah?” Liam turns on command, his movements slow and zombie-like and he almost chokes on his own spit as a surprised laugh hiccups out of him at what Niall, Nick and Haydn are holding up.

A banner with the words _‘Liam I am clearly into you’_ written in rainbow glitter. When he turns back around Harry is practically beaming.

“I am, like so, so much, and erm, I was wondering if you weren’t busy tonight or sometime in the next few hours if we could go out—together, maybe for a bite to eat or to catch a film?”

“Or, we could do both those, only at mine? Avoid the crowds of adoring fans that seem to follow you wherever you go?”

“Could do that, yeah, so is that a yes, then?” Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the hopeful look on Harry’s face, as if the boy has ever heard the word ‘no’.

“That’s a hell-fucking-yeah, actually.” Liam corrects with a grin.

Harry pretends to look rueful. “Oh, oh pardon me for the mistake.”

“This time.” Liam teases with a blinding smile.

“Oh for god’s sake would you two bloody snog already?” Louis cries out from the couch and Liam turned to glare at him, but when he turns back to Harry his smile had returned in full.

“You heard him, think we ought to…” He didn’t get to finish as he was cut off by Harry’s mouth pressing gently to his and Liam could feel Harry’s smile bloom against his lips as their mouths parted to deepen the kiss.

The overdramatic cheers of ‘finally’ from their idiot friends going unnoticed as the two got lost in each other, forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

~~~

"Oh god—my god Liam." Harry moaned, shoving more into his mouth. "Mm Jesus Christ…so good."

 

Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“It's just a grilled cheese sandwich, Haz it's not that big of a deal.”

 

“Yes but it's a grilled cheese sandwich that you've made just for me, which makes it the _best_ grilled cheese sandwich ever made!”

 

Liam shrugged, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks at the compliment. “The trick is to add a slice of pepper jack in between the cheddar, gives it a nice little kick.” Harry took another huge bite, moaning obscenely around the food in his mouth.

 

“Genius, you’re a regular culinary genius…I only know how to make pot noodles and microwave popcorn, and sometimes I burn even that!” He confessed, shamelessly.

 

Zayn and Niall had let Liam know that they were going back to Niall’s for the night and that he’d have the apartment all to himself with a not at all subtle wink that made Harry giggle and Liam swallow thickly, because he wasn’t like that and they _knew_ that, he’s never been one to take someone home on the first date and certainly never took them to bed, he’s never even had a one night stand, which was more than fine by him, he didn’t feel like he was missing out on anything—on the _college experience_ as Niall so aptly described it - didn’t feel the need to sleep his way through half of campus, he had nothing to prove to anyone.

So they’d gone back to his place with no real plan in mind, holding hands and grinning like mad men in the back of Harry’s car while his driver kept sneaking these amused little glances at them in the rearview.

Liam felt giddy is the thing, like a kid at Christmas waking up knowing that downstairs a whole heap of presents awaited him, but more or less clueless as to what exactly. It was the same now as they rode back to his place knowing that something was going to happen, something date-like since Harry had ‘asked him out’, even though they’d be _staying in_ for the date there was still this buzzing in his veins in anticipation of what they might get up to, even now his lips still tingled from their kiss and he knew he definitely wanted it to happen again.

Upon entering the apartment Liam of course asked if he was hungry and Harry had shrugged and told him he could he and was fine with whatever, winked and told Liam to _surprise him._ Liam was no Jamie Oliver but he’s been told he makes a mean Spag bol on more than one occasion but he didn’t really want to waste time cooking up something that complicated and instead settled on making them each a grilled cheese sandwich, figuring you could never go wrong with a classic.

But now, watching Harry’s eyes roll back, and listening to him moan in near orgasmic bliss with every bite he takes, having already gobbled down his own sandwich and confiscated half of Liam’s as well…Liam was starting to think he’d been wrong because somehow Harry had made the simple act of eating a childhood favorite into something dirty, almost perverse the way his pretty pink lips glistened from licking them after every bite.

Liam knew he would never be able to look at grilled cheese the same way ever again.

“It’s good, then?”

“So good, you probably think I’m such a pig stealing half of yers but I—“ Before Liam could stop himself he’s leaning over and kissing Harry quiet. Harry made a surprised noise against his lips before relaxing, smiling into the kiss, the last few bites of his sandwich all but forgotten in his lap as he used his free hand to grip the back of Liam’s neck pulling him in closer.

Liam makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat, hands gripping at Harry’s waist. They’ve waited so long for this, three torturous months to be exact and still he couldn’t believe it was happening that he was actually kissing Harry Styles—that he was allowed.

The next thing Liam hears is the sound of the remainder of Harry’s sandwich hitting the carpet as he brought his other hand to rest on Liam’s bicep, the light pressure sending a surge of arousal through him as he realized that embarrassingly enough, he was already completely hard just from kissing.

Liam deepens the kiss, mouth moving harder against Harry's lips, which were a bit greasy from the buttered toast of his sandwich, a few stray crumbs in the corners.

 

He licked at the seam of Harry’s lips making the older boy gasp, granting him entrance in, tasting mostly bread and cheese but underneath all that he could just make out Harry.

 

Harry whimpers into the kiss, tugging gently at the short hairs at the back of Liam’s neck while his other hand trails down Liam’s chest to rest at his crotch, giving his erection a pointed squeeze that had Liam’s eyelids snapping open in surprise.

 

He pulled away, breaking the kiss. Harry’s mouth moving to follow after him before his eyes open as well and he reaches out for Liam.

“No, Li, please don’t stop I—fuck we don’t have to do anything you don’t want, if you’re not ready…I’ll go slower, promise, just—“

“Shh, it’s alright I’m not stopping—don’t want to stop.” His eyes flick to Harry’s mouth, looking red and used from their kissing and licks his own without realizing. “I just think we should…move things to the bedroom, maybe?” Harry is on his feet before Liam can blink, pulling Liam up as well and tugging him towards the bedrooms.

“Yes, god yes, that is an excellent idea…you are quite the clever lad, Liam. It’s the last room on the right, yeah?” Liam snickered and nodded, letting himself be dragged down the hall.

Harry didn’t even bother to close the door as he pulled Liam into the room and just about shoved him to sit at the foot of the bed, leaning forward to kiss him shortly before slithering onto his knees between Liam’s legs, staring up at Liam with wide green eyes.

“God, Liam, please let me—can I suck you?” He asked, not even waiting for a reply before he was nuzzling his nose into Liam’s clothed crotch, inhaling deep.

Liam gulped, rolling his eyes, his hips thrusting up of their own accord at just the thought and grunted “You ask like anyone’s ever said _no_ to you.”

Harry shrugged minutely. “It could happen—m’being polite, Liam.” He murmured dazedly as he made work of Liam’s fly, smirking when Liam lifted his hips enough so Harry could work his jeans and briefs off and then just stared at Liam’s cock, hard and already glistening with precum for him, watching his own hand wrap around the base, stroking it slowly. “You should always be polite.” He whispered, licking his lips and took Liam in halfway without further preamble, making Liam hiss and grip his duvet in his fists.

He worked Liam’s cock with his mouth and tongue, not bothering with any kind of finesse, knowing they were both much too desperate for it to care, he’d save his tricks for another time, when Liam could better appreciate them, his fist still stroking the rest of him in tandem with his mouth.

Liam’s got his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth grinding in an attempt to keep his orgasm at bay, but it’s no easy feat, Harry’s mouth is pure magic, working him so good and Liam’s close to coming sooner then he’d like.

“Fuck, Haz baby, m’so close, you feel so good on me like that, feels perfect.” To his horror Harry pulls off of him, lips wet and swollen.

“Wanna fuck me?”

Liam sputters, nearly choking on his own spit. “Nugh, um what?” Harry blows on the tips of Liam’s cock where his spit is still drying, making the younger man shudder.

“I could finish you off like this if you want, if you’re not ready…but I’d really love it if you fucked me…have wanted you in me practically since the day we met.”

“You did not…” Liam accused, squirming when Harry runs his thumb over his slit.

“Mm babe, you must not own a mirror. So what’s it gonna be? You want to come in my mouth?” He asked, purposely pausing and Liam makes a choked sound—has to bite the inside of his cheek and think of Jack Black in a mankini to keep from coming right then and telling by the smug look on the singer’s face Harry knows it.

“Or you can come after fucking me into the mattress, it’s up to you.”

Liam swallowed hard. “I haven’t got anything…I don’t really…I mean, I haven’t in—“

“That’s alright, I’m pretty sure I’ve got stuff in my wallet.” Liam watched as Harry fished his wallet out from his back pocket, digging into one of the folds and coming up with a condom and packet of lube and arched an eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, I swear It’s not like that, babe. I just like to be prepared is all…I’ve had these same ones since the beginning of the tour.” Liam bit his lip in thought, his dick still hard as ever and resting on his belly, watching it twitch at the thought of being inside of Harry, driving him mad on his cock and without a word he grabbed for the hem of his t-shirt lifting it over his head.

“What’re you waiting for then, get your ass on the bed.” Harry’s jaw dropped and he quickly pulled Liam’s pants the rest of the way off before standing. Before he could pull his hoodie off Liam was already there working it up off his body.

“Can’t believe you’ve been living in my old hoodie all this time.”

“It’s all I had of you.” Harry grunted, struggling to get the buttons of his jeans open. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask…the wombats?”

“Oh uh yeah, that was the name of my high school wrestling team.” Harry froze with his jeans still wrapped around his knees, looking ridiculous and ridiculously sexy all at the same time.”

 

“You wrestled?”

 

“Yes and ran a bit off track, it was something to pass the time and helped me stay fit back then...I’ve thought about joining the college team but I honestly don't have the time…”

 

“Liam, help me get these bloody things off so you can fuck me right this instant…fuck you were a proper little jock, weren’t you? That’s so hot.” Liam chuckled but did as told and tugged Harry’s jeans the rest of the way down and watched as Harry happily kicked them away, not even caring where they landed and tackled him to the bed.

 

They kissed for a while more, their naked bodies brushing against each other, keeping them on the edge as their hands explored each other.

 

“Li, need you in me now—please don’t want to wait any longer—I can’t.” Harry whined into Liam’s mouth, thrusting against Liam’s thigh.

 

 

“Fuck yes, um how do you want to..?” Harry bit his lip and rolled them over so it was him on his back with Liam hovered above him.

 

“Like this, yeah?” Liam nodded and searched blindly for the packet of lube Harry had set aside and tore an opening in the corner. He coats his fingers before bringing them down to Harry’s entrance.

 

“S’been a while babe.” Harry hissed as Liam gingerly worked the first finger in.

 

“Are you sure you still want to?”

 

“I’m sure just, slowly, yeah?” Liam nodded and started wiggling his finger around as best he could, Harry felt like a vice around him so hot and tight.

 

Harry began moving his hips after awhile, trying to fuck himself on Liam’s digit, it felt so good, so familiar. “You can put in another.” He gasped out, sweat now beading on his forehead, he looked gorgeous.

 

Liam pulled out and returned with two fingers, scissoring Harry open while he sucked a hickey on the side of Harry’s neck, making the older man groan when he crooked his fingers just right, finding the spot that had Harry’s toes curling.

 

“Oh god, feels so good…ma—more!”

 

“You want another finger?” Harry shook his head, his hair damp and already sticking to his neck and shoulders.

 

“No, fuck no I need _you,_ Liam…need you in me right fucking now.” Liam scrambled to grab the condom, ripping it open with his teeth he rolled it on before squeezing the remains of the lube onto his dick while Harry looked on, as though in a trance.

 

Liam moved in closer and Harry immediately hooked both legs around his back, bringing him in even closer, growing impatient.

 

“Ready?” He cautioned, Harry answered by digging the heel of his foot in his back, making him chuckle and press in.

 

Harry sucked in a breath. “Oh. Fuck.” He gasped as Liam pushed his way in, feeling that familiar burn of slowly being filled. It hurt a bit but he wanted this too much to ask Liam to stop.

 

At last Liam was all the way in, giving Harry a moment to adjust before he started rocking his hips, now the impatient one at how amazing Harry felt around him hot and tight and perfect.

 

“Liam…Lee-yum.” He cried out in both pain and pleasure, pressing a shaky hand to Liam’s abs when it became too much too soon.

Liam pulled all the way out and slammed back in, this new angle causing him to hit Harry’s prostate on the first try causing Harry’s back to arch almost completely off the bed.

“Right there, babe, keep it right there.” That’s all Liam needed to hear, as he started really fucking into him, drilling Harry over and over until the singer was whimpering, his words slurring together, sounding more like gibberish.

Liam fucked himself deeper, forcing Harry further up the bed, the taller boy’s thin legs hooked around his back at the ankles, finger nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, no doubt leaving angry red marks as souvenirs…lovely little reminders of their time together.

“I’m going to come, Liam, oh my—fuck Liam, I’m going to come.” Liam fucked him faster, waiting for Harry to grab a hold of his dick so he could watch him stroke himself to orgasm but Harry just continued to moan, nails imbedded in his back and Liam quickly realized that Harry meant to come untouched, come off of Liam’s cock alone.

“Gonna come off just my cock, darling?” Harry whimpered. “That’s right Haz, you can do it baby…go on now come for me.” Harry came with a shout, eyes wide as if surprised, ass clenching tightly around Liam.

Liam’s hips stuttered a beat but recover instantly, tucking in to really fuck Harry good and deep, watching as Harry threw an arm over his eyes, near sobbing every time Liam’s abs graze his spent dick, now gone limp and sensitive.

“God you’re beautiful like this, all spent and loose for me—you’re always so beautiful, but like this…” He tampers off into a groan, really snapping his hips now.

Harry moved his arm to meet Liam’s eyes, his eyelids heavy and threatening to close on him “I just want to make you feel good Liam, do you feel good?” Liam shook his head in disbelief.

“Jesus, you have no idea Harry, no idea what you do to me. I’m burning up with it.” Harry’s lips quirk up in a lazy smile, looking blissed out as he reaches to cup Liam’s cheek.

“Think you could come for me? Wanna feel it—want you to shoot in me.”

“Shit, yeah.” He curses, nuzzling into Harry’s touch “I’m gonna do it, gonna fill you right up, all for you, this is what you do to me, baby.” Liam’s rolling his hips now, barely pulling out before he whips back in

“Fuck.” Harry whines, clenching down again when Liam jabs his prostate a couple more times, making his cock jump with interest, though Liam knows as tired as Harry looks, he probably won’t be able to get hard again.

“Here I go baby, all for you—it’s all for you.” He growls and comes so hard he almost falls flat on Harry with its force. Harry moans with him, petting him through it, murmuring how gorgeous he looks, how amazing he feels, and thanking him while Liam shakes through the last of his orgasm.

Liam rolls over to the side so as not to crush Harry, ridding himself of the used condom before falling back onto his pillow, smiling when Harry immediately rolls onto his side to snuggle into Liam. Neither of them caring that they’re both sweaty and gross—Harry’s literally got jizz drying on his abs but they couldn’t care less.

“That was more than worth the wait.” Liam hummed his agreement, grinning proudly at how worn Harry sounded. “We should sleep now so we can wake up and do it a few more times before I have to be at the airport.

 _Oh right_ , Liam had almost forgotten that White Eskimo were literally flying back to London in mere hours and couldn’t help but tighten the arm he had around Harry, possessively.

“Eh, none of that now…I think we’ve more than proved that we don’t have to be around each other all the time to survive, yeah? I can love you just as much with an ocean between us as I can with only centimeters of space, it doesn’t matter, doesn’t make me love you any less. So don’t waste what little time we have worrying about tomorrow, yeah?” Liam sighed, not trusting his voice and instead brought his lips to Harry’s temple, kissing him there and hoping words weren’t needed.

~~~

Liam and them go to the airport to see the band off, Liam surprised with how ok he and Harry both are, putting on a brave face. There’s no tears, no sadness just a lot of kissing and memorizing each other, taking everything in, enough to hold them over until Harry can fly back out for a visit. Holding each other until Preston comes over to literally pry them apart.

Afterward Zayn returns to work while he and Niall go back to the apartment to watch some TV or maybe a movie. When they get there Liam doesn’t feel much up to it anymore, already missing Harry, so he doesn’t put up a fight when Niall flips to a soccer game and hides the remote under his ass out of habit. Instead Liam rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen to fetch them a couple of beers, not even caring that it was just barely afternoon.

Niall doesn’t comment when he’s handed the bottle just takes it with a ‘cheers mate’. But he isn’t a complete idiot, has known something was up from the moment Liam didn’t protest them watching soccer,so once the match breaks for commercial he turns sideways on the couch to fix Liam with look.

“Alright mate?” Liam responds with a tired shrug.

“So how’s this meant to work then with him living in London and you here in L.A?” He asks around a mouthful of crisps that Liam honestly hadn’t even noticed lying on the coffee table, that’s how out of it he is.

He shrugs again. “Dunno, we just got together not eight hours ago. Can you let me bask in the afterglow a bit longer before you hit me with the hard hitting questions?”

Niall snorted. “Some afterglow” he said pointing to Liam’s mopey demeanor.

Liam flips him the bird.

“Sorry mate just looking out for ya.” Liam frowns, now feeling bad for flipping his friend off and reaches over to bump fists as way of apology.

“I know that and thanks”

Niall laughed to show there were no hard feelings. “S’alright, still love ya bro”

“Love you too, just not at 2am when I’m trying to sleep but can’t because I can hear your ass moaning through the walls _oh yes, Zen, god give it ta me, harder, bloody harder_!!!” Niall’s hand shoots out to whack him in the arm.

“Shut the fuck up, I do _not_ sound like that, yer Irish accent is horrendous!”

~~~

After months and months of texting, bed time phone calls and naughty Skype dates while Harry and the band record their fourth studio album all over Europe, Harry surprises Liam by showing up at his door unannounced.

Liam’s eyes bug out and he gasps. “Harry? The fuck babe, what’re you doing here?”

“Surprise?” Harry jokes, doing jazz hands.

“Definitely, but why?”

Harry pretends to pout. “Are you not happy to see me, should I go?” He turns as if to leave but Liam reaches out to stop him.

“Don’t be a dick…get the fuck over here.” He growls, tugging Harry to him and kissing him breathless.

“God I’ve missed you.” He breathes when they finally pull away, moving around Harry to close the door.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully, setting his duffle bag down by the table and walking over to the couch. “Babe, I was just out here last week.” He reminds, as he plops down.

“I know that…” Liam whines, joining him on the couch and sitting so close that he’s practically in the taller man’s lap. “So that means I’ve been without you for about a week too long.”

“Hmm, yeah I hear that.” Liam nuzzled his nose into the curls that were now long enough to fan over most of his shoulder, mumbling.

“Wish you could just stay longer, I hate only having you for the weekend.”

Harry hummed. “Guess I’ll just have to move here and live in L.A permanently then.”

Liam nodded against Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, do that.”

“Alright…done.” He agreed, throwing his hands up as though it were that easy.

Liam chuckled, waiting for the punch line, when Harry stayed quiet he sat up slightly to get a look at his boyfriend’s face and made a surprised noise. “Wait you’re serious? Harry, what did you do?” He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I may have bought a house here in LA, that’s why I’m here, just signed the paper and got everything finalized…surprise!” He did another round of jazz hands and Liam couldn’t help but grab hold of them to stop their movement, squeezing tight enough to hurt.

“You’re serious you…oh my god, Harry, you’re such an impulsive _child_ , you can’t just uproot your entire life to be closer to me, not that I’m not happy but…this is crazy.”

Harry shrugged, looking completely nonchalant, as though he hadn’t just made this huge life changing decision. “I didn’t do it just for you, ya know…I’ve got mates here and I rather like the sun…don’t see as much of it back in England.” Harry said, letting his head roll on the back of the couch so that he could take Liam in beside him.

“Oh yeah?” Liam challenged with a soft smile, it was one of Harry’s favorites and without warning he’s up and swinging a leg across Liam’s thighs to straddle him.

“ _Yeah!_ ” He mimicked back “I can’t say you didn’t play a _tiny role_ in my decision, though.” He admits, circling his arms loosely around Liam’s neck.

“Mmhm go on…” Liam hums in return.

“I may have had some incentive.” Harry jokes, eyes locked on Liam’s mouth. Liam licks his lips just to be an asshole.

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like that mouth of yours, didn’t like being so far away from it.” Harry pouted before ducking forward to kiss Liam gently. Once he pulls back Liam licks his lips again.

“Right what else?”

“Fishing for compliments, are we?” He teases but doesn’t wait for a response before continuing. “Well yer hands for another thing, definitely like the way they feel running up and down and all over my body much too much to stay away.” Liam takes this time to sneak his hands around to cup Harry’s little bum in each palm, making the singer groan and push back into his touch.

“Uh…huh and?” Liam’s voice has dropped a few octaves and he sounds a bit winded as he watches Harry bite is own lip.

“And your dick, god Skype does not do it half justice babe…” Harry admits and lets out a needy whine as he grinds down on Liam’s crotch.

“Fuck babe, I’ve missed you so much, wanna see you ride me right here on the couch.” Liam groaned, giving Harry’s ass another brutal squeeze, hoping to leave bruises.

Harry hisses. “What if Zayn or Niall come home?”

“Then they’ll have themselves a show now, won’t they?” Liam growled, nibbling at Harry’s jaw.

Harry titled his head to give him better access, moaning “Jesus, I love it when you get like this, so desperate to have me that you lose all inhibitions.”

“Pssh you love me all the time.” Liam dared, giving Harry’s ass a little smack.

“All lies, I only want you for your cock.” Harry joked leaning in for another kiss.

~~~

Hours later they’re lying squished on the couch, still naked save for their socks, and they really should think about moving to the bedroom before Liam’s roommate get home and tears him a new one for breaking one of the house rules but he’s just too damn comfortable, lying here with Harry carding his fingers through his chest hairs to move.

His eyes have been growing heavy threatening to close completely on him for a few minutes now when Harry finally speaks, disrupting the quiet.

“So on a scale of 1 to walking in on yer Nan naked, how scary would the thought of you moving out of here and in with me be?” Liam’s eyes widen in shock, sleep now the absolute last thing on his mind.

“Uhhhh…Niall almost electrocuting himself while plugging the toaster in with wet hands, which is about a 5.5-6.”

“Huh, not too bad then.” Liam says nothing so Harry takes a deep breath and continues.

“Liam, wanna move in with me?”

Liam sits up to stare at him. “We’ve barely been dating 6 months.”

“I know…” Harry starts to protest but Liam continues, speaking over him.

“Most of which has been spent miles and miles apart with the occasional visit.” Again Harry opens his mouth to speak and Liam lets him this time.

“Yeah, well I am the lead singer, they can’t exactly record without me, love.”

“I’m just saying that’s not enough time, we haven’t even learned each other’s pet peeves or annoying habits.”

“That’s true, but couldn’t this be the perfect opportunity to do just that. Besides I know some things…know you don’t fancy spoons very much...” Harry points out with a grin.

Liam rolls his eyes. “We’re not even out as a couple, I mean not really. We’ve never hid our relationship from your fans but we haven’t formally come out yet either.”

“Could tweet something out right now if ya want? Maybe instagram that pic I took of you on yer knees…” Harry says, grabbing his cell phone out of his jeans’ pocket off the floor.

“NO! Don’t you dare!” Liam threatens trying in vain to wrestle the phone out of his hand.

“But you look so pretty with yer mouth around my...” Harry chuckles, holding it just out of Liam’s reach.

“Harry!” Liam finally huffs out in frustration, causing the other man’s smile to soften.

“You know I’d never, pet.” He reassures him.

Liam finally relaxes, breathing a sigh of relief. “Anyway, the point is…”

“There’s a point? Oh good, could feel myself growing older…”

“Yes.”

Harry’s eyebrows draw up as he frowns. “Oh fuck off, I’m barely twenty-three!”

Liam shakes his head in amusement.

“No, I mean yes, I’ll move in with you!”

“Yeah? Fuck, I love you.” Harry lets slip out, his entire face ready to crack he’s smiling so hard.

“I’ve always loved you, Harry.” Liam admits and with the sweat still drying on their bodies from the first round, Liam moves between Harry’s spread thighs and slithers down the couch to show him just how much.

~~~

By the time Zayn comes home, with Niall in toe, Harry lets Liam tell them the good news and they all decide to go check Harry’s new house out. Liam is surprised to find the place furnished with basic but fitting furniture as Harry takes them on a tour while Niall holds Harry’s phone with Louis on Facetime, who yells through the phone that they’re not allowed to shag in any of the guest bedrooms until he’s had the chance to pick the one he wants!

Niall whispers to Zayn something about Louis not saying anything about _them_ shagging in any of the guest rooms but Harry hears and kicks them out before they can even think about it.

“So, what do you think?” Harry asks once they’re alone, spreading his arms and gesturing to the space around them.

Liam makes a point to look around the room. “Eh, it’s not too shabby…it’s definitely huge, like I don’t even think all the stuff I own would fill up half this place but I think it’ll work.”

“Well I’ve got stuff too and we can always buy things together …fill up the remaining space with things that are ours.”

“I like the sound of that… _ours_.” Liam grins, reaching up to look into the cabinet above the TV.

“Hey, what’s that?” Harry asks and Liam closes the cabinet door back up and turns to him once more.

“Huh? What’s what?” Harry gestures to Liam’s left hip where his sweater had ridden up showing off a patch of skin.

“Was that a—did you get a tattoo, Li?” Liam’s hand immediately fell to his covered hip, looking guilty as he nodded.

“Oh um, yeah, I was going to tell you but in all the excitement today it slipped my mind?”

“Can I see it again, proper this time?” Harry asked, moving forward as Liam complied by lifting his sweater just far enough to reveal the looping script of his ink. “It looks pretty healed when did you get it?”

“Right after you left last week, Zayn did it for me.” Harry nodded, figuring as much and bent down so that he could read what it said.

“Once in a lifetime…it’s just right.” He recited and when he looked up again his eyes were a bit glassy.

“Liam.” He whispers, tracing a finger over the raised skin.

“It’s from the song you wrote for me, I’ve been trying to find the perfect tattoo and I’ve finally found it, something that has meaning, a purpose, something I’ll never regret—that I’ll always want with me permanently for the rest of my life and that’s you Harry…these lyrics they’re all you.” He explained, needing Harry to know how much he means to him.

“Liam, I don’t know what to say this is so amazing, no one’s ever done something like this for me.”

Liam scoffed, voice thick with emotion. “Oh shut up there are literally girls and boys walking around with your entire face inked into their skin.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” They both go quiet then, listening to the sounds of the traffic outside, proof that the world is still going on outside the confines of these fours wall, the wall of their house—their home.

Liam can’t help but beam in excitement at what lies ahead of them.

“Welcome home, babe.” He breathes, causing Harry to turn to him, moving to hold both of Liam’s hands in his own.

“I’m always home when I’m with you, _you’re_ my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Before the Worst by the Script
> 
> The lyric Liam gets tattooed on himself/the song Harry 'wrote' for him is from: Once in a Lifetime by 1D because i'm not creative enough to come up with my own song lyrics sorry
> 
> Also if there's anything i missed that you think ought to be tagged just let me know.


End file.
